Lucifer
by Rae666
Summary: After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he’s gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up as an AU.
1. Prologue

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Just a teaser for an upcoming story, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Warning: I have given this an 'T' for now though I might change it at a later date.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Since time began, there has always been good and evil. Always two forces forever fighting to be on top but both sides knowing that in order to exist, there must be a balance. Both sides have many names, in many different cultures and religions. The ultimate power of good seen as a god and to some – The God. The forces of evil seen as demons and devils, but one devil is meant to have committed more sins than all the others put together because he was the first – the first personification of evil.

He was the one to tempt the 'first' children of God with the forbidden fruit. Only they weren't the first children, he was in fact one of the first, along with Gabriel and Michael and all of the other angels. Perhaps it was on jealousy he acted or perhaps his destiny was predetermined when he was born.

He was the one to be guilty of such a vain pride, stating that one day he would rise above God and for this act of vanity he was thrown from heaven and into a hell that would determine the rest of his immortal life.

The fallen angel went on to tempt another child of God as he wandered starving in the desert. But this child would not be swayed and he stunk of failure. But all those wars he'd caused had been great successes. He is widely known by many names: The Devil, Prince of Darkness, Satan and the more ironic – Lucifer, a name meaning the bearer of light.

After millennia of fighting, any soul is sure to tire and grow weary. _He_, the big guy, could see it as he watched his wayward son. This was not a path either would have chosen but in order for the world and everything in and around it to exist, there needed to be a balance and Lucifer was the one to stop the scales toppling over onto the side of good. He'd done so much evil to keep the balance right that on the day that he received his once in a lifetime offer for redemption, he was sure he had misheard. The offer gave him the chance to leave his immortal life and be reborn as just an ordinary human with an ordinary destiny, meaning he could live a normal ordinary life and have a chance to regain his seat in heaven.

But when you have an extraordinary soul, you should not expect the ordinary because sometimes there are forces in play besides that of God and your own free will. And sometimes when you were predestined for something, you can't escape your destiny. And besides, when the leader of Hell up and disappears, certain higher level demons are going to notice.

But that was nearly three decades ago. He was now a healthy twenty eight year old with no memory of past lives and past deeds yet he was still living a far from normal and ordinary life. After all, the words 'normal' and 'ordinary' just do not appear in Dean Winchesters vocabulary.


	2. Warning

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Hey! Guess what! Finally been able to add more to this story… well, seen as I'm updating you probably already had guessed that… anyway. It's not much but it's something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Warning

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dude! Possessed pets?"

"Don't you wanna check out Fido the Hun?"

"No Dean, not particularly."

"Kill joy."

"If you wanna take some time off from the hunt, all you need do is say so."

"I don't wanna take time off, I wanna check out Fido. Besides, it's on our way to the Roadhouse."

"Well I can think of a much quicker route that wouldn't involve seeing 'possessed pets'."

"My car, my rules." Dean replied simply. They'd been arguing for the past two hours about the same subject and they were no closer to compromise. Dean, determined to fuel the big immature kid in him, wanted to check out a story in the paper about an owner's dog suddenly going nuts whilst Sam just wanted to head over to the Roadhouse and see if Ash had anything new.

"You know what it'll be, don't you?"

"Hell hound?"

"No jerk, rabies. As in if the damn thing bites you you're gonna need a shot."

"I'm great with animals."

"Oh yeah, that's why you've still got that scar on your left leg from where that Labrador bit you when you were a kid."

"That wasn't my fault."

"You poked it with a stick!"

"You tripped me!"

"No I didn't, I was like a foot away."

"More like you had your foot in the way." Dean grumbled, shaking the childhood memory from his head and going back to concentrating on the road.

Sam looked down at the newspaper article again and sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this. Dean had his mind set and there was just no changing it. Animal possessions weren't a common thing, especially not in this day and age and when they did happen, it was very rare that it happened to a household pet. It just seemed pointless, why possess a pet when you can go after a lion or a bear?

"Remind me again why I don't just kick your ass out the driver's seat."

"'Cause I'm the big brother and…" But Dean's reply was cut off by a gentle background music coming from Sam's pocket, "You gonna answer it?"

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out the phone, confusion crossing his face as he noticed it was the roadhouse, "Hello?"

"Sam, thank God. It's Ellen. You with Dean?" Ellen's voice echoed out of the speaker.

"Yeah, what going on? Ash got a lead?"

"No. Look Sam, bunch of guys were in earlier looking for a hunter, looking for Dean actually."

"Cops?"

"I don't think so. They scared the hell out of a few regulars, I dunno what they were but they looked dangerous."

"When you say 'what'…"

"I mean your kind of 'what', yeah."

"Catch any names? Details?"

"No names, just asked where 'Dean Winchester' was and wouldn't leave 'til someone gave them answers. I sent them to Arizona so if you're anywhere near there, get the hell away and stay clear of this place for awhile."

"We're nowhere near Arizona but we were making our way over to you guys. Ellen, did they say what they wanted?"

"Besides your brother? No. Didn't mention what they planning on doing if they ever found him so just watch your backs, okay? Lay low for a bit."

"Will do. Thanks Ellen."

Once he'd hung up, Sam just stared at his phone. That had to be one of the weirdest phone calls he'd had, and he'd had a lot of weird phone calls - most of them involving their Dad.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up at Dean; he'd almost forgotten he was even there.

"Gonna tell me what that was about?"

"It was Ellen – she said she had some guys at the roadhouse looking for you. She sent them to Arizona…" Sam frowned, "She was just calling to warn us."

"What? Who were they?"

"More like 'what' which unfortunately Ellen doesn't know."

"Oh great… what have I done to gain this honour?"

Sam looked towards Dean suspiciously, eyes studying him, "Have you done anything?"

"What? Dude! No!"

Sam turned to look out the passenger window, sceptic about Dean's words. Dean had a habit of getting on the wrong side of bad guys. "Ellen's right though, if there's someone looking for you, we've gotta lay low for a bit."

"There's someone always looking for one of us but if you insist on lying low then we could just keeping heading for Mississippi and that crazy woman – what?" Dean stopped what he was saying when he caught the look his brother was giving him.

"So you do admit you think she's crazy?"

"Her sanity is not in question here, Sammy. Whether or not she is crazy has nothing to do with the possibility that her dog may be possessed."

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes; this was going to be a long drive.


	3. Cujo

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

I knew exactly what was going to happen in this chapter… I was just a little unsure how to end it… Hope it worked out okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cujo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nancy Towers stood at her back window, arms wrapped around her midsection and tears threatening to stream down her face. Her eyes never left the cage at the end of the garden where a German Shepherd paced. Shane was always such a good loyal dog, he was great with kids and spent many hours chasing and being chased by rabbits. But then last week, when Nancy went to open his cage and give him breakfast, he was like a completely different dog. He'd latched his jaw around her left arm and Nancy was sure he'd damn near broken it.

When she had finally gotten him to release her and locked him up safely in the cage, she'd had to ask her neighbour to take her to the hospital where she'd needed several stitches. She was in denial that something was wrong with her beloved Shane. Her sister had been over the previous night and had begged her to get rid of him or put him to sleep. But Nancy had been with the five year old dog since he was a pup – she couldn't just let him go, not without an explanation.

A gentle rapping echoed through her hallway and pulled Nancy from her thoughts. She tore her gaze away from the dog and made her way to the door, opening it to find two young gentlemen.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We're with Animal Control ma'am." The tallest spoke, his eyes gentle.

"You're here about Shane aren't you? Someone's complained? I don't know why – he hasn't hurt anyone."

"Except you?" The shortest asked, nodding towards the bandage on her arm.

"It wasn't his fault. He's not himself – I know no one believes me but he's… he's possessed or something…"

"Ma'am, we've just come to check him out. We're not going to do anything with him."

She nodded and opened the door wide enough to let them in and closed it behind them, "He's out back…"

"Chained up?"

"In a cage. I used to breed them but that was years ago now. Shane was from the last litter." She led them out towards the back and as soon as the door began to open, a rough deep and extremely vicious barking started.

"We're probably better off going over alone." The shortest said simply, glancing over as the dog began to settle and instead went back to pacing, growling only slightly.

Nancy opened her mouth to object but when dealing with officials, it was never normally any use so she nodded and went back inside and took up her position at the back window again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So what you think?" Dean asked as they approached the dog.

"I just don't see why it would be possessed." Sam mumbled, "It does seem kind of angry… but possession?"

They stopped about a foot away from the cage and Dean placed the bag he was holding on the ground, kneeling down to unzip it, "So how do we test a dog?"

"Holy water I guess." Sam shrugged and watched as the dog sat himself down in front of his brother, head titled to the side and ears perked up.

Dean had caught sight of the dog's movement as well and glanced over to Sam, "Okay… not what I expected from a possessed mutt…"

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Dean stand up slowly and take two steps to the left. Shane stood up too and followed Dean before sitting down again as Dean stopped moving, ears perked up and his mouth open in one of those doggish grins, "I think he likes you."

"_I _think he's freaking me out a little." Dean muttered now taking several steps to the right and away from Shane. As soon as he started moving Shane stood up and padded along next to him.

Okay, so it was kind of freaky and a little creepy how the dogs eyes never seemed to leave Dean but he couldn't help but grin as he knelt down in front of it, placing his hand on the ground and commanding, "Down Boy."

Without hesitation, Shane obeyed, lowering himself gently.

Sam laughed, heading over to the bag on the floor to take the EMF metre out, "Looks like this is going to be bust."

"You're just a big softy after all." Dean spoke to Shane, eyes glistening slightly as long lost thoughts came knocking on his mind's door. He'd always wanted a dog, especially one like this, loyal and obedient and just the right size to scare off anyone who was too wary.

"Just don't get too close." Sam warned, "We still don't know that he hasn't actually got rabies or something."

"Oh come on, look at that face. That is not the face of a rabid dog." Dean pushed himself off the ground and walked closer to the cage, beckoning Shane. Shane came padding closer too and sat obediently pressed again the wire whilst Dean poked his fingers through the fence and scratched behind his ear.

Sam took a deep breath and reached out to pull Dean away, he didn't like how close he was to the dog even if there was a fence separating the two. As soon as his hand grabbed hold of Dean's arm ready to spin him away, several things happened. Shane suddenly jumped up against the fence, barking like a hell hound, baring his teeth and splashing the brothers with saliva; Sam felt himself stumble backwards in surprise and not really meaning to, he took Dean with him slightly, who tripped over his own feet and landed flat on his arse and lastly, Ms Towers came running out the back door as fast as she could asking them if they were okay.

Shane continued barking madly and Nancy tried her best at telling him to be quiet but he just wasn't listening. Dean found himself slightly shocked and dazed by what had just happened, though amused all the same. After all, they'd faced all kinds of creatures and somehow this dog had managed to catch both brothers off guard.

"Are you okay?" Nancy repeated, trying to make herself heard over the racket Shane was making.

"We're fine. My partner just got a little too close is all." If it wasn't for the still raging dog, Sam would have found it funny how he'd reacted but instead he felt relieved that Dean was once again a foot away from the fence.

"Are you kidding? That's the closet anyone's got to him all week."

Sam was just about to reply when he heard a familiar noise coming from near by. He looked down to see the EMF metre he'd managed to drop during the small commotion, "Erm… Ms Towers, we really are fine. We can handle this, I swear. But we've still got a few things to do so if you just head back to the house and we shouldn't take long."

Nancy grimaced at being told to go back the house once again by these strangers but did as she was asked. Dean meanwhile pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off, glancing between Nancy, Sam and Shane. Shane had stopped jumping up at the fence and instead had gone back to pacing and growling, watching them.

"That was…" Dean started, trying to think of a fitting word but all he could come up with was, "…weird."

Sam bent down and picked the EMF metre up, "Looks like we've got something going on after all."

"So he is possessed?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't mean he's possessed." Sam grunted, "We both know how animals can change if they witness something supernatural, so maybe we're just seeing the after effects of something."

"Sceptic." Dean muttered.

"It's just… what's the point? It's a dog? It's a dog that's locked up and will probably end up being put down in a week or two… where's the sense in possessing it?"

"You want proof? Pass me the holy water or better yet why don't I just say 'Christo'?" Dean stared intently at Sam, daring him to object but the look on his brother's face made him turn to look back at Shane.

He barely caught the momentary flash of glowing red eyes and a snarl but it was enough to make him realise that yes, he was in fact right. The dog in front of them was possessed.

"At least it chose a German Shepherd and not some miniature poodle…"

"Dean… do you realise what this means?"

"We have to perform and exorcism on a dog? Dude, that's kinda…"

"Low?" Sam suggested, "You know you wanted to come here."

"I didn't expect it to really be possessed… I mean… I dunno but it's a dog! What sort of demon possesses a dog?"

Sam had to laugh; now that Dean had been proven right he actually agreed with his younger brothers reasons for disbelieving. "Obviously this kind."

Dean looked back towards the house, "What we gonna do 'bout Nancy Drew? I think she'll kind of notice if we start doing freaky deaky stuff to her dog…"

"We could tell her the truth."

"Oh yeah 'cause that's about as useful as telling…" Dean looked towards the dog eyes locked, "… the son of a bitch to go back to hell."

Sam had been about to smile at his brothers words but before he had the chance, Shane, or the demon that was possessing Shane, put his ears flat against his head as if sulking and howled. A thick black smoke followed the noise out of the mouth and formed the shape of large dog with glowing red eyes, the mist then rushed towards Dean as if running through the air and as Dean tumbled back in surprise, it vanished.

"Holy fu…"


	4. Animal Possession: 101

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Stepping stone/informational chapter… he he… with a little bit of a tease. :D Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Animal Possession: 101

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he watched the shadow charge into Dean and send him falling backwards. But before he could react and reach for a weapon, the shadow was gone… he just hoped that it hadn't gone into Dean.

Dean, once again flat on his arse, stared wide eyed straight ahead as if in a daze, his words cut short by pure shock. A small whimpering brought him back to reality as he looked towards the big brave German Shepherd that had its head buried under its paws and was crying, Dean couldn't suppress the smile that made its way across his face.

"Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly, "You okay man?"

He nodded and pulled himself up from the ground, "Yeah, considering some demonic son of a bitch just tried to run me over."

"It didn't… you know… it didn't manage… did it?"

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother's ramblings before laughing as he filled in the blank spaces, "Dude, you really think I would tell you if I was possessed?"

Sam smiled, "Even if you were in control and possessed you wouldn't tell me…"

"Christo." Dead laughed, "There, now you can feel all safe knowing that your big brother is still your big bro…"

Before Dean could finish what he was saying, a slightly high pitched screech hit his ears and he spun around to see Ms Towers mere feet away and stalking over towards them, "What in the name of God did you do to my dog?!?"

"We… err… we cured him." Dean smiled his trademark lopsided grin, happy at the half truth coming out of his mouth, "He should be fine now. Back to his old cowardly Scooby Doo self."

"You… you…" She started accusingly, her eyes wandering between the brothers and her loving dog still hiding his head beneath his huge paws, "I want you gone!"

"We're going Ms Towers. We're leaving right this minute." Sam said, picking up their things and grabbing Dean's upper arm, dragging him away.

"Yeah, don't thank us or anything!" Dean glared back at her over his shoulder but allowed himself to be led off until they reached the back door where he shook Sam off him.

"We didn't really do anything Dean." Sam muttered to his brother as they passed through the house and out the front door, "The demon left of its own accord."

"Maybe it listened to me… I told it to go back to Hell."

"Oh, and since when did demons start listening to hunters."

Dean broadened his grin, "Maybe he knew who I was."

"Because the great Dean Winchester strikes fear into even the most evil hearts?"

"You're a killjoy, you know that?"

"Yeah but at least I can still fit my head inside the Impala. You're gonna need to leave the windows rolled down for yours."

"Well aren't you just a regular stand up comedian. Ha ha. Not funny."

Within minutes they were on the road again and if his shoulders didn't ache so much, and his arse and his back, Dean would have objected to Sam's suggestion of them stopping at the next motel, or hotel or 'to rent' apartment. As it turned out, it was a run down motel just outside of town with a cheap and highly tacky fast food diner just over the road from it. Normally he wouldn't protest to the greasy fat filled food but if he was honest, he was getting tired and bored of burgers, fries, pizza, tacos and any other fast food concoction you could name. What he'd give for a good steak or dinner at a fancy restaurant, or even a home cooked meal.

But he settled for a burger and fries as Sam ran over to fetch their food and he booked their room and parked the sweet black beast right outside the door. He could have been kind and waited outside the diner for Sam but instead he settled for unloading the car.

Sam arrived several minutes later holding a large bag and a drinks tray, he immediately saw Dean's face drop and could hear the words clearly in his head before his brother even said them.

"What? No beer?"

"Just good old cola."

"Coke or Pepsi?" Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Does it matter?"

Dean shrugged and pulled a burger out the bag, unwrapping it hungrily and taking a large bite out of it and before even swallowing it, he began to speak, "Just think it'd be a change for some place to sell Dr Pepper is all."

"Freak." Sam muttered, pulling his own burger out now and unwrapping it much more neatly than Dean.

"What?" If Dean hadn't become such an expert at talking with his mouth full, he would have lost at least a third of the bite he'd taken just saying that one word.

"Nothing. Look… about this demon… don't you think it's a little strange?" Sam said, changing the topic back to the 'hunt' at hand.

"Yeah… but what can we do about it?"

"We could ask for help. See if anyone knows anything about animal possessions…"

Dean opened his phone and scrolled down his list before chucking it towards Sam, "Go on then geek boy, I bet Ellen would know someone."

Sam looked down at the phone and swallowed his bite before hitting the dial button and putting it up to his ear. After three rings the phone was answered and after a further five minutes, two of which Sam had spent in silence waiting for Ash to actually fetch Ellen, he got a name from her. Nicholas Stewart. He was a self certified expert… not that it meant much. Sam had also managed to get a number which he scrawled down on the burger wrapping using a pen Dean had just handed him.

He thanked Ellen and hung up, dialling Nicholas Stewart's number, not even bothering with the rest of his food. Dean sat stuffing his face and watched Sam, gulping down his cola every now and then. At first Sam thought no one would answer but just as he was about to give up and hang up, the phone clicked and a low voice answered with a yawn.

"Hello?"

"Nicholas Stewart?" Sam queried.

"Never heard of him." The voice dodged.

"You ever heard of Ellen Harvelle or the Roadhouse?"

"Nah, don't sound familiar."

"Maybe it'll sound familiar if I tell you my name's Sam Winchester and Ellen told me you were the guy to call about animal possessions?"

" Winchester, eh? Been hearing that name around lately. In fact, I'm pretty sure there's some people looking for a Winchester."

"Guess I got the wrong number, you obviously have no idea how to help. Probably just some other old lonely drunk." Sam knew hunter's who beat around the bush, he'd dealt with many of them over the years and always found that the best way to get their attention was to take a swing at their pride.

"Hey, hey, hey! I resent that. I am in fact quite a young drunk and am far from lonely… Name's Nick, not Nicholas… only my parents and the church calls me Nicholas. What you want, Winchester?"

"Like I said, Ellen told me you were the guy that knew about animal possessions and I have some questions that need answering."

Dean leant over the table slightly, closing the distance between him and his phone, hoping to catch threads of the conversation. So far he figured that this guy was just like every other self proclaimed expert and probably a big waste of time, a lay about who was using typical avoidance tactics. But Sam seemed to be dealing with him well enough, so Dean just tried his best to listen.

"Animal possessions? Yeah, I know my stuff and more besides. Cults performing rituals in order to absorb the power of an animal's spirit, spirits possessing animals, animals being turned into demonic guardians, you name it."

"So you know about demon's possessing animals? Like if there are any specific demons that like to do it and how to get rid of them?"

"Very and I mean _very_ few demons choose to possess animals… if you ask me they seem to prefer psychological torture rather than just good old brutality. But yeah, I guess there are some known to take animal forms. How to make them leave? Exorcism, simple as."

"But what else could get them to leave?"

"Okay… enough of running in circles kid… what do you mean? You're obviously not talking hypothetical here."

"There was a dog – "

"A dog?" Nick sniggered slightly, "You mean like Mr Fluffs?"

"I mean the kind that could rip you to shreds if you got it pissed off." Sam retorted, "Anyway… it turned out to be possessed and we never had the chance to perform an exorcism, the demon just kind of chose to leave."

"You know, hate to sound patronising… well, no I don't… but sometimes demons do that… leave for no reason."

"This one got pretty pissed about leaving… it ran at my brother before disappearing."

"What? The dog just up and vanished into thin air?"

"No… the dog was still in its cage. The demon separated itself from it and charged right at Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, finishing off his last fry and last drop of cola. He wasn't too keen on being talked about when he couldn't hear the full conversation so he flopped down onto his claimed bed and closed his eyes briefly as Sam continued talking to Nicholas.

"Woah… you said it ran at him… when demon's aren't possessing something they don't general _run_ at things… they more float or zoom towards it but never _run_."

"Well this one did. It kind of looked like a big black dog and it ran through the air at him. It was almost like it was still in physical form."

"And it chose a dog?" The question was more thoughtful than mocking this time and Sam nearly found himself nodding into the phone but muttered a simple 'yeah' instead.

"Did you see its eyes?"

"Kind of hard to miss."

"What colour were they?"

"Red…"

"Oh my God!" Nick shouted excitedly down the phone, causing Sam to pull it away briefly from his ear, "I've never actually seen one but I've read reports and they always possess dogs… it's less trouble."

Sam just shook his head, this guy sounded like a comic book geek obsessing over an infamous issue that had been lost and mysteriously found through time.

"Most people believe they have three heads but how the hell are they meant to balance with three heads, eh? It didn't have three did it?"

"No… It had one dog shaped head… what are you going on about?"

"Hell hounds, Winchester. Looks like that was what you were dealing with."

"A hell hound? But why did it leave?"

"Well, they may be evil but they're loyal. They sometimes come up to Earth to search for their lost demon err… owner I guess. They could leave because they received a command from their owner or they were called away or they caught a trail. I can't believe you came up against a hell hound and you didn't even know it."

"It's not exactly the first we've come across…" Sam thought, remembering back to those invisible growls and paws clawing at the floor when they had found the crossroads, "It might not have been a hell hound exactly but… it matched the description."

"Yeah well, if your hell hound has moved on, chances are it won't be back so Mr Fluffs will probably be safe for now. I dunno why it would be angry though…"

So with only a little more information than before, Sam said good bye and thank you and hung up, turning to face Dean, who was fast asleep on the bed, muscles twitching slightly as if he were dreaming. As Sam continued watching Dean sleeping, it only occurred to him that Dean's dream may have been more of a nightmare after he groaned and shifted about on the bed.


	5. Fitful Dreams

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Just reuploaded chapters 1-5 because I've reread them and corrected some spelling and typing errors.

Hey again! Finally got this chapter finished and so I'm uploading it and then going to bed! Yes, wonderful sleep. Thanks for the reviews so far and for sticking with me and now here's the chapter, hope you enjoy:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fitful Dreams

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Darkness. That's how everything originally started and that would be how everything eventually ended. That's how his dream started. He felt himself choking on the thickness of it, suffocating and drowning. And then he felt invisible hands pulling him further into it, deeper through the silent blackness that surrounded him. He tried to fight them off, panic rushing through his system as even more reached out to grab him, pushing, pulling, grabbing, prodding, scratching… trying to take him with them. _

_And then a shrill scream erupted from somewhere in the darkness, followed by a burst of fiery red light and everything fell away. The invisible hands were no longer touching him and the darkness was gone as if it were never there. _

_He was lying down, flat on his back, staring up at what he could only presume was the sky only there were no blue or grey tints, no white clouds… just red and orange and yellow and every shade of them colours, fighting their way across the sky, burning it, scorching it as they raged war against one another. _

_Groaning, he tried to push himself up but as he put his hands against the ground, the texture was strange and familiar but it had been awhile since he'd felt it. The sand shifted beneath his hands, it was soft and warm but at the same time, scratchy and irritating. _

_Slowly, he dragged himself up onto his feet and took in the barren land surrounding him. All he could see was an endless horizon of sand meeting a burning sky. Frowning, he spun slowly around and called out. _

_"Hello?" He shouted, his voice eerily echoing back to him though there was nothing for it to bounce back off, "Anybody there?" _

_The only reply was wind which blew across the desert, lifting sand as it went, swirling it in places. He watched in confusion and awe as the particles danced, landing neatly back on the ground where they belonged before another batch flew up and twisted through the air. _

_He stopped watching the sand the same second that he saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye and he just managed to catch white hot lightning fork its way down to the ground somewhere off in the distance. Almost immediately, thunder roared to accompany the terrifying display. _

_"Hello?" He tried again and this time he thought he heard a voice somewhere behind him. _

_When he spun around to face it, he noticed a large and old tree standing nearly a hundred feet away and frowning even more, he wondered why it had suddenly appeared and yet, without knowing the answer, he began to make his way towards it. _

_He'd only walked about ten feet before he thought he'd heard someone screaming his name and then felt a strong hand slapping his face. _

"Dean!" Sam cried out again, desperate to wake his brother up.

At first he'd been unsure about waking him from his fitful sleep but then the tremors had began and Dean spasmed, his entire body shaking violently, even under Sam's strong grasp. He slapped Dean's face in desperation and called his name once more.

Dean fell deathly still but slowed blinked his eyes open, "Sammy?"

"What the hell Dean?" Sam questioned, his voice shaking slightly.

But confusion weaved its way across Dean's face and the question went unanswered, instead Dean had one of his own, "What you doing on my bed?"

"Waking you up." Sam explained, "Dean… it was like you were having some sort of fit… what were you dreaming about?"

Dean shook his head, "I dunno. I think I was in a desert."

"And?"

"And that's it." Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared hard at Sam, "A fit?"

"Along those lines, yeah. You had me freaked out." Sam ran his hand through his hair, "How you feeling?"

"I dunno, a little stiff and achy I guess but fine."

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"Sam, I'm fine. Probably just a one off thing. Maybe it had something to do with our dog possessing demon."

"It was a hellhound."

"Oh right…" Dean muttered in confusion before smiling like a kid at Christmas or a ghoul at Halloween, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Told you so."

"What? No you didn't." Sam rolled his eyes, "Exactly when did you tell me that?"

"In the car over here."

"That doesn't count…"

"Why not?"

"Because you were joking."

"Was not! I was serious."

"No you weren't."

"You're just mad you weren't right about the rabies."

"Yeah, whatever."

Dean yawned and glanced at the clock, "Well, if you're finished with me I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Sam bit his lip but nodded. It was Dean who rolled his eyes now, "Sammy, one time only thing. I'm fine. It won't happen again."

But Sam wasn't so sure, so he just watched Dean for almost four hours before he decided that yeah, maybe it wouldn't happen again; maybe it was just a one time only thing. Besides, sleep was beckoning to him and he felt stupid saying no to it.

He laid his head on his pillow and looked over at Dean, watching him until sleep took its hold. Both brothers slept peacefully through the night and the majority of the next morning too.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Even after all his talk with taking a break and actually going on a road trip, especially since they had to lay low and off any kind of radar including FBI, hunters and various supernatural creatures, when Sam suggested staying in town for a week or so Dean decided that he was really itching for a proper hunt where he got to shoot something, some evil-son-of-a-bitch that really deserved shooting… several times… with several types of guns… not that he was feeling trigger happy or anxious or anything… he'd just been doing the job for so long that not hunting just felt wrong.

So he lay awake, fully dressed, on the same motel bed and stared at the same motel ceiling wondering if Sam had told him to stay put because someone was looking for him or because of that fit or whatever it had been. He was just waiting for Sammy to suggest going to the hospital 'cause that's what Sammy did, overreacted… after all it was probably just some muscle twinge.

But for the moment, Sam couldn't suggest going to the hospital because he was out getting food, probably some grease from over the diner which made Dean long even more for a good steak or just something that was actually cooked and not just prepared for speed.

"God Sammy, where are you?" Dean sighed… he was so well… he was really really really bored and this motel had nothing for him to entertain himself with. No XXX channels, no vibrating bed, even the laptop was off limits because Sam was sticking to the whole 'laying low' thing and that meant, unless a hunt jumped into their laps, they were staying away from any potential danger until they knew what they were up against.

"Maybe we should call the Roadhouse again…" Dean muttered to himself but his musings were interrupted by a knocking from the door.

That would probably be Sam, his hands too full to turn the handle. Dean sat up slowly and moved begrudgingly towards the door, he'd just gotten himself really comfortable as well and now he had to move. He reached the door and opened it, opening his mouth too, ready to share several angry words with his younger brother. But Sam wasn't standing at the door.

Instead a young girl, probably eleven or twelve, stood there. She was barely any taller than five foot, her long blond hair tied back and her deep brown eyes had a glazed quality to them. She looked at him as if she could see him but at the same time, she couldn't and Dean felt shivers down his spine. This was one creepy kid.

"Hello." She said simply.

"Hello?" He replied.

"You don't look as old as I thought you would."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion, the statement catching him off guard. What the hell did she mean by that? Why would she expect him to look any kind of age… he didn't even know the kid.

"I've heard stories and rumours but that's all I thought they were."

Dean cocked his head to side and cautiously took a step back, making sure he was behind the salt line, "And who exactly do you think I am?"

She merely smiled, her eyes turning momentarily black and shrugged her shoulders mockingly, as if she knew exactly who he was. She began to walk away but turned back just long enough to say, "Oh, by the way. Found you."


	6. Missouri

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Wow! I'm amazed how quickly I've managed to get this chapter wrote. Woohoo! So here you go! Not much action but I'm just setting up the next chapter really.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Missouri

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Dean got bored, he was annoying, it was a big brother thing or something along those lines, either way Sam was glad to get out of the cramped motel room and go in search of food. He would have borrowed the Impala and gone in search for better food than what was on offer at the diner over the road, but after Dean's 'fit', he didn't want to leave his brother alone for too long.

He tried not to think about it but his mind just kept wandering back to it,he kept thinking how he should take Dean to a hospital just in case it was something serious that needed fixing and would only get worse with time. Dean would kill him though… he'd think it a waste of time and if they did find something, what could they do?

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in line, the guy at the front making an extremely large order and paying using lots of small coins. He cursed silently but waited like a good boy, glaring only slightly as the man left the counter with his order.

Nearly fifteen minutes later he had the food in his hands and was headed back over to the motel room. He accidentally bumped into a young girl on his way and mumbled an apology but all she did was glare at him. As he approached the room, he noticed the door was open… what the hell was Dean playing at? Airing the room out or something? Had he had another fit? At this thought Sam quickened his steps and rushed into the room where all of a sudden a gun was aimed at his face.

A split second later and the gun was lowered, allowing Sam to focus on a frustrated Dean throwing things into bags and cursing under his breath, "We're leaving."

"Woah. Wait. What on earth happened?"

"Some demon kid just came a knocking so I thought it'd be a good time to split."

"Some demon kid?" Sam repeated, looking back at the door and finding himself wondering if Dean referred to the kid he'd just passed.

"That's what I said." Dean threw a bag towards Sam, gesturing him to put it in the car.

"I don't get it. I wasn't even gone for half an hour and you somehow manage to get yourself into trouble." Sam shook his head and did as he was told, taking the bag out to the car.

Dean followed him with another couple of bags and threw them unceremoniously into the back of the Impala, "I only answered the door 'cause I thought it was you struggling with the food. Next time I'll not bother."

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just weird how she happened to turn up at out door."

"Yeah… weird…"

"Dean." Sam said accusingly, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay. She acted like she knew who I was and when she turned to leave she said she'd found me. Happy?"

Sam paused mid throw and looked at his brother, "You think it has anything to do with why Ellen called the other day?"

"Couldn't be. She sent them to Arizona remember?"

"I know but it's a little strange. Even for us. Seriously Dean… you haven't been doing anything for demons and other stuff to start seeking you out have you?"

"Other than killing a few nasty sons of bitches, which by the way you do to, no. I mean yeah, bit of name calling here and there but who holds a grudge for stuff like that?"

"You would." Sam mumbled incoherently, giving the room a once over to check nothing had been left. When he was satisfied, he climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Dean turned the key, the Impala purring into life.

"I just wanna put as much distance between myself and that freaky little kid as soon as possible." Dean sighed, watching the motel disappear from the rear-view mirror.

"Dean… you don't think it could have been Meg?"

"Meg? No… no way." He glanced at Sam briefly, "She would have done something. Surely. She's sadistic like that. Likes to send a big red flashing light kind of message, not very subtle."

"I guess." Sam sunk quietly into the seat, his mind replaying the past few weeks for anything that would help. But the past few weeks had been quiet, couple of salt and burns, call from Ellen, dog possessed by a hell hound… the call from Ellen had been unexpected and weird and the whole dog thing, well that was pretty freaky but the dots just didn't connect.

"Call the roadhouse; ask if there's been any more news." Dean suggested, staring straight ahead at the road.

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked, running through their options.

Dean bit his lip, "If we need him we'll call him but the guy deserves a break from us."

"You know who we haven't been to visit?"

"Who?" Though Dean had an idea of who is brother was thinking about, silently praying _'don't say it, don't say it._'

"Missouri."

_Damn it! He said it. _"Dude, the woman hates my guts!"

"No she doesn't."

"Oh that's easy for you to say, she loves you to pieces. I mean come on."

"She might know something."

"Like what?"

"Like how to stop demons from tracking us."

Dean mumbled incoherently though he did see Sam's point. The woman knew several things; maybe just one of them included taking them off the radar, "Fine! We'll go but the second she starts shouting at me I've getting in the Impala and taking off with or without you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lawrence, Kansas. Home sweet home. The place of bitter memories and tragic endings. Every time Dean tried to think about it as the place he was happy and normal if only for them first few years of his life… he just couldn't get past that bump in the road. The last time they were here proved to be even more emotionally challenging than he thought; after all he didn't expect to see his mother's ghost.

They pulled up outside of Missouri's during the early morning, Sam yawned a stretched, waking from his peaceful slumber whilst Dean struggled to keep his eyes open. He'd refused to let Sam drive, he insisted that if he was going to have to deal with Missouri beating him up and bossing him about, he was at least going to get the pleasure of driving his car beforehand.

"You okay?" Sam asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking over at Dean who was trying his best to hide his tired and heavy eyes.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with so she can say she can't help and then we can be on our merry way." Dean replied, adding in a mumble, "Shoulda just called. Would have been less trouble."

"You know, I bet she has a spare bed for you to lie down on…"

Dean raised his eyebrows and climbed out the car, "And maybe she'll make us a full breakfast while she's at it and wash my car and…"

"Okay, I get it." Sam rolled his eyes and joined his brother in walking to the door.

He'd barely knocked when she opened the door, full of morning cheer and beaming at the pair of them, though Dean noticed her smile turn to frown when her eyes landed on him.

"Boy! You been up all night driving?" Her voice demanded truth and in reply Dean just shrugged, not feeling up to an interrogation, he hadn't realised it but he really did just want to sleep.

"What happened to your manners? You lost the ability to speak or something?"

"No ma'am." Dean gritted his teeth.

Sam watched, smiling to himself. He was amazed Dean couldn't see it but hidden behind Missouri's roughness was real concern, "He just wanted to get here to see you as soon as possible."

Dean glared at Sam, tempted to kick or hit him in some warning manner but there was no way he could do it without Missouri seeing.

"Well then, you boys better get yourselves inside and you," She nodded towards Dean, "There's a spare bedroom upstairs, second on the right. You are going to get some sleep before you end up running that car off the road with you and your brother in it."

They both stepped over the threshold but Dean was stunned, not knowing what to make of Missouri's demand. He glanced at her and then at the stairs before sending Sam a questioning look.

"Now boy!" She almost shouted and feeling too weary to object, he felt his legs leading him up the stairs and towards rest.

"Right, I know you didn't just fancy dropping by for a visit so you gonna explain what's going on while that brother of yours gets some well needed sleep?"


	7. Dreamscapes

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Yey! It's slowly coming along so I'm happy. Here is the next chapter :D Hope you enjoy. And thank you all for reading! I really enjoy reading the reviews too so thanks for them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dreamscapes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Somehow, whilst fighting his fatigue, Dean made it up the stairs and found his way to the bedroom. In fact he took it to be a miracle that he even made it to the bed before he completely collapsed; eyes stingy and begging to be closed. What was up with him, he never normally got this tired. Hell, he didn't even manage to get his boots off before sleep came and took its hold on him. Darkness creeping in on him, he felt his body shiver and frowned dismissively, allowing his thoughts to drift.

_It started like the other dream at first, completely empty and void of anything except darkness and silence. Then he felt a cold breeze wrap its way around him, nipping at the exposed skin on his arms but still he couldn't see or hear. Panic coursed through his veins as he blinked several times and called out into the nothingness, praying he hadn't gone deaf or blind. His sight didn't return, neither did the sound of his voice and he raised his hand to his throat, taking a deep breath and massaging it, trying to choke out any sounds but nothing came._

_He cursed inside his mind and closed his eyes tightly, not that he could really tell, concentrating on only his breathing, In. Out. In. Out. Deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Easy. In. Out. And then he gasped as a cold and clammy hand wrapped itself around his ankle and another around his arm. His eyes shot open to stare blankly. He pulled away from the cold grips but they just held on tighter, like a Chinese finger trap, nails digging into his skin hard enough that he was sure it would start to bleed._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Sam settled on Missouri's couch, he listened carefully to the heavy footsteps of his brother until they completely ceased and Sam assumed he had managed to climb into bed without any incidents. He looked over towards Missouri who simply looked back at him, eyes locked on his.

"We err, we really just need to lay low for awhile." Sam started, unsure of what to say, "I guess we were hoping you might know of some protection spells or something."

"Protection spells? What kind of protection you on about?" She shook her head lightly and sighed, "You boys been getting into trouble I see."

"Not intentionally." Sam mumbled, "Trouble just seems to find us. I don't even know what's going on but there's someone out there looking for Dean and I gotta get him off the radar."

"And you think I might know how?"

"Do you?"

"Boy, I ain't no hoodoo priestess. Whether I can help or not depends on how powerful this thing is that's looking for your brother."

"We don't know. We don't know who or what it is, except for the fact that they somehow found him. Some demon possessed girl or something showed up at the motel room and after that we just took off and came here."

Missouri rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat, a strange look passing over her face.

"Missouri? You okay?" Sam asked, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder.

Missouri blinked and her gaze shifted between the open doorway leading to stairs and Sam, "I'm fine. It's a strange feeling, there's a voice but I can't quite hear it… it sounds so far away."

Sam felt himself stiffen, "Who is it?"

"I don't know." Missouri replied. She closed her eyes and tried to block everything else out, focusing on the voice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Another hand joined the cold ones, this one burning him like fire, gripping just as tightly, pulling at him. He had to get free of these hands, they were pulling him even further into the abyss and he didn't want to go. He fell to his knees, unaware he'd even been standing in the first place and the hands let go to be replaced by a fiery pain shooting through his system and whether it was him or someone else, he didn't know, but a blood curdling scream echoed through the darkness shattering it._

_He was still kneeling only now all his senses had reawakened. He looked around and took a deep breath, he was back in the desert, that place full of endless sands and oranges and red warring across the sky like fire and lava. His eyes welcomed the light and surroundings and he was happy that they still worked. Taking another deep breath, he realised he could hear again as well. He heard the warm breeze whistling past him, feeling it caress his skin as it went, once again causing sand particles to dance and twist in the air._

_So he could hear and see and he could feel. He could also taste and smell; there was a coppery metallic taste in his mouth that was familiar but he couldn't quite place it and he was sure that he could smell smoke though after another quick glance at his surroundings, he could see nothing that could cause the smell. The only thing he could see was that large old tree off in the distance in front of him. It was closer than the last time and if possible, more imposing. _

_Putting his hands against the warm and soft sand, he pushed himself up and to make his way towards the tree, just like he had done the last time. Watching it with curiosity, wondering why he was so drawn to it._

_He felt the urge to call out to it, let it know that he was there and that he was coming towards it but he fought against it, thinking how weird that would be…talking to a tree._

_He drew closer, probably only fifty feet away from it now. A wisp of warm air flew past him, whispering in his ear as it did._

"_See." It whispered and he frowned, telling himself he must have imagined it. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"'See?'" She whispered, opening her eyes and looking at Sam, "That mean anything to you?"

"No, why would it?" Sam questioned, raising himself from his seated position, a spark of unexplained worry running through him as he glanced towards the door, "I should check on Dean."

"He'll be sleeping honey." Missouri's brow furrowed.

"I know but…"

"But something happened the other day to make you worry like this?" Missouri raised from her position now, taking a step towards Sam.

"He had a fit. He was sleeping and he had a fit but he just said it was nothing, that it was a one time thing." Sam explained but before he was finished he was already out the room and taking the stairs two at a time, praying he was wrong and that Dean would just be laid snoring his blissfully ignorant head off.

"Second on the right." He muttered, remembering what Missouri had told Dean merely half an hour ago.

He grasped the door handle, listening to Missouri catching up to him, and he swung the door open, still wishing and praying to be wrong. But why couldn't he ever be wrong when he really wanted to be, when he really needed to be?

In a position that suggested he was about to roll and fall off the bed any second, Dean lay strewn across the twisted sheets, muscles spasming and twitching uncontrollably and even slightly violently. His chest was heaving, breathing obviously getting increasingly difficult for him and face grimacing against what Sam could only guess was pain.

"Dean!" He shouted, pushing himself forward and into the room, landing at Dean's side. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Dean's head and shoulder onto his lap, keeping his head in a secure position that he hoped was right for fits and seizures but then again, he hadn't had too much experience with stuff like this. Give him cuts and broken ribs any day, he knew exactly how to treat them but this?

"Dean, come on man." Sam begged, trying his best to hold Dean still and only catching Missouri entering the room from the corner of his eye, "Wake up, please. You're scaring the hell out of me here."

Missouri felt herself gasp; she hadn't expected this to happen if she told the boy to get some sleep. She moved towards him and knelt at the brothers' side; she reached out to place her hands on Dean's forehead but immediately pulled back as if she'd been scorched.

And then Dean's eyes shot open.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, hazel eyes staring up in confusion He blinked and turned his head to the side, brow furrowing as he looked at Missouri. What the hell had happened? Why the hell was his head in his brother's lap? "What the hell Sammy?"

"One off thing?" Sam eyes were hard as he stared into Dean's, fear and worry showing through the anger, "One time only, eh? Dean?"

Dean shook his head, "What happened?"

"Dean, you had another freaking fit! I think you should be the one telling us what happened."

"Nothing happened. I just had a dream, nothing wrong with dreaming."

"And what did you dream about? The desert again?" Sam pressed.

Dean pulled himself up off Sam's lap, immediately regretting the quick movement, eye's losing focus as he became momentarily disoriented, "Yeah, the desert. Sam, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine."

"Boy, you ain't fine." Missouri spoke, "I don't know what happened but you definitely ain't fine."

"Dean, please. Can we please go to the hospital now?" Sam closed his eyes, trying to force down the need to get on his knees and beg.

Dean immediately jumped off the bed and back away from the pair of them, "No! No hospitals. It'll just be my luck that the place'll be crawling with cops. We can't risk it."

"You've had two fits Dean, I think we can afford to risk it if it means saving your life!"

Missouri sighed and shook her head, "I don't think it'll do much good. You could try but I don't think they could help."

Sam's mouth fell agape as he tuned to stare at the woman still kneeling on the floor, her eyes looking down at the carpet, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean there's nothing natural about what happened. And before you ask what exactly did happen I already told you, I don't know. All I know is there was nothing natural about it. There's something else in play here and I think you boys are better off focusing on that."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Dream Guide

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I have the next chapter planned out in my mind so I'm hoping when it comes to writing it that it won't take that long.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dream Guide

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean felt his eyes lose focus momentarily as a wave of dizziness came over him. The dizziness was more due to shock from Missouri's words than an actual feeling of being unwell. Hoping that neither Sam nor Missouri noticed his unsteady footsteps and shaking hands, he sat himself back on the edge of the bed and stared at the carpet.

The silence that seemed to have fallen was broken by a particularly heavy sigh from Missouri as she pulled herself up from the floor and moved towards the door, looking back with a face full of concern only to say, "I'm gonna make some tea and then we'll talk about that dream of yours."

Once she'd disappeared Dean looked over at Sam with a half smile on his face, the tension far too thick for his liking, "Maybe we should check her for possession. Put some holy water in her tea or something."

"Yeah, God forbid the woman actually cares about your welfare." Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, watching Dean carefully. What was going on here? Sure their lives were never simple but were they normally this complicated? Dean suffering from weird dreams and seizures whilst having someone or something on his tail?

Dean shook his head gently and followed his brother in standing up, shoving his hands into his pockets praying that they would stop shaking, "I'm fine. Honestly."

Sam looked at Dean sceptically however and led the way out the room, "I can't even leave you alone for half an hour without you getting into trouble. Demon kids, desert dreams and fits. But if you insist you're fine then I bet Missouri has a few odd jobs she needs doing."

"Dude, that's just cruel. Pick on the guy who may or may not have something supernaturally wrong with him."

"Oh, so you'll play on it if it means getting the sympathy vote?" Sam joked.

"No, I'll play on it if it means I'm not the one cleaning up someone else's mess." Dean replied, remembering the last time they were in Lawrence.

"And you weren't even the slightest to blame for that mess?" Missouri asked as the walked into the living room while she placed the tea on the table, "That kitchen was in pretty bad shape."

Dean grumbled slightly and Sam was almost positive he heard 'not my fault' mixed in. The brothers sat down opposite Missouri as she poured them some tea and granted, Dean would probably have preferred a nice black coffee but hey, tea would be fine after all it was probably some herbal remedy meant to 'help' with whatever was happening to him.

"So, these dreams." Missouri prodded.

Dean shrugged, "I dunno, they're dreams."

Sam rolled his eyes, "The two times you've had a seizure, you've also had these dreams."

"They're just weird but they're allowed to be, they're dreams. Do I really have to talk about them?"

The silent glares from Sam and Missouri told him that yes, he really did have to.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, I guess the desert doesn't come into it at first. It's just black and empty and there are hands… I think they try to take me some place I don't want to go… but then there's this kind of scream and everything changes to the desert. It's a desert, you know what a desert looks like. Completely empty except for this tree and I start walking towards the tree and then… then I get woken up by this oaf."

"And that's it?" Missouri asked, eyes never leaving Dean, her tea on the table sat forgotten.

"Yeah… that's it."

"No voices?"

"What?" Dean narrowed his eyes as the woman, "Why would there be voices?"

"When you where sleeping I heard a voice. I could only catch one word but the word was 'see'."

Dean froze, surely it was a coincidence. He wasn't even sure if he heard the word, it was just the wind in his dream, right? "Okay…"

Missouri looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up, "I think that tree holds the answer… though I have no idea what the question is. You need to get to the tree."

"How's he supposed to do that?" Sam asked, slightly more defensively then he meant to.

"I know someone who is a dream guide. Don't particularly like her but she's the best I know of and she should be able to help you towards the tree without any 'incidents'. I'll call her and ask her to swing by."

Missouri left the room and within minutes Sam and Dean could hear her mumbling coming through the thin walls and open door. Dean lifted his cup and stared at the contents, he could feel Sam's eyes on him but he refused to look up from the liquid. He swirled it and just stared, mesmerised by the shallow reflections that smoothed back into place once the swirling stopped.

"She said she'll be over in a couple of hours." Missouri spoke from the doorway, breaking the spell that the tea held over Dean.

"Only a couple of hours?" Sam questioned, "She lives near by?"

"That woman could make it to England in two seconds flat if it meant showing off her abilities. But yes, she lives close by. I told her I had a young gentleman in need of her service so she'll probably be sprucing herself up."

Dean shifted uncomfortably at Missouri's implication, not normally one to shy away from flirting but if this woman was going to guide him through his dream then it was like letting her take a look into his mind and well… no one was allowed in there.

"You don't have to do it." Missouri sighed sympathetically, retaking her seat in front of the boys, "I just have a feeling that this way you'll at least be prepared for whatever's coming."

"And what is coming?" Dean asked, raising his head.

"Sam told me there have been a few 'people' looking for you and I think the dream could have something to do with it. The timing especially… you know there's no such things as coincidences."

"The hunter becomes the hunted." Dean muttered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They spent most of the three hours, which it took for Ashlyn the dream guide to arrive, sipping on the tea as it grew increasingly colder. Dean had given up on his shortly after Missouri had rejoined them, settling for nibbling on a few snacks that Missouri had added to the tea tray.

Missouri looked at him solemnly and put her cup back down on the tray, "In my whole time of knowing you Dean Winchester, I don't remember you ever looking so lost in thought as you are now."

Both brothers smiled at this comment and Sam tried hard to cover up the small laugh of his with a cough, "It's rare he even thinks at all."

"Hey!" Dean looked at Sam in protest, "I think."

"About girls and guns… they don't count." Sam teased.

Though before Dean had a chance to reply, a gentle knock echoed gently to their ears and Missouri stood up, making her way to the front door.

"Ashlyn," She welcomed the visitor in, "Come on through, we were just having tea."

"For three hours?" Ashlyn laughed and walked into the living room just slightly ahead of Missouri.

She was a tall 5'10" and extremely slender, she had a mischievous grin that could rival any of Dean's and her deep blue eyes seemed to be constantly exploring, their main targets were the two young men in front of her. At least ten years Dean's senior, she had long golden hair that was highlighted with soft greys showing life had not gone easy on her. Dean had to appreciate that in her prime she would have been a real looker and the way she entered the room suggested that she'd lost none of the confidence that came with such great looks.

"So which one of these gorgeous boys is my dream guy?"

Without a single ounce of hesitation but plenty of amusement, Sam immediately patted Dean on the back, "Dean here is the one with the weird dreams."

"Dean," She smiled, tasting his name and looking him up and down, "Shall we get started?"

Missouri coughed gently, making her presence known, "Sam, Dean… this is Ashlyn. She specialises in dreams. Ashlyn, this is Sam and Dean."

Ashlyn bowed her head in acknowledgement to the introduction but clapped her hands together straight after, attention back on Dean, "Missouri, surely we can make the boy comfortable… you've got a spare bed haven't you."

"Why?" Dean asked, a little apprehension showing in his voice. What was it about this woman that made him so uncomfortable?

"You've got to sleep to dream. You look like the type who has slept in a few rough positions so you really telling me you'd rather fall asleep where you are or in a nice comfortable bed?"

"I don't really wanna sleep at all." Dean muttered, "Can't I just tell you my dream and then you interpret it or whatever?"

"That's not how it works. Sure, normal dreams… but Missouri tells me yours may have a deeper meaning." Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows teasingly and turned to Missouri, "So – lead the way and we'll get this done quickly so then we can maybe have some fun."

Missouri turned and rolled her eyes, if it meant helping the Winchesters then she'd put up with this woman for one afternoon but that was it. No more. She led the way up the stairs and back into the room where Dean had fallen onto the bed just a few hours ago.

Missouri straightened the covers and moved her arms in a way that suggested to Dean that he lie down and she watched as he sat down on the bed and looked at them all, silently wishing he didn't have an audience if he was going to have to do this. He dragged his legs up and rested his head against the pillow.

"When this is all over Sammy, it's your turn." Dean threatened.

"We already know what's up with my dreams; it's yours that are the problem."

"There's nothing wrong with my dreams." He protested, flinching slightly as Ashlyn knelt down next to him and placed a hand of his forehead.

"Just relax and close your eyes Dean, count back out loud from ten, imagine each numbers in your mind as you say it." She told him, her voice softer than before, more professional.

Dean rolled his eyes one last time before closing them, "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six." When was he supposed to be feeling tired? "Five. Four. Three." Okay, yeah, he felt a little light-headed and floaty now. "Two. O-"

Dean felt a cold hand wrap itself around his neck; it was choking him, stopping him from finishing the countdown. His eyes shot open as he tried to fight against the grip but he could see nothing. Had it actually worked? Was he in his dream?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	9. Conversations with Trees

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I couldn't leave it alone. I have a pattern, I update this, then Death Markers then I update Abomination but this wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm updating this before Abomination – but for those who also read Abomination, there will be an update to that one soon.

Anyway – some news for those who find themselves addicted to Dean Angst… heather03nmg and I have been discussing starting a support group. All those in favour say 'Aye'. :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conversations with Trees

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam sat himself at the end of the bed, watching in worry. Dean slowly counted down out loud and Sam listened, counting down with him in his mind.

"Ten." _Nine. _"Eight." _Seven._ "Six." _Five_. "Four." _Three. _"Two. O- " Before Dean managed to finish the last number, a loud gasp escaped his mouth and a shudder shot violently through his body before he fell completely silent and still.

"Dean!" Sam called, finding himself crawling onto the bed to better examine his brother. He looked up at Ashlyn, her head hanging down and eyes moving rapidly beneath their lids, her hand was still on Dean's forehead.

"They're in the dream." Missouri spoke gently, trying to her best to stay calm as well as keeping Sam calm. It didn't usually happen like that. They normally made it to one; some even made it to zero and then that whole violent shudder… that had never happened before. It was almost as if something had been waiting to drag him under.

Sam watched Missouri, a silent pleading in his eyes as he wanted to believe her words. His attention was drawn back to Dean as his breathing hitched; it was almost as if he'd hiccupped. "Dean… just make sure you wake back up…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_His hands wrapped around the wrists of the cold invisible hands that grasped had his neck. How could breathing be so damn hard in a dream? Nails dug into his neck and when he finally pulled the invisible force away it scratched him deeply, taking up a layer of skin._

"_Damn it!" He cursed… though was unsurprised when he didn't hear his voice come back to him. Where the hell was that damn dream guide anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be helping him?_

"_Ashlyn!" He called out, hoping that even though he couldn't hear… maybe she could, maybe she could see as well or maybe she was as blind and deaf as he was._

_He took an unsteady step forward, not knowing where it would take him. As he took another step, something slashed through the shirt on his back, cutting deep enough to get through to the skin. It had felt like claws and he swore again, spinning around in the hope of stopping another attack. _

"_Dean…" Someone whispered his name off in the distance and he looked left to see the darkness lifting slightly as a form walked towards him._

"_Took your time." Dean scolded… and he actually heard himself say it._

_Ashlyn looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "This is your dream?"_

"_Not all of it." Dean looked around into the darkness surrounding them, he thought he saw shadows flicker and flee from the new found dim light. He also thought he caught the reflection of several sets of eyes but on a double take there was nothing there, "But this is how it starts."_

_Dean felt his body run cold as another shadow whipped by him, he groaned slightly as the thing touched the new wound on his back and then watched as the shadow made its way back into the darkness only to fade away as a scream echoed through the air._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam held Dean's hand tightly, he knew Dean would later mock him for it but Sam needed the comforting touch. "Come on Dean, you're doing fine."

Dean shifted on the bed and moaned, his back arching slightly and face grimacing. Sam bit his lip and spared Ashlyn a fleeting glance. He wanted to throw her off his brother and wake Dean up… after all, what if this thing only led to more pain for Dean.

"He's strong." Missouri said in the background and Sam nodded in agreement, "I know he'll make it through."

Sam let out a breath as Dean's hand gripped his even tighter than he had been gripping it. Dean's breathing quickened his head moved from side to side on the pillow, as if trying to pull away from Ashlyn's hand. His body convulsed just once and Sam shot a look towards Missouri, begging to be told if this should be happening.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A mixture of cold and warm air hit him at once, refreshing and warming him. He was relieved to be out of the darkness once again and away from whatever lingered in it. One quick scan of the area told him he was in the desert again, and judging by the distance of the tree, this was exactly how he had left it. Colours raging war, whispering winds trying to grab his attention and soft and burning sand spiralling up from the ground every so often. It was beginning to feel almost like a constant that he could rely on… it was peaceful._

_But there was one little feature that he didn't quite like._

"_What on earth is this place?" Ashlyn questioned, kneeling down and sifting sand through her fingers before gazing up at the sky. It wasn't that Dean didn't like her… he just couldn't help but feel that she was intruding on his personal peace._

"_Aren't you supposed to be telling me what it is?" Dean replied, his focus landing on the tree in the distance._

"_Okay…in most dreams a desert symbolises a loss of some kind or trouble and bad luck." She explained, "It also can mean isolation, loneliness…but Missouri told me your dream wasn't a normal dream so... She told me to guide you towards a tree."_

"_I don't really need a guide to get to the tree." Dean muttered, taking a few step forwards towards his destination, "I mean it's right there… the trouble is that I keep getting woken up before I reach it."_

"_Well it's my job to get your mind and body there safely." She retorted, taking a couple of long strides to catch up with, "Missouri also told me how your body is reacting to the dream."_

_Dean snorted, he felt just fine after each dream, it was just the others over reacting. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was another minute before anything else happened as Missouri and Sam watched the two dreamers. Dean was completely still again, breathing returning to normal but that didn't stop Sam from worrying. He felt Missouri lay her hand on his shoulder and squeezed in gently in a comforting manner. Sam turned to look at her; her face wore a look that told him she was as worried as he was.

"There isn't really any reason to worry is there?" Sam asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No." Missouri lied. Sam knew she lied but he needed to hear her say it all the same.

Dean's grip on his hand tightened once more causing Sam to turn back and watch his brother. It was starting again. Limbs shaking uncontrollably and muscles contracting over and over again, another seizure took hold of Dean and Sam let go of his brother's hand and focused on holding his brother still instead. He shot Missouri a desperate look and she nodded in agreement to his unsaid request.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A warm breeze wrapped itself around the two wanderers as they neared the tree. Dean stared at it as if it were hypnotising him, he watched it's branches sway and heard it's leaves rustle. One stray leaf, a startling green, broke away from it's place and gently floated down, twirling in the breeze, rising and falling some more. The green turned a fiery red and then a glowing orange before landing in Dean's outstretched hand as a golden yellow._

_The wind whispered in his ear, like chorus of voices. _

"_Seek." _

_SEE._

"_The truth."_

_THE LIE._

"_The past."_

_THE PRESENT._

"_The beginning of evil."_

_THE END OF GOOD._

"_Free the soul."_

_FREE YOURSELF._

_He watched as the leaf in his hand turned to brown as crumpled up on itself, turning to dust that spiralled away on the breeze. A deafening crack of thunder broke through the voices and Dean looked up and out towards the distance. A storm was coming. He saw a flash of lightening and almost simultaneously he heard another crack of thunder._

"_Ashlyn, what the hell is this?" He asked, turning to look at her._

_Her eyes were wide, staring at him in disbelief… maybe even fear. He took a step towards her and she took a step back._

"_Ashlyn?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Missouri took a deep breath and took a firm hold on Ashlyn, ready to pull her hand away from Dean. She felt a tingle rush through her system when she did and then a feeling like thick black tar and her vision wavered momentarily. She couldn't stop the gasp escaping her throat but she pulled Ashlyn's hand away from Dean. Ashlyn's limp form landed in Missouri's arms and Missouri sat herself on the floor, unable to stand anymore. She looked up towards Sam.

Sam hand moved back into the position he'd adopted earlier, with Dean's head and shoulders on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his big brother and prayed for Dean to wake up, prayed for the convulsions to stop. "Come on Dean, please."

He shot Missouri a hopeless glance and then his gaze shifted to watch as Ashlyn's eyes fluttered open and she coughed, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover it. When she pulled her hand away it was decorated in blood and Sam frowned when he saw the fear in her eyes. She struggled to get away from Missouri but Missouri refused to let her, not until she knew she was alright.

A small intake of breath brought his attention back to Dean, whose eyes shot open to stare at Sam. A trickle of blood ran down from his nose and Sam wiped it away with his hand, a lump forming in his throat. He should have never let Dean go through with this.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked lightly.

"M'fine." Dean croaked. He had a pounding headache that caused his eyes to ache, his throat felt dry and itchy and he could taste a familiar coppery taste that was rarely a good sign, "M'fine Sammy."

He rolled his head to look at Ashlyn who had calmed down slightly, when their eyes locked however she struggled again, this time breaking from Missouri's grasp. She rushed out of the room and after a fleeting glance at the boys, Missouri followed her.

"Ashlyn!" The brothers heard her shout, "Ashlyn, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out of here and away from him… You'd do well to do the same." There was pause before she spoke again, "You felt it didn't you? You know exactly what I'm on about, don't you? And you know what this means?"

"No… I don't know what this means and neither do you. I never should have called you… I never should have let you near that poor boy."

"Poor boy? He's no boy! You know what he is! Do yourself a favour and get rid of him before he brings evil knocking at your door." Then she added darkly, "Hell, do us all a favour and get rid of him permanently."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know him like I do."

"I don't need to know him. All I need to know is that the stories are true and that means if you help him, you're damned and there ain't no helping you."

"Just get out. You want to go so badly. Get out."

The boys looked at each other, both listening hard to the conversation, or more appropriately – argument, that was going on downstairs.

"He's evil. Remember that. A leopard can't change its spots and neither can he." And with that a loud bang, which sounded like the front door being thrown shut, the conversation was ended.

A few moments later and Missouri had returned back up the stairs and was leaning against the doorframe of the room, her eyes locked on the two brothers. Dean still in Sam's lap and Sam keeping him forced there until he knew he was well enough to move. She smiled sadly at the two.

"Why must the fates be so cruel to the pair of you?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Right then, let's get down to business. Thank you everyone for reading this – your support and encouragement means so much and well… it's encouraging. I have a laptop now to continue my writing in 'other' places besides my bedroom… hope that works out – it's really just an excuse to lie down in bed and still be able to go on my computer.

I am officially staying clear of any spoilers for a couple of months – last spoiler I heard nearly sent me into a panic attack so I'm using one of Freud's defence mechanisms and I'm blocking it out.

And in even bigger news – I worked in yet another Dean shower scene… (For those who have no idea what I'm talking it about – I'm making it my goal for my stories to include at least one Dean shower scene.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Missouri?" Sam ventured, finally letting up on his brother just enough for Dean to pull himself into a seated position.

"I'll make us something proper to eat. You boys get cleaned up, okay? There's a shower in the bathroom and some clean towels in the closet." She sighed and turned away, "I want you downstairs in an hour."

Silence fell as she left the room and both brothers continued to stare at the spot she'd been standing in. After a few moments Sam titled his head to look at Dean, whose gaze was focused on the floor in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but saw Dean tense. What could he say? He had no idea what was going on so how was he supposed to comfort Dean? Was he supposed to say 'it's alright' even though he knew it wasn't?

He closed his eyes and braced himself, speaking gently, treading carefully, "Dean…"

"Don't Sam." Was all Dean said before pulling himself up from the bed. He swayed for a mere second but righted himself before Sam even had he chance to react.

"We don't know what she meant." Sam whispered.

Dean ignored Sam, acted like he hadn't heard him, "I think I'm gonna take a shower."

And he really felt like he needed one. He felt filthy… he felt contaminated. Ashlyn had seen something inside his dream and whatever it was… it was bad… he knew it was bad. And it was inside him…

"I'll grab a bag from the car…" Sam sighed, knowing that though there was nothing he could say, he could at least get some clean clothes out for his brother.

Sam watched as his brother left the room, listening to Dean opening what sounded like two doors before finding the bathroom and closing the door behind him with a loud click. Sam sighed and stood up, peering down the hall at the closed bathroom door where he heard mild shuffling as he exited the room and wandered back down the stairs.

He paused when he reached the front door, gazing back up the stairs. He was surprised when Missouri gently coughed and he turned to look at her, "What's going on here Missouri?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sighed, "Don't mean I won't try. You have to promise to keep your eye on him Sam – there's gonna be a hell of a lot of trouble. This is some seriously ferocious fire we're playing with now."

"Can't we just…" Sam started but Missouri shook her head.

"No simple way out of this." She glanced up the stairs, "Now go get your bags. There's a fold up bed in the attic, you can bring it down and set it up in the spare room with the other bed."

Sam nodded and reached for the front door, fingering the Impala keys that he'd taken from Dean earlier.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He leaned back against the bathroom door once he'd closed it, taking one long deep breath before pushing himself away and moving towards the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed red from lack of proper sleep and his skin was paler that a woman in white's dress. He had a gentle smear of browning blood just beneath his nose and he snorted in disgust, wiping the flaky dried on bits away to leave a red tint on his skin.

With aching muscles, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it like the restricting piece of cloth that it was. He stared at himself in the mirror once more and grimaced as he thought he saw the flicker of bruises littering his skin. He reached up to his neck, lifting it up to see it better, just like with the bruises, he thought he saw the flicker of scratch marks but when his hand gingerly touched the sore skin, they just vanished.

"I'm losing my mind… seeing things." Dean sighed, steadying himself against the sink basin.

He took one more deep breath then turned and reached over to turn the shower on, waiting until a steady stream of steaming water shot out, covers his arms in droplets of warmth. He nodded in approval and gently unfastened the buttons on his jeans, dropping them to the floor and kicking them over to his shirt. He tugged gently at his watch and tossed it onto the pile before tugging his boxers down and throwing them on top.

He hissed softly as the water washed over his skin, trying to cleanse him of something that wasn't even on the outside but the hiss turned to a hum as he tried to forget about the pain flowing through him. What he really needed was a good night sleep without fits and without being rudely awakened.

"Please allow me to introduce myself…" He sang gently, rolling his head under the water, directing it down his back, "I'm a man of wealth and taste."

He made it all the way to the third chorus, singing slightly louder with forgotten bliss, "Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name, oh yeah…", before he heard a gentle rapping at the door and heard Sam telling him to leave some hot water for him. Dean shot back a muffled reply and turned the shower off, finishing the lines he was singing, "…but what's puzzling you - is the nature of my game.", and grabbing a towel from the closet near the door. He dried himself down quickly before wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed a second towel and was on rubbing his hair as he exited the bathroom, feeling more relaxed then when he had first gone in.

"All yours." He muttered, sliding back into the spare room where Sam was pulling some clean clothes out from a bag.

"You feeling better?" Sam asked, looking up and glad to see the colour slowly finding it's way back to his brother's skin.

Dean nodded and pulled on a pair of boxers, "I'm fine Sammy."

Sam nodded too, knowing that, even though that was the answer Dean always gave, this time it was at least partly genuine but that didn't stop the worry, "I'm gonna jump in the shower – you did leave some hot water right?"

"Yeah…" Dean replied, pulling a shirt on and laid down on the bed, resting his eyes for just a minute.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It wasn't long before Sam was locking the bathroom door behind himself and was taking in the scene in front of him. His brother had barely even been in the shower and yet both the mirror and window were fogged up. Sam sighed and shook his head, eyes landing on the pile of clothes Dean had left on the floor.

"First things first." He muttered, really wishing he didn't have to touch his brother's boxers…

He pocketed Dean's watch, making a mental note to hand it back to his brother and he folded the jeans neatly. Did Dean actually not know how to clean up after himself or did he just delight in letting Sam do it? Sam took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that something was up with Dean and it wasn't his fault… but that didn't explain all the others times.

He reached down for the item of clothing; Dean's scruffy crumpled up shirt. He lifted it up and looked at in disgust… but his look of disgust changed to a frown and then to worry. He turned the shirt over in his hands and wondered how the hell he'd missed it before… There were four steady parallel red lines down the back… Blood. Dean had been bleeding. Sam held the shirt closer, his fingers tracing the lines… judging by the distance between each line, the bleeding was due to a claw mark. But how the hell had Dean managed to get a claw mark and why the hell had Sam not noticed anything before?

"Dean…" He whispered and without really thinking, his legs were moving back towards the bedroom, shirt held loosely at his side.

"That was quick." Dean said, without even opening his eyes.

"What's this?" Sam demanded, ignoring Dean's remark.

Dean opened one eye and looked at the shirt Sam was waving about in front of him, "That's my shirt Sammy boy – doesn't take a genius to work that one out."

Sam growled… he actually growled. He opened the shirt up and turned it over, showing Dean the four lines on the back of it, "I'm talking about this."

"What the hell?" Dean pulled himself up from his nice comfortable position, both eyes wide open and alert, staring and the blood stained shirt, "What did you do to my shirt Sam?"

"Me? I did nothing. I was cleaning up your mess and I found it like this." Sam continued staring at Dean and when Dean frowned in reply he hissed out a low breath and moved closer to the bed, "Turn around and lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"Now Dean!"

Dean bared his teeth but did as Sam asked, turning so his back was to Sam and lifting his shirt just enough to show perfectly clean and perfectly intact skin.

"What the…?" Sam questioned, reaching out and touching Dean's back, trying his best to find the scars that should be there.

"You done perving?" Dean asked, though he didn't wait for a reply before he pulled his shirt back down and span round to face Sam, eyes glaring.

"Dean… this is pretty flesh blood. Probably an hour old at the most… so how the hell did it get on your shirt… you're not even bleeding."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt of Sam, staring at the marks. A lump formed in his throat and he tried his best to swallow it. It couldn't be possible right? It had just been a dream… dreams couldn't actually physically harm you. You don't fall over and get a bloody knee in a dream and then wake up with one, you don't fall out of a tree and break your arm and wake up screaming because your arm actually need a pot now and you don't get clawed in the back by some shadow thing and wake up bleeding. Things like that just weren't normal… weren't right.

"Sam… I…" Dean started, "In the dream I…"

And that was all Sam needed to know. This recurring dream of Deans had to go… and it seemed the only way they could put an end to it was to figure it out. Good thing a certain psychic busying herself about downstairs knew more than she was letting on – the only thing now was to convince her to tell them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N – The song Dean was singing in the shower is called 'Sympathy for the Devil' by Rolling Stones (there are also numerous cover versions) and well… I saw it in my playlist and thought what the hell… Hope your still enjoying. :D


	11. Lost and Found

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

This chapter and the next one were originally both together but I felt it was too rushed so I spilt it in two and expanded them both, which means that the next one is already written and I'm gonna upload it tomorrow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lost and Found

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Missouri turned away and walked back through to the kitchen as she heard the front door close. When she reached the kitchen she found a pot and filled it with cold water, lighting the stove and placing it on top of the ring. She stared at it for a moment, watching the flames flicker around the bottom.

"How am I supposed to tell you what you are?" She whispered to no one in particular, "You wouldn't believe me. I don't believe me."

She took in a deep breath and coughed, she could still feel that thick black tar. It was slowly spreading through the air and she was sure that its strength was growing; she knew exactly what it was. It was _His_ essence. She never should have called Ashlyn, never should have encouraged that poor boy to go towards the tree. She felt a wave of guilt, along with a wave of nausea. It was her fault that whatever barriers had been keeping _Him_ trapped and subdued were now crumbling, at least that's how she felt.

"Oh you poor boys." She sighed, hearing the front door open and shut as Sam returned to the house, "What are we going to do?"

As she heard Sam climbing up the stairs, she felt a rush of black electric rush through her system, so strong that she had to grab hold of the worktop to steady herself, the tar feeling filling her lungs momentarily, choking her. It wasn't until she heard the boys' voices from upstairs that the moment passed and she found she was able to breathe again.

She took the pot off the stove before pulling a chair out from the table where she sat shakily down on it, taking a moment or two to gather herself. That was when she heard the first whine; a gentle whining and a scraping. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the back door. After a minute or so of these noises, the scraping stopped and whining turned to barking; loud incessant barking.

Standing up and moving over the window she looked out and saw a black Labrador sitting a few feet from the back door, barking and barking and barking.

"Hey!" She called, "What you doing?"

The dog looked at her through the window with longing and lost puppy eyes, begging for her to open the door. She frowned and though reluctant, she opened the back door and beckoned the dog towards her.

"What you doing here honey?" She asked, kneeling down, "You lost?"

The Lab stopped barking and rushed past her into the house, she reached out to grab it but it growled threateningly in warning, baring it's teeth. She fell backwards and away from it, heart hammering and mind cussing as she wished she'd never opened that door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dean… these dreams are dangerous. They're hurting you somehow and yet you don't have any marks… that's just wrong."

"I know." Dean admitted, wishing he could see his back. He remembered the flickering of bruises and sore marks that he saw in the bathroom mirror.

"Get dressed. We need Miss…" But Sam paused and cocked his head to the side, hearing the distinct noise of a dog barking, "What the hell is that?"

"Probably just some neighbours dog."

"No… it sounds like it's in Missouri's garden." Sam frowned and climbed over the bed to look out the window to the back garden, trying his best to see down into the garden. He could just make out the back end of a black Lab.

He watched as the dog stopped barking and suddenly rushed at the door and when the dog didn't reappear, he realised that Missouri must have opened the door.

"Missouri doesn't have a dog does she?" He asked.

Dean shrugged and pulled on his jeans, "We barely know the woman; she could have a dog, a gerbil and a freaking goldfish for all we know."

"I think we would have noticed if she had a dog." Sam replied, turning to look at Dean.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the large black Lab bounding through the bedroom door and straight at Dean, knocking him down to the ground.

"Dean!"

Dean had just managed to fasten the button to his jeans when the dog sent him down. He looked up to see the heavy dog resting it's paws on his shoulders, one of those big dog grins on it's face and before he could stop it - it attacked.

Wet slimy slobber all over his face as it began licking him to death with its large doggy tongue. He heard Missouri gasp from the doorway.

"It… It came at me. I tried to reach out and grab it but I thought it was gonna bite me. I thought it would rip me to shreds." She breathed out.

Sam watched in a mixture of confusion as Dean pushed against the dog and tried to get up but the dog just kept on licking.

"Gerroff me!" Dean growled and pushed once more before the Lab obeyed and climbed off him, allowing him to stand.

Sam saw as the dog stared expectantly at Dean, the way it titled its head, the way its eyes were locked on Dean… waiting for the next command… it was so familiar. It was so much like the…

Dean stared down at the dog and wiped the slobber off his face before breaking out into a grin and laughing at the big mutt in front of him, kneeling down and stroking its head. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam tense and take a step backward.

"Dean… you know what that is don't you?" Sam asked, sparing Missouri a look who watched the boys and the dog curiously.

"It's a dog." Dean answered, looking up but when his eyes met Sam's, he suddenly understood what Sam was on about, "No way. Hell no. That's impossible. Why the hell would it be here? In this dog?"

"Oh no." Missouri let out a breath, "Oh God… no. It's a hellhound isn't it? And this isn't the first time you've seen it… when? When did you see it before?"

"Not that long ago." Sam answered, still watching the hellhound warily but it was quite content to just stare at Dean, "How'd you know it was a hellhound?"

Missouri ignored the question, carrying on to ask more of her own. "Right before the dreams started?"

"I guess." Dean said as he slowly stood up, "Why?"

When Missouri didn't answer Sam frowned, studying her, "Missouri, are you saying that this hellhound has something to do with these dreams?"

She had a sad smile on her face as she looked over at Sam, "Yes… and No."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it woke something up."

"Woke something up?" Dean asked, "Woke what up?"

"Something buried inside of you." Missouri answered cryptically.

"Is this to do with what Ashlyn saw? What she felt?" Sam asked.

"Ashlyn is a misguided woman, she doesn't know what she's talking about." She replied, eyes falling to the seemingly innocent dog as it lifted its paw up trying to get Dean's attention.

"Dean, please move away from it." Sam begged, reaching out gently to grab his brother's arm. He stopped moving as soon as he saw the hellhound snarl, baring its teeth, a throaty growl escaping from it.

"Sam, don't touch him. It won't let you touch him." Missouri cried out.

"Why the hell not?"

"It thinks your threatening him."

"Why should it care?"

"Because it… it thinks he's its master." The half truth stumbled out of Missouri's mouth and she wished she had the courage to tell it all. Inside her mind screamed at her – _And it's right._

"That's impossible. Why would it think that? Because it 'woke something up'?"

"I… there are stories… but… you wouldn't believe me. _I_ don't believe me!"

Dean took a breath, not wanting to get into Sam and Missouri's argument, and looked back at the dog, asking cautiously, not expecting an answer, "What are you doing here?"

The hellhound actually looked shocked by Dean's question, as if he had reminded it of its purpose for being there. It suddenly leapt forward and grabbed hold of Dean, tugging at him, pulling him. And it was actually being careful not to hurt him. When he refused to move it let go and barked at him once before grabbing hold again, whimpering and trying to drag him.

It was begging him to go with it. Begging him to follow. Dean swallowed hard and without glancing at Missouri or Sam, he slowly let himself be led out of the room. Once the hellhound seemed to be sure that Dean was following, it let go and clambered down the stairs, glancing back every now and then to make sure Dean was still there.

"Dean?" Sam called, catching up with his brother, "Dean should we really be doing this?"

"I don't know but if it thinks I'm its master then it won't hurt me, right?"

The hellhound stopped at the front door and looked up at Dean but before Dean reached it, it whimpered again and backed away from the door. Sam watched as it seemed to try and herd Dean away from the door and when he heard the gentle rap on the door, he wondered if the hellhound knew something they didn't.

"Don't answer it." Sam said simply.

"Yes Sam… because that's exactly what I was planning on doing." Dean glared at Sam, "D'you think I'm stupid?"

"Well…"

The hellhound started growling again, but this time it was aimed at the door and it stood protectively in front of Dean. Whoever was on the other side knocked once more and everyone but the hellhound was silent.

Even when you're on edge and just waiting for something to happen, when that something happens, you can still be caught off guard, if only because you weren't sure what exactly it was that you were expecting. So when the front door was kicked open with a loud crash and a loud bang, all three of them couldn't help but jump.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	12. Shattered Walls

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Woohay! Finally! Been having some technical difficulties. Basically I got a laptop and my PC got jealous and decided to go all FUBAR and refuse to turn on… the punch to the gut comes 'cause my PC had all my updated Fan Fic files on… including this chapter… But I've finally managed to get this chapter off so I can upload it as promised.

And also – by the way, thank you all so much for the great response to this story! I love you people!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shattered Walls

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A young girl stood on the other side of the door and Dean recognised her instantly. Her long blond hair wasn't tied back like last time but down, gently framing her young face. Her lips curled upwards and into a devilish smile and her black eyes landed on the hellhound that was still growling at her before lifting up and locking on Dean.

Towering behind her was older and extremely well built man. He looked like one of those tough guys; bald and strong, tattoo's running up and down his arms. He was the muscle and he was probably also the one who kicked the door open. He stood there, staring in with hard black eyes, waiting for instructions. It would have been comical if not for their cold callous expressions and the fact that the air seemed to freeze.

"You know, that's kind of rude – not answering the door when someone's knocking. Not that I really expect much better from you." The girl spoke.

"What do you want?" Sam spat at her.

She looked at him with disgust, "You should really stay out of this. After all it's got nothing to do with you and you should keep it that way."

Dean sidestepped to make sure he was standing in front of Sam, blocking her view of him. He knew it would be impossible but if he could, he'd prefer to keep Sam out of it, "You leave him alone."

Behind him he heard Sam protest, muttering his name in caution but Dean just ignored him, focusing on the threat standing before him.

"We're not here for him. We're here for you. The almighty traitor. You really thought you could get away with it and we'd never find out? You didn't think we'd come looking for you?" Her eyes were back on Dean, looking him up and down waiting for his reaction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean snarled. He glanced at the hellhound briefly, its hackles were right up and it was baring its teeth now. It was keeping itself between Dean and these demons and Dean couldn't help but question why.

"I know… that's the real kicker ain't it? You have no clue what you've done but that doesn't get you out of punishment." She took a step forward and the dog growled louder, "There's a special place in hell for you, if we don't totally destroy you first."

His attention was back on the girl, eyes flicking to the man behind her briefly who was still awaiting instructions, "You really have me confused with someone else."

She turned to look at the man behind her muttering sarcastically, "Oh well, he says it's not him. We must be wrong. Those ripples in the air must belong to someone else around here."

The man behind her smirked and nodded.

"You're the ones from the Roadhouse aren't you?" Sam asked suddenly,

"I already told you to keep out of it and no, we're not with them. They're morons who have no idea what they're doing. Hell, they even think you were tricked into it. They think it wasn't even your choice. Can you believe that?" She sounded outraged by the accusation.

"Well I guess it's a trait that runs among all demons – stupidity." Dean snarked.

"Must be contagious too because if you think you can talk your way out of this you're stupid." She cocked her head to the side and smirked, "How's your back? Must have hurt like a bitch, eh?"

Dean froze and narrowed his eyes, anger rising and burning inside him.

"Claws digging deep… but that's what you get for being a tricky devil, we have to try and hang on even harder to keep hold but you still manage to slip away, past the darkness."

Dean shook his head slowly. That was impossible. Those things in the dark in his dream… they were demons?

"You just have no clue do you? I'd pity you but you don't deserve it."

"I don't need it either. You are one seriously screwed up chick." He ground out forcefully, locking eyes and refusing to back down.

Her smarmy smile turned into a grimace as she stared down at the growling dog, probably imaging terrible things to do to it, the barking obviously getting on her last nerve. "You know, he's really doing my head in. If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your damn mutt up."

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell away from him." Dean's temper rose as he found himself wanting to keep the hellhound in front of him safe from the demonic bitch – he was sure it had come to warn him and however late the warning may have been he was thankful. But that wasn't all he felt for it… there was something deeper.

"Hell… funny place really but then again, you know all about that." She looked behind her, silently telling the man to move into the house.

"Sam, get Missouri out of here." Dean ordered.

"Dean… no." Sam pleaded, eyes flashing towards each person in the hallway, landing on Missouri who was biting her lip.

"Dean, you can't stay here…" She whispered, pleading with the boy to see sense but she could feel the tar rising, the electricity in the air crackling as his temper rose, the barrier already so broken.

"No... she's right. You can't but it's okay, I'm gonna take you back home; back to where you belong." The girl hissed, she held her hand out behind her back and the man passed her something silver. She held it out in front of her, pointing it towards Dean, "Now once upon a time, this wouldn't do much good but right now…"

Dean gritted his teeth as he stared down the barrel of the gun, swallowing hard. The gun looked so wrong in the hands of a child, even one whose eyes were blacker and darker than the demon's 'soul' that resided insider her. _Do demons even have souls?_ Dean questioned in his mind. He had wondered it many times before and he and Sam had even debated about it once when they were younger.

But whether or not demons had souls, he had a gun pointed at his head and he was so sure that this was it, this was the end because he saw her finger moving to pull the trigger. And she did. She pulled the trigger but before either had time to react; the hellhound was up, diving for her, driving the gun up and away from Dean but unfortunately into it.

Sam watched as the girl cursed and she landed heavily on the floor, the hellhound whimpering next to her. She pushed herself into a kneeling position next to the dog and placed her fingers on the wound in the dogs chest. Dean took an angry step forward but Sam grabbed his arms holding him back so all Dean could do was shout and threaten "Stay away from him you bitch!"

She smiled wickedly and raised her now bloody fingers to her lips, licking the crimson liquid away, "Tasty."

The hellhound half whimpered, half growled - the pain its shell was feeling coursing through its essence.

"Dean!" Missouri warned, or at least tried to warn, as she watched on in horror "You have to calm down."

Dean turned to face her for a moment but ignored her, returning to the fray at hand. Eyes following the girls every move. He shook Sam's hand off him, silently telling him he wasn't planning anything stupid. But hell… he wanted to. He wanted to throw himself at her and tear her apart limb from limb.

Sam continued to watch the girl as she pulled herself all the way up and lifted the gun up, aiming it at the dog's head. And what he also watched was how this threat to the dog's life, to the hellhound, angered Dean even more. He watched as his brother's eyes shone brightly with rage before Dean closed them briefly and then time seemed to slow.

She pulled the trigger, Dean opened his eyes… but then, they weren't his eyes anymore. Their usual colour was masked and mixed with a chaotic combination of crimson and black, forever moving around the cold empty pupils, like lava and fire. The bullet that should have entered into the dog's skull dissipated into thin air instead. And the girl looked towards Dean in horror, the large man at the door stumbled back in fear and Missouri gasped behind him. And then Dean spoke.

As he spoke, more than one voice echoed. Sammy counted three. The first was Dean's; only far angrier than Sam had ever heard him in his entire life.

"No one touches my dog!" The voice cried, "You wish to betray me? Then let the crows of hell feast upon your sinners' hearts."

The second voice was like a rumble, violent and dangerous and its words, whilst holding the same meaning, were far older. Sam recognised them instantly – Latin. He used it often. They were cold and harsh.

And the last voice that Sam could hear was barely a whisper, yet it was more terrifying then the other two combined. It was a voice that would shake the wind and would cause chaos wherever it was spoken. Its choice of language was neither English nor Latin and though Sam rarely came across it, he could distinguish the twists and turns of each word. Its choice of language was Hebrew.

"RETURN!" All three voices spoke in union, in their respective language.

Sam found the sight in front of him far too disgusting to watch, and yet for some horrifying reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away. The demons shrieked and screamed as their flesh burned and their limbs twisted at odd angles, as if the bodies were closing in on themselves.

"Return." The voiced echoed again.

And there was silence.

Sam looked at where the demon once stood but there was nothing to see – no ash or melted flesh. He could smell it but there was nothing to see. No evidence of what had just happened.

He returned his attention to Dean whose eyes had fallen closed and whose body fell limp. Without even having to think about it or command his body, Sam immediately reached out and grabbed Dean, laying him gently on the ground and checking his vitals. He was breathing and he had a steady heartbeat, so that was a good sign.

When his eyes flickered open to reveal the natural colour that they were supposed to be, his brow creased questioningly and Sam expected him to ask what had happened. Instead, in one voice – his own voice – he croaked out, "What am I?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	13. Ignorance is bliss, the truth

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

And the truth comes out! But how are the boys going to cope? Hope you still enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ignorance is bliss, the truth just downright sucks…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam stared at his brother, not knowing the answer to the question. He was Dean Winchester, brother, hunter, protector… but there was obviously so much more to him that neither of them knew about.

"Dean… I… If I could keep this from you I really would because you don't deserve it. But I know I can't… I know there'll be more of them coming." Sam looked at Missouri as she spoke, his eyes pleading for answers.

His attention was brought back to his brother though as Dean struggled to free himself of Sam's grip and crawled over to the whimpering hellhound. Tears threatened to spill from Dean's bright clear eyes as he placed a shaking hand on the dogs gunshot wound and looked up at Sam, begging, "Sammy, please we have to help him. Please, do something."

"Dean… he's dying." Sam tried to reason, pulling himself up so he was standing over his brother.

"No. Meg's host didn't die while she was still inside… he can't die Sam." Dean continued begging, his hand pressed firmly against the wound thought Sam could still see it shaking.

Missouri watched the pleading boy in front of her, he looked so young, he looked so innocent. All anger faded into worry, no longer the raging beast he was just a moment before, "Sam, there's a first aid kit up in the bathroom."

"The bullet…" Dean choked back a sob, watching the blood staining his hands.

"I'll go get some things to get it out with."

And with that, Missouri rushed off to the kitchen and Sam rushed up the stairs leaving Dean begging the dog beneath his hands not to die. It took nearly an hour to remove the bullet and patch the dog back up and seen as the dog only allowed Dean to touch it, he was the one who had to do it, continuously telling the hellhound he was sorry and telling it not to die.

Shortly after 'surgery', the hellhound fell into a dreamless sleep and Dean lifted it up into his arms and followed Missouri and Sam through to the living area where Sam and Dean took the couch, the hellhound laid across Dean's knees, and Missouri sat opposite, just like before. She watched as Dean stared down at the dog and stroked the fur gently, his eyes were red with unspent tears.

"Missouri?" Sam broke the silence that had fallen and was looking expectantly at the psychic, "You know what's going on don't you?"

"I have an idea and you're really not going to like it." She turned to face Sam, her eyes begging him to forgive her and to comfort her.

"We need to know." Sam sighed, "Doesn't matter whether we like it or not."

"There's this story, it's not an old story. In fact it's still so young that some consider it a rumour more than a story. Well… the story speaks of good and evil and destiny and redemption. According to the story, a very old and powerful demon was given a second chance by God himself. Now this demon was the worst of the worst, it was evil incarnate." Missouri started, a lump forming quickly in her lump, "Even other demons feared it, and just its name was enough to make them cower."

Dean had raised his head now, "Why would God give a demon a second chance? A demon is a demon. They're just plain evil. Are you saying that God actually expected this demon to become good?"

"God is very wise. And honey, you see, this demon never used to be a demon. He once held a place in heaven. He was an angel… still is in a way I guess. You're regular fallen angel. You see, in order to keep a true balance in the world, there has to be both good and evil and well, this unlucky angel seemed to be the one destined to be the first evil. It's not like he chose it… it chose him."

Sam frowned, listening carefully to Missouri, trying to relate everything together, "And?"

"And well… there's so much evil in the world that God thought that maybe now would be the time to give his 'rival' a chance to lead a normal life for once and move away from the path that destiny had originally carved out for him. He felt sorry for the cards that life had dealt the demon."

"I've got a very bad feeling about where you're going with this." Dean tried to grin but worry was too evident in his eyes.

"He decided that he wanted a shot at redemption because he was well, sick of being the bad guy. So he was reborn as a mortal - a normal average mortal leading a normal ordinary life. Or at least that was the plan. But it wasn't just any demon; not just any fallen angel. How many fallen angels do you know of?"

"One." Dean answered before Sam could get in with his freaky supernatural knowledge, "Just one."

"Lucifer. Satan. _The_ Devil." Missouri sighed.

"He doesn't exist. He's just a myth, a legend." Sam swallowed hard.

"Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons… they're all myths, they're all just stories but the pair of you know better and you know I'm telling the truth."

"Don't say it." Dean asked, closing his eyes briefly, "Please, Missouri. You're wrong."

"Dean…" Missouri started but found her throat tightening once again, "I wish I was wrong. But the hellhound? The dreams? Those demons? You can't deny the proof."

"I can deny what the damned hell I want." Dean spat, his hand had stopped stroking the dog in front of him, frozen. He was scared, terrified of the implication Missouri was making. He could feel the bile rising up his throat.

"There's no way. It's stupid and impossible. How the hell do you expect us to believe that?" Sam jumped to his feet, almost as if he was trying to threaten Missouri into taking it all back.

"I never believed the stories… until now. I still can't wrap my head around it. It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change who you are."

"Of course it changes who I am! I'm no better than the things we hunt. I'm _worse_ than the things we hunt. Everything is my fault… Jess… Mom… Dad… I killed them – or at least I caused their deaths one way or another. No! I don't believe you." He turned his head away and gritted his teeth, "I can't…"

"I think we better go…" Sam whispered.

"Don't even think about it. Where would you go? There are demons out there looking for you." Missouri stood up and though she was nowhere near Sam's height, she was just as threatening.

"Missouri…" Dean warned, still keeping his eyes averted.

"No! You are Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester, brother of Samuel Winchester. You are a good man and a hero. You _may_ have the soul of Satan but you are not evil. If you ask me… this whole second chance thing is working out pretty well. I'm not going to let you throw away all those years just because you've found something bad out."

"Found something bad out? Something bad is when you find your girlfriend cheating on you with your best friend, something bad is when you fall and break your arm. This… THIS is a freaking catastrophe… a freaking disaster. I am the embodiment of evil. How can you say that this is just bad?"

"No… this isn't happening. You can't just tell us something like that. My brother isn't… he isn't…" Sam muttered under his breath.

"You saw what he did."

"I killed a little girl…" Dean gasped in realisation, bile rising even further, stinging his throat, "I sent her to hell along with that demon that was inside her. Oh God… she was just a little girl. She was a kid."

"You don't know that." Missouri whispered, "You don't really know what just happened."

Dean gently lifted the hellhound from his knee and stood up, placing it where he had just been sitting before turning away from Missouri and Sam to leave the room, "I know exactly what I did… I could feel _it._" _Part of me even enjoyed it._ But his last thoughts went unheard, even to the mind reader, and he willed his body to move out of the room. The open front door was tempting but his coiling guts and light head forced him up the stairs and towards the bathroom where he closed the door behind him and fell to the floor in front of the toilet, torn between trying to keep the sick down and just letting it come up.

One deep breath and he closed his eyes, remembering flashes from the dream, echoes of those spoken words.

"_Seek." _

_SEE._

Why? What was so important about seeing? Ignorance is bliss… that's how the saying goes, right? What's so wrong with things staying hidden?

"_The truth."_

_THE LIE._

The truth? What was the truth? That he was really one of the things that he hunted? And what about the lie? The lie that everything he'd done didn't make an iota of difference? That all those big bads he'd destroyed meant nothing because there would always be him left...?

"_The past."_

_THE PRESENT._

He knew the stories. He'd studied the bible… the verses… everything… he knew what Satan had done, what the stories claimed he'd done. That was the past. What about the present? What the hell about the present? What did that mean?

"_The beginning of evil."_

_THE END OF GOOD._

The beginning of evil… well that was easy. Satan was evil. The first evil. The first big bad mother fucking evil son of a bitch. And the end of good? What was that? Was it a warning or just a statement – telling him that the whole chance for redemption thing was a load of bull and he was going to end up… evil, no matter what.

"_Free the soul."_

_FREE YOURSELF._

Just whose soul was the voice referring to? His? Satan's? Were they one in the same? And how was he supposed to free himself? Or was the voice not talking to him?

His guts clenched and he couldn't hold it back anymore, stress and emotions far too much, palms clammy and sweaty, body shaking, breathing heavy, and everything he'd eaten in the past day ended up at the bottom of the toilet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	14. Whispering Winds

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Here we go! Short than normal but some action and some pain for you:D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Whispering Winds

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Leave him Sam." Missouri spoke gently, stopping Sam from following his brother out the door, "Give him a minute."

"What is he tries to do something stupid?"

"Well I wouldn't blame him but we've got to trust him." She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "He needs some time to deal with this. He's in denial, you both are."

"In denial? After what you just told us? How could we not be?"

"Sam, take a seat and settle down before you wake the dog."

"You mean Dean's pet hellhound?" He raised his arms to exaggerate his disbelief.

"Sam!" Missouri hissed warningly.

"I'm sorry. I am. It's just…" Sam sat back down, "Well, Dean isn't an angel, we all know that but he isn't the Devil either. He can't be. Not after everything he's done. Not after everything he's been through."

"It's harder for you to believe but I think deep down… Dean knows it's the truth."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's say it is true – which I still don't believe – what are we supposed to do? Are we supposed to just keep going on as we are? And those demons… there'll be more. How can we defend ourselves against that?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_He didn't remember falling asleep but he must have, why else would he be back here – in the darkness. From what he could tell, he was just lying there. He could feel the eyes on him, feel the 'demons' moving closer but he did nothing. He felt completely numb, emotionally and physically – just numb._

_A breeze blew past, gently caressing his skin but he just ignored it. He didn't even blink – hell, he didn't even know whether his eyes were open or closed. Deafening silence pounded at him but he just took it, waiting for it to end – waiting for the darkness to dissolve into the desert or for someone to just wake him up._

_He felt something nudge his arm, lifting it so something soft could crawl under it, whimpering, snuggling into him. He looked down at the form and managed to catch the glow from soft red eyes looking back up at him._

"_Heya boy." He muttered, stroking the hellhound's fur, "What you doing here?"_

_He felt it's body tense and heard it growl but the growl was not directed at him, it was meant for the advancing shadows._

"_Shhh, it's okay. Haven't you heard?" Dean said, mocking the darkness whilst trying to comfort the hellhound, "I'm the freaking prince of darkness."_

_And at these words, the darkness faded and he was laid underneath that large tree next to the hellhound. He stared at the leaves and watched them dance as the warm wind whipped through them. Somewhere deep in the distance, he heard thunder rumbling and found himself wondering where the lightning was or even the rain._

"_It should be raining." Dean stated. _

_The hellhound lifted it's head and placed it on Dean's chest, ears perked as it listened._

"_But it never rains in the desert does it?" He asked._

_The chorus of voices that existed on the wind answered him._

"_It rains."_

_IT POURS._

"_It showers."_

_IT COMES._

"_When the soul weeps."_

_WHEN THE BODY CRIES._

"_Rain falls."_

_RAIN POURS._

"_Whatever." He mumbled and lifted his hand to stroke the hellhound's head. The hellhound leaned into the touch and Dean looked down at it, tilting his head, "Do you have a name?"_

_The hellhound just stared back._

"_You need one."_

_And again, the voices interrupted his thoughts._

"_Names are nothing."_

_NAMES ARE EVERYTHING._

"_They're weakness."_

_THEY'RE STRENGTH._

"_They bind you."_

_THEY FREE YOU._

"_Shut up." Dean hissed at the voices before looking down at the hellhound again, "Okay, I'll name you."_

_The hellhound's eyes glistened and it listened carefully, waiting for it's master to give it a name, any name… just something to identify it._

"_Cujo's taken and Fido sounds like a poodle… Rex? Too cliché. I know – Dante… as in Dante's inferno… you don't like it? Okay… Ripper? Ripper's a good name."_

_The hellhound seemed to ponder this name before laying it's head back on Dean's chest, "Ripper it is then."_

_Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder roared within seconds of it disappearing. Dean looked over to the horizon and pulled himself up so he rested on his elbows. Ripper's hackles went up and Dean frowned, only just realising something._

"_How long have I been dreaming?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Maybe I should…" Sam looked towards the door, "It's been half an hour… I should see if he's okay."

Missouri nodded, she'd been letting Sam vent and calm down so that when the time came, he'd be able to deal with Dean venting. He was worried, she was too, and now after half an hour, that niggling feeling at the back of her mind became more prominent.

The hellhound whimpered and both Sam and Missouri looked at it, hackles raised, muzzle rising into a snarl in its sleep. Then with a cry and a yelp, it woke up and jumped off the seat, everything about it was alert, its eyes, ears, posture and it was already setting off out the room and towards the stairs.

Another cry was heard, painful and human, it echoed through the hall upstairs and down towards Sam and Missouri.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, rushing off after the hellhound.

The hellhound reached the bathroom door first and was barking at it, jumping up and scratching at it. It turned to look at Sam and barked, looking back towards the door. Sam pushed in front of the dog and grabbed the handle, allowing the door to swing open.

Dean lay on the bathroom floor, features pale and body shaking violently with a pool of blood around his head.

"Dean!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_He pushed himself up some more and Ripper rose with him, offering an unsteady Dean something to keep him upright when he was finally on his feet. _

"_What the hell?" Dean asked, the lightning flashed more violently, purple and red and orange and blue, and the thunders roar echoed deep in his skull causing him to wince._

_Ripper was growling at his side and Dean placed his hand on Ripper's head and gently scrubbed him behind the ears, "Settle down boy…"_

_Dean took a step forward and faltered, losing his footing, but he didn't fall. He stumbled before righting himself, the ground beneath him rumbled with the thunder, threatening to bring him to his knees. _

_Ripper was barking now and Dean spun around to see him going crazy, barking and growling at the tree along with the storm in the distance, "Ripper? What's going on?"_

_The dog was panicked and was trying it's best to hide it's fear but Dean could tell, mainly because whatever was happening was scaring the hell out of him too. He was just about to move back towards Ripper when he felt the ground beneath him crack and something wrapped tightly around his ankle._

_When he glanced down he saw a deep red root curling its way up his leg, he grabbed it and ripped it away, noticing the rips in his jeans where it had been and the blood gently seeping out of fresh wounds. He moved away from the root, his heart racing, and glanced back towards Ripper but Ripper wasn't there anymore._

"_Ripper!" Dean shouted above the noise of the thunder, "Ripper!"_

_But there was no answer, only the thunder. _

"_Sammy!" Dean shouted instead and he knew he wouldn't get an answer but it was just instinct, "Sa----!"_

_His next cry for Sam was cut short by a cry of pain as another root shot up from the ground and wrapped around his neck, bringing his body down hard and causing his head to smash against the dusty dessert floor. He was sure he heard a crack and when he lifted up his hand to feel, it was sticky and wet._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	15. Wake Up

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Again… shorter than normal but I hope it gets some blood pumping. :P

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wake Up

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_His now sticky hand wrapped itself around the root that kept him locked against the ground, bringing his other hand up he tried his best to pull it away so he could escape but it refused to release him. Lightning flashed across the sky again, a beautiful and horrifying array of colours, leaving spots dancing in his eyes and causing shadows to stretch from invisible figures._

_Dean turned his aching head to the side and watched as the lightning disappeared but the shadows didn't, they twisted and turned, deformed and terrifying, creeping along the sands towards him, moving slowly, cautious of what lay in front of them. Thunder roared in answer to the lightning and the shadows froze briefly, he could feel their fear, hear their trembling as it shook the sands._

_The voices from before began speaking again, whispering to him, spouting riddles but one thing he knew, though he didn't know how, was that the voices didn't belong to the shadows._

"_You're afraid."_

_YOU'RE SCARED._

"_You should be."_

_BUT DON'T BE._

_The shadows continued edging their way towards him, curiosity sending them closer, interest driving them forward. He pulled at the root again, thrashing about as he tried to get loose but more roots just came up and grabbed hold of him, trying to keep him still. He let out a strangled cry and silently begged to be set free and still the voices spoke to him._

"_You know what you are."_

_YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE._

"_You can feel the hunger."_

_YOU CAN FEEL THE THIRST._

"_Embrace it."_

_FIGHT IT._

_And then he heard another voice, one different from the riddlers', a familiar voice, strong and desperate, calling for him, screaming at him, commanding him._

"_DEAN!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh God! Dean…" Sam cried; falling to the floor next to his brother, he heard Missouri coming through the door but didn't turn to her; instead he reached out his hand and gently lifted Dean's head, swallowing hard as the blood wet his fingers.

Somewhere down at Dean's leg, the hellhound lay it's head and paw on his still seizing body, whimpering softly.

"Support his head…" Missouri whispered from behind Sam, "Try and keep him still."

Sam nodded and crawled closer to Dean, pulling himself under his brother so Dean's head and shoulders were in his lap once again. One hand searched Dean's skull for the bleeding and when coming across a swollen point, Sam stopped and applied slight pressure, hoping to stop or at least calm it. His other hand wrapped itself around Dean's chest, keeping him steady.

"Come on Dean… please wake up…" Sam begged. He looked up at Missouri as she moved about the bathroom, grabbing a towel and handing it to him, "Hospital… we need to get him to a hospital."

"We need wake him up first." Missouri stated calmly, "Then we'll decide if he needs to go…"

Sam nodded numbly and looking back down to his shaking brother, "Come on Dean."

And then the shaking stopped, Dean stopped. He fell completely silent and completely still and the hellhound's whimpering grew louder.

"Dean…" Sam choked out as he felt along Dean's neck for a pulse, "DEAN!"

His fingers found the pulse, weak but there and as Sam was about to breath a sigh of relief, Dean gasped and his eyes shot open. But they were unseeing and unfocused and they weren't his. They were the same ones from before, a chaos of red and black, moving freely around distant empty pupils, fire scorching it's way through the irises leaving lava in it's wake.

Then it was gone, eyes returning to their normal hazel green that Sam knew and loved, they searched the room and landed on Sam, distressed and puzzled and Dean opened his mouth to speak.

"Shhh… it's okay." Sam now had the towel pressed against the back of Dean's head and he used his other hand, which had been holding Dean down, to try and calm his brother, "Just breathe. Come on. Deep and slow."

Dean closed his mouth and turned his head to the side, trying to take Sam's advice he took a deep breath but it got lost on it's way to his lungs, causing a hiccup type of reaction and then fit of coughs came shortly after. He felt Sam turn him to the side as he kept coughing and he felt the sick coppery taste rising and sticking to his tongue as his blood came up and spilled over his lips.

"Come on, breathe." Sam repeated, patting his brothers back. He glanced up at Missouri, happy to see her reading his thoughts and reaching for a glass of water. When she filled one up, she handed it to Sam and he put it to Dean's lips, "Drink this, just a couple of sips."

Dean turned away from the glass, raising a heavy hand to wipe away the blood on his chin. His coughing stopped but breathing wasn't any easier.

"Please Dean." Sam begged, putting the glass to his lips once more and tilting it so the cool refreshing liquid splashed Dean's dry lips, "Please."

Swallowing hard, Dean opened his mouth a little and Sam supported his head so he could drink. He took small sips and rolled his head away when he felt he had enough. He'd barely even had a quarter of the water that was in the glass but his throat just felt too tight.

"Dean… come on. It's okay. I've got you." Sam whispered.

Dean just nodded but his eyes didn't meet Sam's. Thoughts tumbling over each other as he tried to make some sort of sense of what had happened in his dream and why every part of him really felt like he'd been attacked. His throat a little clearer, he took a deep shuddering breath and looking down, he saw Ripper snuggling into his leg.

Sam saw Dean's gaze and looked down at the hellhound too, smiling slightly, "Guess he's learned that I'm not going to hurt you."

Dean nodded again and cleared his throat, "I've called him Ripper."

Sam bit his lip at the pain laced in Dean's words, "Ripper… should have guessed it'd be something like that."

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"What? No way, Dean you are far from evil. If you were evil I'd have sorted you out several states ago."

"But it's all my fault…"

"None of it is your fault." Sam stated firmly, hating how young and vulnerable Dean sounded, "None of it."

Missouri knelt down next to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder, she had the first aid kit in her other hand. Sam hadn't even heard her leave and come back, "Can I have a look?"

"Dean… this might hurt I little but you've been bleeding pretty badly back here, we're just gonna check it out, okay?" Sam spoke gently as he lifted Dean up so that Missouri could see the back of his head.

She grabbed another towel and dampened it, cleaning away the blood so she could get a better look at the cut but as hard as she looked, she couldn't find anything. Her fingers laced through his hair, feeling his skull and though she felt him wince, she couldn't feel any lumps or see anything that looked like it had been bleeding.

"There's… there's nothing there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	16. Alice in Wonderland Analogy

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I've had evil plot bunnies attacking me left, right and centre and even when I have sat down to focus on this story I've been finding it a little hard. It may be short but I've managed to finally write an update… so I am really, really sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice in Wonderland Analogy

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam had helped Dean to his feet and had helped him hobble along to the bedroom where he took a seat on the bed and drew his knees up while Sam sat at the edge just watching him. Ripper followed them, deciding to sit by the door, keeping watch, ears perked up and eyes searching the surrounding area, paying particular attention to the shadows, as if he thought something could jump out from them at any moment. Missouri stayed behind to clean up the bathroom, letting the brothers have a few moments to collect themselves.

"I don't get it." Dean said simply.

"Don't get what?" Sam asked.

"How can I be The Devil? I mean, come on! Holy water, salt lines, Christo for GOD'S SAKE!" Dean growled – his use of words causing Ripper to flinch, the hellhound's eyes flashing red momentarily. The hellhound's flinch turned into a wince as Dean's voice rose and Sam found himself wincing at the ferocity behind his brother's words as well.

"Let's not think about it… you… you're covered in blood. You should get changed… I'm sure there are still some clean clothes in one of your bags." Then he added with a smile, "If you keep having these dreams the laundry bill is gonna be impossible to pay."

"That's funny." Dean muttered, "I know it's funny but I just can't… this is freaking me out big time Sam. Never mind the blood, these dreams aren't normal… they're too real. I… I was afraid I wasn't going to wake up. And when I did I didn't feel… right."

Sam swallowed hard, listening to his brother voice his fears. The same fears that Sam had. When Dean had refused to wake up it had nearly killed him and when he did wake up, those eyes, "They weren't yours."

"What weren't mine?"

Sam looked up at his brother, not realising he'd spoke out loud, "Your eyes Dean. They were wrong. When you woke up they looked just like they did before, when we were downstairs. I didn't know what to think. You scared the hell out of me."

"Well according to Missouri I have the right to; I'm a demon after all."

"You're not a demon boy!" Missouri chided from the doorway, slipping warily past the guard dog who merely watched her.

"Make your damn mind up." Dean snapped at her, pulling his knees further in like a sulky teenager.

"Don't you take that tone with me! I could just tell you to give me the money for the damages and then be on your merry way but you know I won't. You are not a demon. Even if you didn't hear the whole 'reborn as a _mortal_' part I was talking about, you do know the stories that Lucifer was an angel, not a demon. There's a difference between fallen angels and demons, not much… but there is a difference."

Dean refused to meet Missouri's eyes as she talked, he felt like a child who'd been told that no, Santa wasn't made up, he was the big fat ugly guy who stole all your good presents and ate all the cookies and left mucky handprints all over the house so you'd get the blame.

"Now, these dreams - you need to tell us what is happening in them."

Sam looked over at Dean expectantly, the way his head titled slightly to the side mirrored Ripper who padded over to the bed and rested his head on the end near Sam but nearer Dean.

"I don't know. It's like Alice in Wonderland - nonsense and riddles. I think the darkness is full of demons… bitch downstairs pretty much said as much. But it's just a dream, so how could they be real?" Dean stared at his knees as he spoke, trying to work his way through each dream but none of them made any sense.

"And they're the ones that hurt you before?" Sam asked, eyes landing on the forgotten shirt he and Dean had been arguing about earlier, "The ones that make you bleed?"

"How should I know? You said so yourself, I've got no wounds. There's nothing there. It's as if someone just poured corn syrup around me." That was a lie. Sure there were no visual reminders - that didn't mean there weren't others, the spots continued aching for awhile after like they were bruised or something.

"What happened in the last dream? What did they do to you to make you bleed so badly?"

"They didn't do anything." Dean swallowed hard, "They didn't even touch me. It was like they were scared of me… like I was some kind of bomb and if they got too close I'd explode and take them with me."

"Then what happened to your head? And you've got spots of blood all over like something cut you… if the demons didn't do it then what did?" Sam pressed, urging for his brother to tell him more so he could start to understand what was happening.

"The tree… it was weird and wrong and… I tried to get free but its roots just shot up and grabbed me and wouldn't let go." Dean turned to face the window, his expression carefully blank.

Ripper whimpered and raised his paw up onto the edge of the bed; he didn't even resemble a hellhound at that moment, if anything he looked like a worried dog who was trying to sneak onto the bed unnoticed. But Sam noticed. He didn't call him on it, he just noticed and he also noticed how tense Dean was becoming talking about the dreams.

"Why'd you call him Ripper?" He asked and Dean turned to stare at Sam, shooting him the 'stop being patronizing' look that he'd used for as long as Sam could remember, "What? I wanna know."

"Dude, stop talking to me like I'm five years old. He needed a name and I gave him one."

"But why? I mean… he's a hellhound. Why'd you wanna name a hellhound?"

"Names are impo…" Dean froze mid-sentence, remembering something else about the dreams. There were voices… a chorus of them; they were the worst riddles because they'd kept talking to him and he had no idea what they meant. They were like opposites and he remembered one side telling him how names were nothing while the other side told him that names were everything.

"What?"

"Voices."

"You're hearing voices?" Sam asked, unconsciously listening for anything that may sound off.

"No you dimwit, not now – in the dreams." Dean frowned, "It's like listening to the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat arguing…"

"Again with the Alice in Wonderland analogy…"

"What? She was the original Dorothy… she fell asleep and went to the weird dream world first… and now I'm doing it. This tree is like the red queen and the wicked witch rolled into one – now that's a scary thought. Can you imagine what it would be like if those two got together?"

"Can _you_ imagine what it would be like if you stayed on topic… this is serious Dean." Sam chided, shoving himself up from the bed angrily.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry but… I don't know what else to do."

"Well, you can start by fixing my front door that your friends so kindly broke and then you can help your brother get the spare down. We'll figure the rest out later." Missouri nodded, glaring at both boys warning them not to answer back, "But before you do anything, get a change of clothes because I don't want my neighbours talking anymore than they already will be."

Dean and Sam stared after Missouri as she left the room, "I guess she told us, huh?"

Sam could only nod numbly in agreement.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	17. A friend in need is a friend indeed

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Hi! Long time no upload… or at least it feels that way. God… I don't think I've updated this since Harry Potter was released… eeek! I am so sorry for the long delay but I got a few updates to look forward to for my other stories as well – they just need proofreading. But here we go… another instalment of Lucifer… finally :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A friend in need is a friend indeed

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now, anyone who's actually tried to mend a door that was kicked open and broken by demon possessed people would understand what a difficult task it actually is. Even more so when it's dark outside and you want to get the door back into place before any other uninvited guests decide to try and enter your home. Of course it doesn't help much either when you're trying to hold the door still and your phone begins violently vibrating in your pocket.

Dean stared at the ringing pocket and shifted his body and his hold on the door, "Go on and answer it. We'll just lean it back a second."

Sam nodded and the brothers leant the door back, before he answered with a short 'hello' while Dean sat down and picked up a hammer out of boredom.

"Sam! Good to hear your voice."

"Ellen? What's wrong?" Sam asked, possible tragedies running through his head.

"Nothing's wrong. Just calling to make sure you boys are safe, you are safe ain't ya?"

Dean watched as his brother nodded into the phone, once swinging hammer now hanging loosely in his hand as he strained to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, we're safe." He nearly scoffed, _safe as you can be when your brother is Satan himself._

"Good. Where you boys at? You got some place to stay?"

"We're staying at an old friend's." Sam replied after slight hesitation.

"And how is Bobby?"

Sam's throat tightened as he heard the question, "Wouldn't know Ellen – haven't seen him for quite some time."

Dean couldn't here anything from the other side of the phone but whatever Ellen had asked had made Sam tense. The hammer dropped from his hand so he could rub his temple, sickly pain washing over him.

"Shame… well you boys stay safe."

"We will." Sam replied, cursing as he hung up on the now dead line.

Dean's hand touched something sticky and wet. He growled under his breath in frustration before wiping the offending blood away from his nose before Sam could see, pretending he was rubbing to rid himself of an itch, "She possessed?"

"Sounds like it." Sam sighed, sitting down on the floor in front of Dean, "She was asking how Bobby was… Maybe I'm being paranoid but it sounded like…"

"She was expecting you to slip up?"

"Yeah. You don't think he's in trouble do you?"

"I dunno. If she doesn't believe you then maybe or maybe there's some demons heading over there right now." Dean shrugged.

"You okay?"

"'Course I am…"

Sam frowned, "You look a little dazed."

"Dazed?"

"Yeah. You got a headache or something?"

Dean shook his head and looked out into the open air, "Not now but…"

"You did when I was on the phone?" Sam finished.

"I dunno Sam. Probably just stress."

Sam shook his head but didn't press it, instead he pushed himself up from the ground and reached out a hand to pull Dean up, "We better get a move on with this door."

"Then you'll call Bobby and make sure he's okay. Warn him that there may be trouble."

"Why don't you? You have a phone as well."

Dean shrugged and his eyes fell to the floor as he helped Sam with the door, not wanting to voice the reason he didn't want to call Bobby. Bobby was the type of person who could sense when something was 'off', particularly something supernatural and it scared Dean to think that if he called Bobby then Bobby might 'feel' something there.

"Do you think Dad knew?" He asked suddenly, "Do you think he had any idea that…"

"What's to know? You have a past life. It happens. I bet there's someone walking around out there with the soul of Adolf Hitler or even Attila the Hun." Sam replied.

"Not really comparable Sam… I mean, they're evil sons of bitches but I'm _The_ Evil Son of Bitch. And if Dad knew…"

"He didn't know Dean. And even if he did… even if he found out… he would't care because you're his son." Sam sighed, letting go of the door when Dean had finished.

"It scares me Sam."

And all Sam found he could do was nod in agreement because it scared the hell out of him too, especially with Dean admitting he was scared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ignoring the hesitation in Sam's words when Dean stated firmly that he was going to grab a couple of bags of salt from the car, Dean now stood outside in the fresh air leaning against his black beauty. He fingered his keys in his pocket and looked up at the house, it was just a house, meant to be a safe haven but Dean hated it more and more the longer they stayed. He just couldn't catch a break in that house… in that town… He'd have been quite happy to grab Sam and their bags and just drive off and leave the whole place behind and if he was lucky, the dreams and the demons too. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When had everything gotten so complicated?

He felt something softly nudge his leg and looked down to find the hellhound leaning against him, eyes glowing in the nightly atmosphere as it gazed up at him, "Hey there, you didn't think I went and left you did you?"

Ripper tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth into a wide doggy grin in reply.

"Yeah well, if you've come looking for me it won't be long before Sam does the same. You might wanna get in the house before I start putting down the salt lines."

But Ripper waited patiently for Dean to gather the bags from the car first before plodding along back up to the house in front of his master.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The phone barely rang before Bobby answered and Sam was sighing in relief that Bobby sounded like Bobby and that he sound alright as well. His sigh turned into an exhausted - "Hey Bobby."

"Sam, you okay?" Bobby asked immediately, voice tightening out of worry, Sam could just imagine the frown on his face, "You sound..."

"Like something's up?" Sam finished.

A small gruff laugh that held no humour and then a reply, "Yeah, like something's up. What is it?"

"We've… we've got ourselves into some deep deep… stuff."

"You needing help?"

But Sam went on as if he hadn't even heard Bobby's offer, his mind racing to spill it out before something else happened, "Bobby… there's some demons, I think they've already got to the Roadhouse. Ellen called… she just didn't sound right. I think she could have been possessed. So I'm calling you to tell you to watch your back."

"Wait, why?"

"These demons… they know who we're associated with besides… they already think we might be stopping at yours… Ellen implied as much."

"But you're both safe right?"

"For now."

"Where's Dean?" Sam smiled at the question, could hear the worry and tension behind it.

"Laying down some protection. Try and stop trouble getting in."

"Just what type of trouble you in here?"

"Whole of hell type of trouble."

"Really that big?"

Sam nodded, knowing that Bobby couldn't see but hoping that the silence would be a good enough answer.

"You need a hand?"

"I couldn't ask you for that. Besides… this has really gotten personal. God, Bobby… I don't know what to do."

"If you ain't kidding 'bout the size of this then you can't do it by yourselves."

"I know but this isn't an ordinary gig. Just please – watch your back."

"Sam, promise me you'll look after yourselves and if you need my help you'll call – no matter what."

Sam took a shuddering breath and sighed again, thankful to have that offer of help there even if he didn't intend on using it, "We will."

"Good… and tell Dean to… tell him not to do anything stupid."

"I'll pass it on."

And Sam hung up the phone, body too shaky to hold him up much more and forcing him to take a seat. He never even heard Dean come in, didn't know how long he'd been standing listening. Though when he finally spoke up and Sam lifted his gaze to him, he guessed it hadn't been long.

"Pass what on?"

"Bobby, he told me to tell you not to do anything stupid." Sam smiled knowing that it was as good as telling an Englishman to quit being English or a penguin to stop being a penguin. Dean wasn't stupid… just had a habit of acting rash.

"How did he sound?"

"Like Bobby." Sam nodded in agreement with his statement, "Yeah, he sounded like Bobby."

"Good." Dean said after a moment, still standing by the doorway, Ripper lay on the floor behind him.

"He er… He wanted to help us. Told me if we need him that we had to call."

"Figured as much."

"Yeah…" Sam frowned for moment and looked in the direction of the kitchen before turning his gaze back to Dean, "Where's Missouri?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	18. Blood and Salt

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Heylo! Shorter than the last but also quicker update :D Yep, I think my muse came back! So here we go.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blood and Salt

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean frowned, "Well she was in the kitchen when I was laying down the salt…"

"Missouri?" Sam called, making his way through to check.

"Come on boy." Dean patted the side of his leg, motioning for Ripper to come as he followed his brother, idly stroking the dog behind its ear as it stood up.

"She's not here…" Sam stated, worry passing through him as he looked around the empty room.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." The elder hunter snarled as he entered behind Sam, moving over towards the stove where what could have been broth was boiling over the edges of a large pan. He quickly turned the hob off and span back round to look at Sam, "Where the hell is she?"

"Well ain't that the million dollar question?" Sam sighed as he moved towards the back door, reaching for the handle he paused when he looked down, "Dean…?"

"Yeah?"

"What type of protection did you put down?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother before moving over to where he now knelt, "Salt Sam. It's what we always used."

"Then what's that?"

An undisturbed line of salt was laid at the backdoor, that was expected, but what wasn't expected was the sticky red stuff splattered about on the surface. Dean pulled a face as he looked at it.

"That's blood magic. Mixing salt and blood… that sort of stuff is meant to ward off the really nasty demons that could come knocking."

"But Missouri wouldn't do that… it binds the blood payer to the protection…" Sam started, "Any attacks against the border get the payer as well."

"Yeah, I know… So what the hell is it doing here?" Dean prodded the salt softly, causing grains to shift and tumble but not break, "What are we meant to be keeping out?"

Sam stiffened and quickly stood up, eyes taking in the room once more, "What if whoever did this wasn't trying to keep stuff out?"

Dean lifted his gaze to Sam and shook his head, "Sam, you've got to be joking. No one knows."

"Ashlyn. She knows. Missouri has connections to hunters, what if Ashlyn does too?" Sam went on, "What if she thinks this will keep you in?"

"It won't… will it?" Dean asked slowly.

"I don't think it works on you…" Sam smiled and glanced at Ripper, "But your pet hellhound is keeping his distance."

"What are we meant to do now? We can't just leave… we need to made sure Missouri is okay." Dean groaned, lifting a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, "As if we don't have enough going on… now we gotta deal with hunters too?"

"Dean… we just need to think…"

"I wonder what the bounty is for the head of Satan… bet the sucker that brings me down'll be worshipped…"

"Dean! Don't say that." Sam hissed.

"Why not? It's true." Dean growled and stood up, moving to lean forward against the sink so he could see out the window.

"I don't like it. You're not him… you just share the same soul or whatever. There's a difference."

"They won't see it like that."

Before Sam had a chance to reply, he saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye, heard the sound of glass breaking and a cry of pain from his brother.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean lay groaning on the floor, left hand clinging to his upper right arm. Sam quickly dropped to the floor and scooted over to him, forcing the hand away to look at the wound. Blood oozed out and Sam almost laughed. It was just a scrape. Thank God. It missed. What had probably been intended to kill or at least seriously his brother had missed…

Ripper found his way to the wound, licking at the blood gently until Dean pushed him away playfully and found himself laughing, "You're just determined to save me from bullets aren't you?"

Sam smiled and thanked whoever needed thanking that at least the hellhound was quick enough to push Dean out of the way. He looked up at the crack in the window and then at the opposite wall where he could just make out the embedded bullet, "I guess that means we've got hunters out there then…"

"And they're having a go at shooting fish in a barrel."

"We need to get out of here. They wouldn't hurt Missouri… once we get out we'll find her."

"They've probably got the place surrounded. What were we thinking? Coming here… _staying_ here... God, that bitch! If I ever see her again I'm gonna kill that Ashlyn. I'm gonna string her up and murder her!" Dean ran a hand through his hair, thoughts running quickly through his head, _shouldn't have endangered Missouri, should have left._

Sam gripped his brothers arm, just below the wound, forcing his brother to look at him, "She'll be fine Dean. _We_ need to get out before they try and take another shot."

Dean nodded and took a deep breath, watching as Ripper was already heading back out into the hall, obviously in agreement with Sam. As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Sam told Dean to stay put whilst he headed upstairs and grabbed their bags, quickly returning and shaking his head.

"I had a look out the windows but I can't see anything. It's just too dark."

"So we don't know how many there are, where they are, or pretty much anything except they have guns and want me dead." Dean moaned, "How exactly are we meant to get out?"

"Just walk out the front door." Sam said, pointing to Ripper who was pawing at the carpet just behind the salt line, "He seems to think so."

"Walk out the front door? Amazing! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Dean snapped, grabbing a bag from Sam and throwing it over his shoulder. He saw Sam flinch and inwardly cursed himself for his sarcasm but he was so frustrated and Sam was the nearest thing to lash out at.

"Dean… please." Sam begged, eyes hopeless and lost, staring into Dean's, needing his big brother to just trust him so they could get out of danger, "We get out, we find Missouri. That's the plan."

"No…" Dean whispered, anger fading from his face as he pointed his finger at Sam, "We get out, we find Ashlyn who will tell us where Missouri is."

"Fine." Sam sighed, frowning as Dean turned away from him and began rifling through the hall table, "Dean, we get out, remember? What are you doing?"

"She should have an address book shouldn't she? I mean she's psychic but that doesn't mean she can remember everything… just means she can read thoughts." Dean lifted his hand in triumph as he held up a small leather bound book, "Right, we can go."

After breaking the salt line for Ripper, the brothers made their way across the threshold and glanced around, eyes darting into the shadows. Nothing moved. Nothing glinted. And then Ripper set off at a run towards the Impala and Sam and Dean followed before they could even change their minds or wonder about how well thought out this plan actually was. But Ripper had warned them of danger before, had saved Dean from two bullets and he was insistent so they couldn't not trust him.

Dean brought his keys out from his pocket and swiftly unlocked the doors to the Impala, opening the back door for Ripper. Just as he was about to climb into the driver seat he heard a rustle and a muffled shout, a shot rang loud and clear and Ripper barked loudly in warning, waking Dean from his daze.

"You okay?" Sam asked as his brother climbed into the car and started the engine.

"I'm great. People are shooting at me but I'm great." He growled and floored the car as soon as it was ready, tyres screeching on the road surface as the car hurtled down the street and away from danger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	19. Destination Unknown

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I swear these evil little things just keep getting shorter and shorter… grrr… lol – anyway, this chapter isn't much action, it's more like a bridge :D If that makes sense?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Destination Unknown

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well past midnight and the sky was a deep blue clouded by dark grey splotches with the occasional break where a twinkling star could just be seen. From behind the clouds, the half moon shone dimly leaving only the headlights from the sleek Impala to lighten the way. Two sets of weary eyes searched the surroundings outside the window while the hellhound slept peacefully on the backseat.

After getting away from the gunshots and from the streetlights and houses, Dean found himself just driving, vaguely remembering that their current direction would lead to the border of Lawrence within a matter of minutes. From there it would be country road until the next town sign rolled into view but they wouldn't get that far.

Left hand securely on the wheel, barely even needing to turn, Dean's right hand reached into his pocket for Missouri's address book. Once free from his jacket, he handed the small book to Sam who shot him a questioning look as he took hold.

"And what do you expect me to do with this?" He asked indignantly, not even attempting to open it.

"Search for Ashlyn's address… or phone number… anything that will give us a clue as to where she is." Dean answered, using his now free hand to rub his temples, forcing sleep back. He managed to suppress a yawn, feeling that if he was tired than Sam would most definitely be wanting to visit dreamland as soon as possible.

"Dean… we need to rest, get ourselves together. We can't just go barging into Ashlyn's, if there are any hunters there then… we'd be screwed." And the younger brother was off, angry at Dean's eagerness to just dive headfirst into danger, "You can barely keep your eyes open. You drove us all the way here and whatever sleep you have managed to get since then has been disrupted by those dreams, you can't just keep running on low."

"I'm fine Sam."

"Don't give me that crap. You need to sleep. Take a hint from your damn hellhound; he's completely out of it."

Dean shot an irritated sidelong glance at his brother before smiling wryly, "I can't sleep Sam."

"Why not?" Annoyance flared up in Sam at his brother's stubbornness and determination.

"Leave it."

"No I won't. You need sleep but you say you can't… why not? 'Cause we need to save Missouri? 'Cause we need to keep moving? Why? Missouri… we'll find her but we can't do it like this and I can drive while you sleep."

Dean groaned and went back to concentrating on the road, hands flexing on the wheel as he tried to relieve some tension before he blew up at Sam, "And what about you? When's the last time you slept? It's not like I haven't had as little sleep before. So why don't you sleep while I drive and quit bothering me? I'll find out where Ashlyn lives myself."

"Fine! I'll look in your little book on one condition – you let me drive while you sleep."

"I've already said I can't. So just quit it already."

Ripper stirred on the backseat, ears down as it looked up at the two bickering men. The youngest didn't bother him but the eldest, his master… he knew his wrath and he knew it wasn't pretty. When it came to his master being pissed, it was better to just get the hell out before things went really down south.

"Okay, so don't sleep. And then when it comes to getting Missouri back you'll be so goddamn knackered that you'll get someone hurt… yourself, your hellhound, Missouri… me. Hell, you might even get someone killed." Sam instantly regretted the words pouring from his mouth but he couldn't seem to stop them, once he'd started they just came flowing. He bit his lip as he saw a flash of rage in his brother's eyes. _Below the belt… way below belt_.

"You wanna know why I can't sleep? You really wanna know Sam?" Dean shot, venom poisoning every part of Sam that his voice reached, "I'm terrified to fall asleep 'cause I've no idea who I'll wake up as."

Sam swallowed thickly and cursed himself, remembering the conversation he'd shared with Dean back at Missouri's after his last dream. Then there were those eyes, so wrong… "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave it."

"No, Dean… I should have thought. I didn't…"

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to keep his anger in check and his voice steady, "Enough of the chick flick Sammy. Just do what I asked you to. There's a flashlight in the glove box."

Sam froze, feeling physically sick and guilty; slowly he nodded and opened the small compartment, leaning forward to search through it. Unable to see anything in the dark he jabbed his finger on something small and sharp, probably something forgotten and broken, and resorted to using just one hand while he sucked at the tiny cut until he finally gripped hold of the small flashlight that would have been so handy five minutes ago.

"Hey, geek boy… you know you could have actually just used your phone." Dean smiled, unable to contain the chuckle that escaped, "Would have been much easier."

"And risk missing out on getting attacked by your car?" Sam hissed back, barely hiding the smile that threatened to appear on his features.

"Hey, you must have touched something you weren't supposed to. She's a lady after all."

"And next you'll be telling me that she's some distant relation to Christine?"

"Nah, no way. My baby's much better looking." Dean laughed before narrowing his eyes and looking Sam up and down, "Although I'm better looking than you so maybe they are related."

"In your dreams." Sam muttered, finally opening the book and skimming the pages as he searched for Ashlyn. He sighed as he flicked over the pages, thankful that while the names in the little book were in no particular order, dotted about all over the place with plenty of blank pages here and there, Missouri's writing as at least legible.

"Where we headed then Sammy?" Dean prompted, bored by the silence that had fallen between them. He glanced in the rear-view mirror quickly, catching sight of the hellhound resting its head against the backseat and looking out the back window, peaceful but alert.

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't answer his brother; he was becoming frustrated as he neared the end of the small book and he had the feeling that Ashlyn's name and address would be on the very last page. After another half a minute, Dean began making annoying noises from tapping his fingers to clicking his tongue and Sam smiled impatiently, "I'm looking Dean. It's not like I've found it and I'm not telling you. I'm looking."

Dean's reply was somewhere between a grunt and a sigh, desperate for some direction, rather than just driving and not getting anywhere. He saw the sign coming up that would thank them for staying, ask them to come back, or any other type of stuff they put on town signs as you were leaving. Dean was now pretty much convinced that Lawrence and the Winchesters just didn't get along and if possible, he would avoid it like a ghost avoided salt.

"Huh…" Sam mumbled, frowning as he read the page in front of him, "Missouri knows Bobby…"

"What?"

"Missouri, she has Bobby's number. I never knew…" Sam shrugged and as he turned onto the second from the page, his face lit up and he made a small cry of triumph, "Finally!"

"You go it?" Dean asked, leaning over to check the open page.

"Yeah, 'bout fifteen miles north of Lawrence."

"Then we're headed the right direction." And he stepped on the pedal just that little bit more, anger brewing inside of him as he thought of all the things he would just _love_ to do to Ashlyn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	20. Wrath

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Okay… kind of bad place to end it and I swear, I was going to add more but I really wanted to get it up tonight. Anyway – I dedicate this chapter to all the people going back to school, or college, or any education 'establishment' this month because I know it's a complete pain in the… cough neck.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wrath

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been just over half and hour since Sam found out where to find Ashlyn. Dean glanced over at him as they passed the newest town sign, head resting on the passenger window, eyes closed and breathing gentle. It would be a shame to wake him but he was needed to give directions, it was hard enough trying to concentrate on just driving with the massive headache building up behind Dean's eyes without also figuring out which street to turn down and which door to bang at.

"Sam." He spoke gently, using his right hand to nudge his brother's shoulder, "Wakey wakey Sammy."

Sam rolled his head over on his shoulders to look at Dean, his eyes half open, "Wha?"

"Dude, time to wake up." He suppressed the laugh that threatened to escape, "You took a hint from my hellhound. You've been snoring so loudly that I nearly pulled over to throw you out."

"Sorry…" Sam muttered lamely, pulling himself up and stretching a little. Still dazed with sleep, he looked outside the window and blinked, "Are we there?"

"Well, we're in the right town. Just don't know how to get to the house."

"Right… erm… It's on Angram Avenue…" Sam said, reaching around onto the backseat to pull his laptop up front. In less than five minutes, he'd pulled up a map and directions and was conveying them to Dean.

"Number six." He repeated as Dean slowed the car to a crawl along the avenue. Their eyes darted back and forth across the street until they landed on the only house with lights on, number six.

Parking opposite the house, the hunters watched for a few moments as a silhouette passed the window of the lighted room. Someone was home.

"Pass me the book." Dean ordered, pulling out his phone at the same time and flipping it open.

"What you gonna do?"

"Check that it's her." He said simply, typing the number into the phone and putting it up to his ear. He began to climb out of the car as the phone rang and motioned for Sam to do the same.

A cruel smile passed Dean's lips and Sam was sure that meant she had answered but instead of just hanging up, Dean began to speak with such a hard maliciousness tone that it made Sam's blood run cold, "Heya Ashlyn."

"_Dean…"_ She breathed in reply, voice strained and echoing fear.

"Mind telling me where Missouri is?" He asked, waving a hand at Sam telling him to go around back so they could trap her inside the house.

"_I don't know what you're on about."_

"I don't need to be psychic to know you're lying."

Sam groaned as he watched his brother walk towards the front door, he slipped his hand behind his back just to make sure he had his gun tucked away and made his way around back. Quietly jumping over the fence and avoiding walking directly in front of any windows.

"_She's safe."_

"Why don't I believe you?" He hissed at her, his hand grabbing the door handle gently and he turned it as quietly as possible, "Why should I? I mean, it was you that called the hunters on us, wasn't it?"

He waited until she started talking again before pushing the door quietly, hoping that it didn't creak, _"I don't care if you believe me. I don't need your trust. You're evil, pure evil. You can't hide it, not from me. Missouri feels it too you know… you're like poison. Sickening poison. You deserve to be killed!"_

"That's not for you to decide." He hung up his phone as he saw her physically freeze; he swore he could hear her heart beating, thumping hard and quick inside her chest. He took a step closer, focusing all his attention on her, "What did you do to her?"

"I…" She couldn't turn around, fear completely taking over her senses. Her flight or fight response not working, she stood there like a rabbit caught in the gleam of oncoming headlights, too afraid to turn around and look at her foe.

"You what? Come on Ashlyn, you had plenty to say before. Why don't you use that colourful tongue of yours to tell me where she is?"

"I don't know…" She stifled a sob.

"What do you mean?" He growled at her, directly behind her, looking her over like she was something disgusting he'd accidentally walked in, "Tell me!"

She swung around quickly, raising the phone that she still held, ready to strike. But she was too slow as he grabbed her raised arm with one hand whilst the other gripped her neck. Her eyes locked into his and she gasped in horror at the intent she saw in them. But it wasn't just the emotions there, it was the colour, the way red moved around orange and yellow. The colours seared across his irises, erasing the hazel green that they normally held.

"You're not afraid of me, are you Ashlyn?" He mocked, voice thick hate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mumbling incoherently beneath his breath Sam knelt down at the back door and pulled out his lock pick. It couldn't ever be easy, could it? Why couldn't Dean have come round back and he go in the front way? But no, Sam would have to get the door that was locked. Perfect, just perfect. What with Dean being unstable and all…

Pulling out his phone for a light, he held it up and wondered if he could really do it one handed. The light on his phone dimmed and he growled, putting it on the floor as he adjusted the pick. As he reached down for his phone again, it lit up and began to vibrate.

Incoming call.

"Hello?" He answered timidly, unsure of what he would hear.

"_Sam! Thank God!"_ Missouri's voice echoed through the phone, relief evident in its tone.

"Missouri? What the hell? Where are you?"

"_I'm fine. Damn hunters… you're nearly all as bad as each other, you know that? No respect! Walk into a person's house and just kidnap them? I swear, if they've left any mud on my floor…"_

Sam smiled at the empty threat and stood up, pushing the pick back into his pocket, "What's going on Missouri? Where are you?"

"_Oh, they let me go, didn't they? Drove me a few miles away and just dumped me! Don't worry, I'm fine and I'll find my way home. They wanted me out the way, that's all."_

"You scared the hell out of us. Dean is…" Sam paused and bit his lip, quickly coming to a decision to go back round front and get in the house that way.

"_Dean's what?" _Missouri's voice sounded suddenly tense.

"Questioning Ashlyn."

"_Get him out of there Sam… get him calmed down and out of there. Wrath is the devils sin and it's a sure fire way for that boy to get himself connected to the darker side of his soul."_

Sam frowned, his heart beat quickening as he thought about how cold Dean's voice had sounded. He rounded the front of the house and stopped, eyes catching on the Impala – rocking back and forth, windows steamed up, slobber marks all over the windows. He jumped as the hellhound launched itself at the window, eyes flaring red, teeth vicious and deadly, much more what he imagined a hellhound to be like.

"_Sam?" _Missouri spoke, waking him from his trance as he turned back towards the house. He never noticed the Impala go still, or the black smoke that began to seep its way out of any crack it could find.

"I'm still –" But a high pitched scream interrupted what he was about to say and he almost dropped the phone in his hurry to get into the house.

"Dean!" He called out to his brother who stood with his back to him, his hand gripping Ashlyn's neck so tight that Sam knew the woman was choking, "Dean, stop it!"

"Why?" The harsh voice hit Sam hard, echoing painfully in his ears.

"You're going to kill her Dean. She might be a bitch but she's human. We don't kill humans." He took a tentative step forward.

"No, _you_ don't kill humans. I've killed plenty."

"Only because you had to." Sam swallowed hard and took another step.

He felt something rush by his ear, like wind, whispering to him. Words rumbled inside his head, slashing him like a knife, the effect the almost silent voice had felt familiar and it wasn't until he realised the words had been Latin that he realised why.

"Wanted to." The voice had whispered, as if it was smiling and Sam shook his head, not wanting to believe that the voice had come from his brother.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	21. Don't say sorry

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Heyo! I'm back with another update… woo! I really wanted to get all my stories updated before I started Uni on Monday 'cause when that happens, I dunno how much time I'll have so I've been working on my writing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Don't say sorry…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dean…" Sam repeated his brother's name, hoping to connect with the humanity that was in his soul. Unable to keep a hold on his phone whilst preparing for a possible fight, he closed the phone down and shoved it in his pocket, hoping Missouri would understand, "You've got to let her go."

Dean didn't reply, but Sam could see his grip tighten around Ashlyn's neck. Reaching around back, he pulled out the gun he'd been keeping hidden and gripped the nozzle tightly. He raised his hand quickly, aiming to swipe at the back of Dean's head so he could knock his brother unconscious. He hadn't been expecting a thick black web of smoke to rush at him and throw him hard against the wall; amidst the smoke he caught the gleam of vicious red eyes and snarling deadly teeth.

"If you won't let go of Ashlyn, tell your Goddamn hellhound to let go of me!" Sam cried out, trying to break away from the hold that the smoky Ripper had on him.

"He's protecting me." Two voices rumbled one Dean's and the other the dark and dangerous Latin voice.

"He's hurting me!" Sam tried, even though the hellhound applied no painful pressure, just enough to restrain.

"Liar." The voices hissed, and Dean turned his head down and to the side so he could see his brother from the corner of his right eye.

Looking over the top of the smoke, Sam could just make out Dean's face. The whole room seemed to darken as the malicious look in Dean's eyes made Sam's blood run cold. The elder's face fell into a frown and he turned more to face his brother, tilting his head, "Are you afraid of me?"

Sam didn't answer, just stared back even though the answer was clearly yes. At that moment in time, Dean was the most terrifying thing Sam had seen. The hellhound seemed to loosen its grip as a wave of uncertainty washed through Dean's fiery lava like eyes and a ghost of greeny hazel flashed momentarily. It gave Sam just enough opportunity to break free and launch himself at his brother, pulling Dean's arm away from Ashlyn and pushing him straight to the floor. He drove a hard left fist into Dean's cheek and smashed the gun's handle down across Dean's temple, praying for an instantaneous result before the hellhound could attack once more.

Dean's vision grew dark and confusion swept through him as dreamless sleep beckoned and came to claim him. He was vaguely aware of long painful howl before he fell completely into the dark.

Breathing heavily, Sam just kneeled there, staring down at his unconscious brother as he listened to the smoke howling, not knowing what to do. He looked to his right and saw Ashlyn gasping for air and shuffling towards the door. Quickly and expertly, he twisted the gun so it was no longer a club but a dangerous long range weapon and pointed it at Ashlyn.

"Don't move!" He ordered, "You're not going anywhere, you hear me?"

She just froze, didn't reply - didn't even dare look him in the eye as if afraid she'd see the same thing she'd seen in Dean's.

"You're gonna help me get him out to the car." Sam demanded and she looked up in shock, horror written across her face.

"No… no… do it yourself… I don't wanna touch him… he's… he's pure evil… he's…" She sniffled, shuffling further away.

Sam readjusted his grip on the gun, "You will help me or I'll make damn sure you're still around when he wakes up 'cause I know that won't be pretty."

"No…" She pleaded but the look of determination on Sam's face showed she had no other choice.

The smoky hellhound followed closely behind, wanting to be with it's master but unsure what to make of the two people carrying him. By the time they managed to get him out to the car and opened the door, the moaning pup that had once been his host jumped out and immediately set to running anywhere that meant he wouldn't be possessed, shot at, stitched back up and then painfully depossessed. The hellhound didn't care, it'd find a new one soon enough. Right now it just had to make sure that no harm came to his master.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam didn't care what happened to Ashlyn or what she chose to do next, just as long as he could get Dean out of there. The elder brother was laid on the backseat, the shadow of the hellhound lying next to him, moaning softly. Sam was amazed that the hellhound had stopped attacking but then again he had a bad feeling that the hellhound was somehow connected the Dean. When Dean was pissed, the hellhound was too and now that Dean was unconscious, the hellhound was lost, not knowing how to feel or what to do.

Sam felt the same. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do. His brother was the freaking Devil. What was he supposed to do? Exorcise him?

The sound of a cell phone ringing woke him from his thoughts and he reached over to it, flipping it open before even checking who was calling.

"Yeah?" He answered, exhausted and angry.

"Sam?" Bobby's voice growled from the other side, "I think you better tell me just what the hell is going on!"

"Bobby? What's wrong?"

"I know you warned me about Ellen… and other demons but right now I got her tied up in a devil's trap. Somehow she thinks she's still in charge… demanding to know what I'd done with Dean. What's going on?"

Sam sighed and glanced quickly at the backseat, "It's a long story… well, it's not really but it's confusing and just plain crazy… Look, we'll head on up to you and when we get there you better not be possessed."

"Sam…" Bobby started, a hint of warning in his voice but at a groan from the backseat caused Sam to cut him off.

"We'll see you soon Bobby… just keep safe." And he closed the phone, throwing it onto the passenger seat beside him.

He watched the form of his brother shuffle about through the rear-view mirror, cautiously waiting, "Dean…?"

"Oh Christ." Dean moaned, after a failed attempt to sit up. His head was pounding and he was pretty sure he had a bruise or two on his face, "Where are we?"

"In the car… on our way to Bobby's." Sam informed him, "How you feeling?"

"Like someone cracked my forehead open with his freaking gun…" He answered, tenderly checking the wound with his fingers.

"Yeah… err, you remember what happened then?"

Dean's voice grew tight and Sam could detect a hint of self-loathing as his brother replied, "Yeah… I remember."

"You scared me – you really freaking scared me back there." When Dean opened his mouth, Sam could practically hear the apology forming and shook his head before it had chance to escape, "Don't apologise to me. Just… just call Missouri and tell her we're okay… for now."

"Missouri?" Dean questioned, finally managing to sit up. True he'd been awake for what he'd done, but not for the after part. Missouri was free? His brow knitted together as he looked around the car and spotted the disembodied hellhound, "Sam… what happened to my hellhound?"

"He er… I guess he couldn't get out the car…"

"And the dog?"

"It ran away." Sam chuckled, it hadn't seemed funny at the time… in fact he hadn't even cared about it at the time but now Dean was awake and was… Dean, it did seem kinda funny.

"Oh…" Was all Dean could say, staring at the smoky hellhound, curled up on the seat next to him. He could barely even see it in the dimly lit car.

"Anyway… just call Missouri." Sam demanded, throwing his phone into the back towards Dean, who caught it easily. He hesitantly searched for Missouri's number and cringed all the way through the conversation as Missouri told him off for being so rash and told him to tell Sam _never_ to hang up on her again. It was a long one sided conversation, Dean barely getting a word in, and when he eventually came off the phone, he smiled, knowing that there was genuine concern behind Missouri's pissed off words.

"Missouri said if you ever hang up on her again she'll get that spoon she keeps threatening me with and will stick it 'where the sun don't shine'." Dean sniggered.

"Here's me thinking she would understand…" Sam mumbled, taking the phone back from his brother.

Dean leaned forward on the seat, resting his head against it, "Sam… I couldn't… I couldn't control myself I just… I let go and I couldn't get a grip… I nearly killed her… I could have… I could have hurt you."

"Dean, don't. This isn't your fault. It was _him_…"

"_Him_? Me and _him_ are one in the same Sammy… and I can't… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Shut up. Whatever you're trying to imply you can just shut the hell up. We'll figure this out. You aren't him. You're you and nothing can change that Dean, nothing."

"Sam…"

"End of conversation." Sam growled, knowing he was selfish for not wanting to hear Dean's plea – knowing he was selfish for asking Dean to do the same thing that Dean was about to ask him to do. But as much as his big brother couldn't see it, Sam couldn't live without him. As much as Dean was convinced that the demon was right and he really did need his family more than they needed him, Sam knew it wasn't true because he needed Dean just as much. Even when he was at Stanford, Dean had always only been a phone call away… because unlike Sam, Dean _would _have answered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	22. Don't play with fire

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

HI! I finally have an update! WOO! LOL. Anyway, been busy and I've rarely had a moment to myself… not to mention now I get this majorly evil cold that just keeps making me sneeze and sneeze and you get the picture. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Don't play with fire

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The ride to Bobby's was silent except for when Sam decided they should eat and get some fresh air. He didn't so much as ask Dean if he was hungry rather than tell him he should be. But other than that, Dean sat silently on the back seat making no effort to start conversation. It would have been an easy mistake to assume he was sleeping, but Sam knew he still didn't dare.

When they finally pulled up in Bobby's yard, late the next day, Dean spoke long enough to tell Ripper to stay and behave but fell silent as soon as he exited the car. The hunters were hesitant when they started walking to the door, searching their surroundings. Sam couldn't help but notice Dean's overall reluctance as the elder hung back a little.

So reaching the door first, Sam knocked loudly and was greeted shortly by Bobby, a permanent growl etched into his voice, "You boys have some serious explaining to do."

He took a step to the side to allow them to pass into the house and looked them both over - Dean not meeting his eyes and nervously fidgeting, Sam just standing beside him … but Bobby could tell that the stance he took was protective.

"You want a drink?"

Lifting his eyes finally into Bobby's, Dean tried his best to keep them focused there and shook his head, "Don't feel quite up to it." _Not if you're still spiking it with holy water. _

"Sam?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. For starters you both know I ain't just offering you a drink to be hospitable. And since when did Dean Winchester turn down a cold beer?"

Dean looked away and back towards the still open door, mind spinning and palms sweating, desperately wanting to escape the oncoming interrogation. He knew he looked guilty for sure, though what Bobby thought he was guilty of he had no idea… he just didn't want to give Bobby the chance to shoot him or anything else, "Bobby… you gotta know it's us."

"After Ellen? If you hadn't warned me… well she was pretty damn convincing 'til she took a swig. Gotta take precautions boys." Bobby stated roughly but seeing the dejected look in Dean's eyes, he knew that no one by Dean could pull off such a look, "Unless you got a damn good reason for not wanting to drink holy water."

"Allergic?" Dean tried, a half smile showing on his features but failing to reach his eyes.

"Dean…" Bobby warned, feeling immediately guilty for his tone when the eldest Winchester turned to his brother with pleading eyes. But Sam shook his head and kept his eyes focused on Dean.

"Sam…" Dean tried again, hoping the sound of his childlike tone would change his brother's mind.

"No Dean." Sam stated flatly, "We can't do this alone."

Bobby sighed and ran a hand across his face, "Unless you boys tell me what's going on, I can't help you."

"It's kinda complicated…" Sam started and Dean scoffed, eyes once again wandering to the door.

"Go ahead and tell him Sam, I'll wait in the car with Ripper." He sulked, quickly making his leave and closing the door behind him.

Sam stared at the door, a lost and hurt expression on his face. He knew Dean was scared… he was damn scared as well but Bobby had never failed them before and he certainly wouldn't turn against them…

"What's going on Sam?" Bobby asked, gaze snapping back to Sam and away from the door.

"Do you believe in the Devil?" Sam questioned, deciding it would be best to get straight into it.

"I believe in many devils… you know that."

"But what about _the_ Devil… Satan…?"

"He's just a myth." Bobby said, narrowing his eyes at the young Winchester.

"What if he isn't?"

"So what… you're saying you got _him_ after you?"

"Not so much after…" And Sam's eyes found their way to the front door without really meaning to.

"Woah… you're trying to tell me Dean's _possessed_? By _Satan_?" Bobby growled, "What the hell Sam? Why would you think that?"

"He's not possessed… 'least I don't think he is."

"Then what?"

" Missouri… she seems to think he's some sort of… reincarnation or something and Dean… he agrees with her."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as Dean closed the door behind him, slightly louder than he needed to, he took a deep breath, thankful for the cool fresh air. He just needed to be out; he didn't want to see Bobby's reaction to what he was being told.

He looked over to the car and shook his head; he didn't want to be there either… it would be too enclosed, too claustrophobic. So after another deep breath and a slow release he pushed himself away from the door to go wandering about the side of the house. It didn't take long before he saw a dim light shining through a window and curiosity pulled him closer.

When he reached the window and stared in, he saw a woman tied to a chair, wrists and ankles bound, head hanging loosely. The longer he looked, the more familiar the woman became and when she slowly started lifting her head, he knew who it was.

"Ellen?"

Her eyes locked with his, charcoal black and cruel, and a malicious cold smile crossed her face.

A throbbing started somewhere behind Dean's eyes and the sound of blood pounding in his ears began to grow at a deafening rate the longer he stared at the possessed woman. He lifted his hand to his nose to feel the small 'drip drip' of blood that began to trickle down. It was like before when she was on the phone and Dean realised she was trying to get inside his head.

The smile on her face faded as they both came to the same conclusion that something was blocking her. But she just tried harder, sending more waves of pain through his skull. For a split second Dean saw something that made him finally tear his gaze away and stumble backwards away from the window.

In all his years of hunting, demons had either been wisps of black smoke or taking over a human host. He'd never really known them to have physical bodies of their own. The kind you saw in demonology textbooks or in the really graphic horror movies with big budgets… horns, talons and other abnormal appendages.

And for that split second instead of seeing a possessed Ellen, he was sure he'd caught a glimpse of the demon's true form.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh come on, I know he can be a devil sometimes but he ain't _the _devil."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I know how it sounds but you should have seen him. He lost it and it… it wasn't him Bobby. His eyes… and there were these voices. He really scared me."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Dead serious."

"Jesus Christ Sam, how the hell? Why now?"

"I dunno."

"You guys are hunters – you've been on the radar since you were kids. There must have been something. And the demons… how come they haven't tried something like whatever the hell they're trying now before?"

"I guess they didn't know… how could they? And Dean… he's been… I dunno, I think Ripper triggered something off in him, woke something up."

"Ripper?"

"Err yeah – he's kind of Dean's pet hellhound. It's like they've known each other since… forever."

Bobby sighed and turned away for a second, trying to digest and believe what Sam was telling him, "If what you're saying is true then they probably have."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She sat there staring at him through the window, watching him watching her. She could hear the other two talking somewhere outside the room but they were unimportant, she didn't need them. They'd only get in the way. His eyes were trained on her as hers were on him. She let the smile play across her lips and she pushed forward with her mind, trying to connect and let the devil inside out to play.

Frustration swept over her though as she found the way blocked, a wall in place that made it difficult to get passed. Given time she'd be able to knock it down, though God help them all if she did.

And then he flinched and stumbled away, breaking what little connection there had been and she growled under her breath. Why didn't he understand? Why was he still fighting what he really was… what he was meant to be?

"Dean…" She called out to the human and could taste the tension on the air as he froze in place, listening, "Come on Deeaan… don't you wanna play?"

He took a step away from her and she rolled her eyes impatiently. "Luuucifeer…" She called instead, "I know you wanna play…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	23. Nobody's Listening

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

It's been awhile… or it feels that way but I've been seriously busy lately. Thank you all for sticking with me though and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nobody's Listening

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam tilted his head to one side, ears straining and eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

Bobby looked down the passage beyond the youngest Winchester and grunted, not liking what he heard and what it meant, "Sounds like the damn demon's woken up."

"You mean you haven't exorcised her yet?" Sam spun on his heel to stare at the slightly ajar door. He didn't know what he expected from Bobby, he'd known Ellen was possessed and part of him felt like it was wrong to keep her that way.

"Kinda figured you might wanna ask it a few questions before we bring Ellen back." And with that, Bobby walked towards the door, leaving Sam to stare at him incredulously before following.

"And what about how Ellen feels about it?" He hissed in a harsh tone and saw a flicker of hesitation linger in Bobby's eyes but before he'd had chance to properly place it, it was gone.

"She'll want answers as well and she'll be damn pissed if she wakes up from possession without them."

They stepped into the room silently but that wasn't to say they hadn't made any noises, for starters the hinges on the door were old and creaked, along with the floorboards under their feet. And yet Ellen didn't turn to look at them, instead she stared out the window for a good moment before finally acknowledging their presence with mock cheer, "Howdy Boys."

"We heard you talking." Bobby stated flatly, watching carefully for any reaction but the demon merely shrugged in reply.

Sam's jaw tightened as he looked Ellen up and down. This was a woman he'd grown to trust in a world so full of betrayal, she was more than just an acquaintance or a link to hunts, she was a friend. The smile that settled on his friend's face was unnatural, so unlike the host, "Who were you talking to?"

The demon's grin grew wider as it looked back towards the window, a sneer behind its words, "He wants to know who I was talking to…" It informed the glass playfully sounding like someone who could plead insanity and actually be believed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He felt a white hot fire rippling through his veins as she called out to him. It was so familiar and yet so alien at the same time. Part of him wanted her to go on and call to him again; he wanted to play, he liked playing. But the more sensible part of him, the part he decided to dub as human, tried to block her out. He took another step forward and away from the window, the silent chill in the air whipping at him for moments as the demon tried to cling onto him.

He raised another food only to pause as he heard the demon talk again, only this time it was addressing someone else. Even before he heard the voices, he knew it would be Sam and Bobby. They'd barely had a chance to say anything before the demon spoke to him again, he heard it's voice drift through the glass so quietly it barely made it to his ears but it wouldn't have mattered if it hadn't because it echoed inside his mind as well, teasing him… taunting him.

He pushed forward, ignoring the demon, and made his way back around to the front of the house. But he didn't dare enter. Instead he sat himself down on the step and laid his head back against the door, looking out across the graveyard of cars. It was strange, but he didn't feel safe here… not anymore – not like he'd done before. Maybe it was the presence of the demon… or maybe it was because he felt different, mistrusted… unwelcome.

His eyes landed on the Impala in the distance and he saw he shift of shadows as Ripper moved about. The hellhound was uneasy, he knew because he was too. Something dark was stirring in him and each time it got out, it left a bigger crack in the barrier designed to keep it in.

"How do you kill the Devil?" He asked himself because he knew he had to have a back up… if he turned and he wasn't Dean Winchester anymore than he needed to make sure everyone else was safe – make sure Sammy was safe.

He remembered how he'd felt back at Ashlyn's. He remembered the rage that coursed through him, the fire and the hunger and the complete and utter excitement and joy as he watched the light slowly fading from her eyes. He'd been free and careless and had felt no remorse. If Sam hadn't been there, he knew for sure he would have killed her and then a little more darkness would have broken out.

He closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply, trying to fight back against the warm and terrifying feeling that so desperately wanted to spread through, to smother him… devour him.

"Dean!"

At first he thought he'd imagined the shout but every nerve in his body told him it belonged to Sam.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're crazy…" Sam hissed at the demon as it spoke to the window.

"Maybe… but what's crazier? Being a little evil or not knowing who you are?" She retorted and Sam fought the urge to backhand her, understanding the insinuation she was making.

"You better watch your mouth." Bobby warned, taking a threatening step closer to the devil's trap.

"What are you gonna go? Exorcise me?"

"It's an option."

"Not a very good one considering you want answers."

"You offering them?"

"I can tell you one thing… throw you one scrap of bread… something I know for certain – Lucifer's coming back and he won't be happy. After living life as a mortal He's gonna be pissed."

"Lucifer ain't doing anything." Sam seethed, clenching his fists and then releasing them as he tried to control his quickened breathing.

"You're gonna miss him, aren't you? That'd be so sweet… but you gotta realise honey, it's only a name – a façade really. Dean Winchester doesn't exist – it's just a name. He is one and the same with Lucifer – evil incarnate."

Her eyes closed momentarily then reopened to reveal the empty and reflective black that surely echoed the demon's soul. They stared directly into Sam so hard that it made him squirm. And then she started chanting, her voice a low hum of Latin as it echoed around the room and into the hunters' ears. The air in the room froze and Sam looked to Bobby with confusion written clearly on his face.

"She's calling for someone." Bobby answered the unsaid question, and reached into his pocket for a silver flask.

"I'll give you two guesses who…" Sam mumbled before his brow furrowed deeper, "Bobby?"

"Go check on Dean." Bobby ordered, uncapping the flask and splashing the holy water onto Ellen, "While I try to shut this bitch up."

Sam really didn't have much of a choice but to obey. He knew Bobby could handle a demon trapped inside a devil's trap but it didn't ease his mind at all, considering that Meg had found a way to break free once. He turned and sped out the door, calling out his brother's name as he went.

Barely seconds later, a different name echoed through the small house and out into the surrounding area. It rang loud in Sam's ears and he knew it wasn't a good sign.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After hearing Sam calling his name, Dean was up and on his feet, twisting around to face the door and grip the handle. Barely seconds after turning it and opening the door though, another voice called out to him, ricocheting through the empty air in the hallway of the house and slamming into him. His eyes fell on the familiar face focused on him with complete worry, the familiar mouth opening to call a familiar name. But since the voice slammed into him, everything else was drowned out by an incoherent Latin running round and round inside his head.

Disoriented, he continued to just stand there, hand gripping the handle tightly as if it was tying him to the present. It didn't matter though because as the young familiar man in front of him rushed to aid him, he realised that he couldn't remember… couldn't remember where he was or why he was there or why felt so dizzy… he couldn't even remember his own name.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	24. Forbidden Fruit

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Hey! Quicker update now with a mean cliffie at the end. :D I hope you enjoy it though!

On a side note – I have not abandoned Abomination… I'm still tweaking the next chapter 'cause it's not quite ready yet but hopefully I can have it updated before the end of the weekend.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Forbidden Fruit

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the demon continued to chant under its breath, Bobby splashed it once again with the sizzling holy water and though its voice hardened with pain, it did not stop.

"That's it!" Bobby called out, stalking over to a stack of books, "I'm shutting you up."

He picked up the very top book and flicked it open. He only just caught the slight hesitant pause in the demon's chant as it saw was he was doing.

"Exorcizo te, onmis spiritus immunde, in nominee Dei…" Bobby read from the book, trying not to let his mind wander to Sam and Dean and their possible predicament, "Patris omipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filli ejus."

The demon took in a deep breath as it tried to steady itself against Bobby's onslaught of words. No longer able to keep the chanting, the demon let a scream rip through Ellen's throat.

"Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Santi, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei…" Bobby continued, the words scratching their way from his memory as he followed the endless stream of letters across the pages of the book. He'd done it so many times he was almost sure he could remember the ritual word for word.

The demon screamed again, desperately trying to stay where it was but Bobby kept on reading until one final scream echoed through the room as the black demon smoke made its leave. Ellen's head hung down, chin resting on her chest as she tried to take lungfuls of demons free air.

Bobby was immediately at her side untying the ropes and checking her over for signs of damage, "How you feeling?"

"Like some demon's been using me a puppet." She snarled.

"I could barely tell the difference." The old hunter joked, helping her up to her feet.

She ignored his comment and looked around the room, "Where are the boys?"

"Around…"

"Bobby – we need to get to them. We need to make sure…" But she stopped and sighed, lifting a hand to run through her hair and leaving it at the base of her neck.

"Make sure what?"

"That Dean's still Dean."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dean!" Sam called out again as he watched his brother falter. He ran just quick enough to grab Dean by the shoulders before he had chance to fall down flat on his face, "Hey Dean? Come on man…"

Dean blinked at him blankly for a few seconds before allowing his eyes to close and his body to fall completely limp. Sam had no choice but to lay him down gently on the cold wooden floor, "Don't do this to me Dean… please…"

He looked down helplessly into his brother's tense face and groaned inwardly. He wasn't even surprised when the tremors started, he'd expected them the moment Dean's eyes slid shut. Adjusting his position accordingly, he held his brother in place.

The tremors weren't as severe as before but they still scared the hell of out of Sam, especially when Dean refused to wake up. He felt like he'd been trying for hours, even though he knew it wasn't that long, before he heard a voice from somewhere near the room he'd been in earlier.

"What the hell?"

As he lifted his head up, he saw Ellen approaching. His face turned suddenly fierce and he found his grip on Dean tightening as he called out, his voice almost a whisper but still deadly, "You stay away!"

"Sam, it's okay. It's Ellen." Bobby assured him, following her down the hall and towards the brothers, "What's going on?"

"He's having another seizure… ever since this happened… it's like his body can't handle it."

"It can't Sam." Ellen said sympathetically as she lowered herself to his level, "He has a human body… but the thing inside that's trying to get out… it's not human."

"Neither are other demons who possess people. They never have any problems with the bodies."

"They're demons… this is a fallen angel and we aren't talking possession… I don't know what the hell it is but it ain't possession."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_He stood in a desert. The place looked familiar, felt familiar… He knew that, even if he didn't know who he was, he should know this place. A place with warring fiery colours painted into the sky above him and warm sand that danced across the ground below him. It felt oddly comforting. Whispers chorused behind him and he closed his eyes to listen as a cooling breeze brought the word to his ears._

"_Home."_

_Turning slowly, he reopened his eyes and let them fall onto the tree that stood there in all its grandeur. The wind whipped at the leaves which turned golden and brown, floating gently down from the branches and onto the desert floor until the tree was bare. He watched as the leaves crumpled and hardened, shattering to join the sandy dust before lifting his gaze back up to the branches._

"_Death." The chorus sang._

_And even as it sang that word, the branches began to fill again. Tiny buds burst into life, a collage of green. He felt like he'd seen this before but couldn't place the memory._

"_Rebirth." Rang a different voice, familiar and yet different and surreal._

_A frown etched its way across his face and he looked questioningly at the man who stepped out casually from behind the tree. The man leaned his shoulder against the trunk and looked him up and down, a smile spreading across familiar features._

"_Who are you?" He asked, making the man's smile even wider._

"_The question is… _who…_ do you think _you_ are?"_

_He didn't look away from the man, he knew enough to know it would be a submissive gesture and he didn't want to give the stranger any power. Instead he stared at the man intently but did not answer._

"_Names are not important." The man shrugged and pushed himself away from the tree, "Besides, it's not like we get to choose them ourselves. They're meaningless… powerless… so they don't really matter."_

_He remained silent as he watched the man's progress, he was tempted to step away as the man drew closer._

"_Knowledge is power though… and power, well power has a hell of a lot of meaning."_

_He followed the man's gaze up and into the tree where a lone red apple hung. Mere seconds later and it fell, landing softly on the ground and rolling across it until it hit his foot._

"_Pick it up." The man advised and as if obeying an order he knelt down on one knee and picked it up._

"_If you want to know who you are, you've got to have knowledge or else it means nothing." The man continued._

_Without even thinking about it, he dusted the sand off the shiny red skin and sunk his teeth into it. Juice ran from the apple and into his mouth and he pulled his bite away, savouring the taste._

_The man knelt down in front of him, eyes drawing level. The eyes had changed from a guarded hazel green and into chaotic lava._

"_You and I are one in the same Dean. Your blood is my blood. Your mind is my mind."_

"_And your soul is mine." He finished, meeting the cold devouring eyes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	25. A devil by any other name would be

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Okay… so this chapter was… difficult in a sense. But hopefully you enjoy it… :D Thanks so much to everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews that really keep me going!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A devil by any other name would be just as evil…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The tremors stopped so suddenly that it made Sam panic, his fingers quickly moved up to his brothers neck as he checked for a pulse. Strong but fast… At least he was alive, if only he'd just wake up. The sigh of relief didn't even make it passed Sam's lips though before an angry cry of pain tore through Dean's throat and his back arched up from the ground.

Still keeping a firm grip on his brother, Sam looked up at Bobby and Ellen and their questioning faces that mirrored his. Another cry of pain made Sam's heart twist as he tried to stop his brother's writhing, whatever was happening in the dream world was seriously hurting Dean and Sam had no idea how to make it stop.

Dean's body relaxed long enough to let Sam breathe once again but as soon as his lungs had completed their well needed exercise, Dean's back arched again. Clenched teeth quietened the cry but didn't stop it from being heard. By now Bobby was kneeling in front of the boys and offering his help in any way… all three at a loss of how to help the eldest Winchester.

Even though Dean's body calmed once more, Sam didn't. He braced himself for another attack of… whatever it was. Heavy breathing came from Dean, and Sam closed his eyes, focusing on his own. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest in time with Dean's. Both heartbeats eased and Sam opened his eyes to stare down into Dean's.

"Hey Dean, come on… time to wake up." He coaxed, receiving a frown from him, "Come on bro."

Long dark eyelashes fluttered and Dean's eyelids slowly lifted. Sam didn't see the fiery lava he expected to when they opened all the way, nor did he see the hazel green he wanted to. The natural colour was there but faded and shadowed by a cold black, red specks danced like stars and weaved thin lines across the iris, resembling veins of bloody flame.

"Dean…" He gasped, heart once again racing and mind going numb.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once upon a time, when Dean Winchester was thirteen or fourteen years old, he was told that he was nothing, that he would always be nothing, that he was a loser and a waster. He was told that he would never amount to anything, that it was completely useless to even think about wasting time on him and if he ever gained a position of power – it would be the end of the world. Granted the person telling him this was a raving lunatic who had several… psychopathic tendencies but they got one thing right.

The world was definitely feeling a little less sturdy as the power coursed through Dean's veins, filling his every cell with the need and thirst for more. For the first time in his entire life he felt like he could do anything. He had absolute control and it was the most amazing feeling. He breathed in a deep lungful of oxygen rich air and let it expand his lungs, sensing every movement inside his body including the steady thrumming heartbeat.

Memories from a life that was long forgotten flooded his mind. He could hear cries and screams and could feel fire and ice. He could see the beginning of time and he could see the end, he could see the stars forming and the earth turning as it grew until it eventually stopped, fire racing across every piece of detail. The memories rested and he breathed again.

His eyes connected with Sam's and he stayed like that for a moment, staring into Sam's soul. He could see so much more than ever before, including fear. Sam was afraid of him, afraid of his new found power. It made him angry; his blood boiling that his own brother couldn't be happy for this new and improved him.

Screw him then. He wasn't just Dean Winchester anymore, he was so much more. He had so many names that they didn't even matter anymore.

"Dean?" Sam repeated, almost pleading.

He blinked and broke eye contact, letting his gaze roll over Bobby and Ellen. Lingering on their eyes, he could tell they were afraid too. He smiled at them, cocking up the right side of his mouth more than the left. He could get used to this fear; it fed the power inside of him.

"Sam…" Bobby started, quickly looking away from Dean and towards the youngest Winchester, "You wanna get up now?"

Sam's head snapped up as if he'd forgotten the other hunters were their altogether. He shook his slowly but Bobby stared at him, imploring him to move away from Dean… or what had been their Dean.

"Yeah Sammy, you mind getting up. It's kinda suffocating down here." Dean teased, "Personal space and all dude."

The words were typically Dean but the tone wasn't and Sam was frozen, he couldn't bring himself to move. Bobby held his hand out but he didn't accept it, as if he thought he'd be abandoning his brother in doing so.

"Dean, please. This isn't you." He begged and Dean cringed.

"You sound like a whiny puppy."

"And you sound like one of the things we hunt."

"Oh…" Dean hung his head in mock apology before pushing himself up unaided from Sam, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Don't do this Dean… you're stronger than him."

"I am him." Dean said simply as he stood facing the other three, watching as Sam finally let Bobby pull him up.

"You're not evil Dean. You're not a demon… or a fallen angel. You're a hunter."

"A hunter? A hunter… Yeah, I am a hunter… but I'm not one of you. You're disgusting, the lot of you. Filthy disgusting sacks of meat. You're nothing compared to everything else… compared to me. Humans? Pathetic. You're nothing more than rabbits that can walk on two legs and talk and hell, some of you'll be lucky if you can manage both at the same time."

"Dean…" Sam breathed. Though he knew the words coming from his brother's mouth weren't his and the eyes looking him over with complete contempt weren't Dean's, the snarling smile and vicious laugh wasn't his either, it scared Sam. He wanted his brother so badly but had no idea how to get to him, past the volcano eyes and through the empty but murky darkness that lay behind them. Dean still had to be in there right?

"You keep calling me that as if you expect it to make a difference. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind. It's just another name to add to an already long list. But it's pitiful how much hope you have in it… it's not a prayer kiddo. It ain't gonna save you."

"It's not just another name! It's my brother's name! It's a hero's name. Please… Dean. You can fight this. You have to. Dean, I'm begging you."

"Okay, now it's just plain annoying. Dude? Seriously, whatever part you're trying to bring out – it isn't here. It's long gone. Move on already."

"Shut up! Just shut up! You're not Dean!"

"Tom_ay_to, tom_ar_to… Dean, Satan, Lucifer – the name doesn't matter because I am what I am."

"The name does matter. It matters to me and it matters to Bobby…. And it matters to Dean too."

The wind had started howling outside, growing louder by the second and as it grew Sam began to realise that it wasn't the wind. Thick black smoke rushed in through the still open door and circled them all before resting in front of Dean, glowing red eyes warding the hunters off.

"I think this means it's time for me to take my leave." Dean shrugged, dusting himself down before sticking his hands into his pockets and pulling out the keys to the Impala, "It's been fun."

"You're just gonna leave?" Ellen spoke up for the first time.

"Would you rather I kill you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "As much fun as that would be… I think I'd have more fun playing cat and mouse."

Bobby gripped Sam's arm as Dean turned to leave, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to follow. The hellhound stayed where it was, staring at them, measuring them up, until Dean was outside. It was gone the second he stepped over the threshold, following him and slamming the door closed like a fierce gale.

"Bobby… we have to…" Sam started, eyes locked on the door.

"I know… but we need to think first. Going after him unprepared isn't going to help anyone."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	26. Cat and Mouse

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

It's alive! It's alive! Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your kind encouragement and for all the reviews I've received so far. I'm really late in replying to those reviews and in updating all my stories, evil life has been really hectic lately, but I've finally been able to get a bit of break to sit down and get chapter wrote out for Lucifer! I'm so pleased to have finally done it and I wanna thank you all for your patience. THANK YOU! I'm persistent and hate leaving things undone so I will finish my stories, no matter how long it takes – I promise!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cat and Mouse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His hands glided over the smooth metal of the Impala, he could feel how cold it was without even touching it. The hellhound was like his shadow, following him but keeping close to the ground, blood red eyes trained on its master, waiting for his next command. The keys jingled in Dean's hand as he separated them before unlocking the doors.

"You coming?" He asked the hellhound when he opened the door, waiting for it to jump smoothly into the car and land on the passenger seat before climbing in himself, "So how about we have a little fun? There's gotta be someone near here that will provide some entertainment."

The hellhound sunk onto the chair, making its form seem more solid as it folded its front paws and rested its head on them, eyes still staring straight at Dean. It let out a low growl in agreement and fell silent as the engine roared to life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been over an hour since the door had slammed closed behind Dean. Sam felt completely lost; he sat hunched over in a chair near one of Bobby's bookcases, staring blankly at the floor. The words spoken by Dean repeated themselves over and over inside his head, ringing so loudly that they nearly deafened him. He could only just hear Bobby and Ellen talking in the adjoining room, hushed whispers.

He knew what they were talking about, without actually hearing any of the words or any of the names. The Winchester boys were the hot topic of the moment – how to fix Dean, if he could be fixed that was, and how they'd have to tread carefully around the distraught Sam. He could imagine the things they were saying, his throat clogged up in embarrassment and worry.

"I should have been able to stop you." He whispered, his hands clenched, forming fists, "I should have done something."

"Sam…" Bobby said softly from the doorway, looking in at the young hunter. A thick cloud of tension was settling around them all, "You couldn't have…"

Sam looked up, eyes red with unspent tears, "I can't just sit here Bobby, I have to do something… go after him or something…"

"And then what you gonna do? How you gonna get through to him? Dean isn't in control Sam and it would kill him to think he did something to you and he couldn't stop it."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but it fell shut almost immediately, he forced his gaze away from Bobby and towards the window, "He's still inside there, I know he is."

"We've gotta pray for the best Sam, but prepare for the worst."

"I know he is." Sam repeated more fearlessly, "He could have picked any car in this place that would have made it harder to track him… but he chose the Impala. He's still there Bobby."

"I hope so."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It kept to the shadows, following him, waiting obediently just in case it was needed. Like thick smoke, it stuck close to the walls and watched carefully. Once or twice a few people did double takes as their eyes passed over the area it was in, certain they'd seen a skulking shape or a flash of red eyes, but when they looked back Ripper had already moved on.

Ripper… the name nagged at it, made it falter as it continued following its master. Others had given it names before, dubbed it as the destroyed, the beast, the demon dog… but his master had never really called him by names before, he'd never needed to. Ripper always knew when he was being spoken to or ordered to do something. Now his master had named him, during that brief period of being human, he feared losing the name and feared that now his master was returning fully to himself he would just go back to being the hellhound.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She had dirty blond hair and a slim waist, lush red lips parted to allow the burning amber liquid to slide down her throat whilst the hardened green eyes, which told of the hard life of a hunter, watched the crowd surrounding her. She felt drawn to the young man resting against the bar in deep conversation with the barmaid, he was probably ten or fifteen years younger than her but the way he presented himself suggested his life had already been a long and tiring one.

He glanced back into the bar and caught her eye, staring straight at her and she felt herself shiver involuntary. He sent her a courteous smile and returned to his conversation. She felt like a nervous child, there was definitely more to that young man than met the eye. She blinked and looked away, back down towards her nearly empty glass. Another swig and the last of the liquid was gone.

She sighed and thought of getting another one, maybe a bottle this time. As if someone had read her thoughts, she heard the clunk of glass meeting wood and lifted her eyes enough to see a hand placing a bottle of cheap whiskey on the table.

"Mind if I join you?" The young man from the bar asked, "You look like you could use a top up."

"Go ahead." She shrugged and returned the smile he gave her, gesturing the empty seat in front of her, "No one else is gonna take it."

"Name's Dean." He introduced himself, pulling the seat out far enough so he could sit down.

"Linda." She replied, raising the glass Dean had filled in thanks before taking a sip and placing it back on the table.

"Linda." He repeated, sipping his own drink in turn. He looked her up and down; she could see his eyes pause on her neck, probably studying the scar that traced its way across the tender skin – an old battle wound that would never fully heal.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Neither are you."

"Just passing through, had a job and now it's over."

"Job? What type of job?"

_Oh, I was stalking a shadow demon that liked to eat babies and steal the remaining life forces of old ladies._ She thought to herself before telling the lie, "The kind no one else wants - mainly putting down wild and dangerous animals."

"Sounds tough."

"I get by."

"I guess we all have to."

"What about you?" She asked, emptying her glass once more.

"Me?" He sounded almost puzzled by the question and she couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across her face.

"Yeah, you. What you doing in a town like this? Not really a tourist attraction so that can't be it."

His eyes lit up mischievously and he filled her glass a second time, "I'm playing a game of chase with some friends… plan is I drive ahead to some place and I leave them a clue so they can try and figure out where I'm heading next."

"What type of clue?"

"Something they shouldn't be able to miss."

She frowned at his answer but accepted it all the same, continuing to take the offered drinks until the alcohol buzzed through her system making her feel dizzy and tired yet wired and raring to go. He leaned across the table and touched her neck, his finger following the scar. She flinched at first but didn't move away.

"Did it hurt?" He asked gently.

"Stung like hell."

She thought he saw him smile but she brushed it off, she must have imagined it, and grabbed her coat from the back of the chair. He stood almost immediately, like the perfect gentleman, helping her out of her seat and into her coat, "I'll walk you wherever if you like. It's not safe this time of night."

"Believe me, I know. I should be okay, trust me."

"Then do it for my sake, I'd feel a lot better about it – can you imagine how guilty I'd feel if I ended up hearing about a dead body or something on the news?"

"You don't strike me as the melodramatic type Dean."

He shrugged in reply and pulled his own coat on, gesturing the door, "Shall we?"

"Fine but don't blame me when you can't find your way back."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She smelled sweet, the light scent of fear lingered and possibly even arousal but that wasn't what he wanted with her. When they were far enough away from prying eyes he stopped dead and waited until she did the same. She simply stared at him questioningly.

"It's been awhile since I did something like this… so I might be a little rusty." He said and she laughed, taking a step towards him. Her hand slid into his and she brought it up to her face.

"Honey, you're still so young. You don't wanna waste yourself on someone like me."

"You people can be so naïve. Just because the holy water you slipped in my drink didn't do anything doesn't mean you're safe. Compared to me you're just a kid." He gripped her hand tightly and her face dropped in horror, realisation dawning on her, "Don't worry, I won't kill you, I just want you to deliver a message for me."

"A…a message?" She stammered, eyes locked on the unnatural ones before her.

"Remember that game of chase I mentioned… well one of the players is called Sam Winchester. Remember that name 'cause that's who you're giving the message to. I want you to listen carefully. Tell him that I never did get to take sweet little Rebecca for a ride, not this me anyway."

"Why should I?" She spat, the hunter coming back online.

"Because if you do, you get to live and if you don't then I'll have to use your blood to leave the message." His voice was icy cold and cruel, hissing like wind into her ear and making her skin go numb.

She shook her head violently and raised her upper lip threateningly, "I won't do it. You can't do anything to me that will make me do it."

His eyes lit up as if he had been waiting for her to say something like that. He could have said something corny like 'you wanna bet' but he didn't, instead he just raised his free hand to her neck and covered the wound. The memory of it came flashing back to her, vivid images appearing before her eyes and she tried to blink them away but they wouldn't shift.

"Did you enjoy getting your throat sliced up by someone you trusted?" He asked and she tried to bite back the cry that escaped as pain exploded from the scar, like a knife was running across creating a fresh wound. She could feel the blood oozing out and the cold metal cut into her skin… but it wasn't really there and yet it felt so real. The emotions of betrayal did too, the hatred sparking up and the feeling of complete and utter hopelessness.

Before she had the chance to say anything, another scar burst into life, the pain throbbing through her and causing her knees to weaken so much that the only thing holding her up was Dean. And then he let her drop, her knees hit the ground hard and she felt her whole body shake from the impact. Her hands shots out to stop her falling any further, the skin scraping hard against the rough gravel.

"This can go on all night."

"Bastard." She cursed him, spitting blood as another wound opened. She knew she was going to die, she knew this was going to kill her.

He knelt in front of her and held his hand to the side of her face, "Not all wounds are physical."

And he was right, it was like he reached into her mind and pulled all her worst memories and nightmares forward and displayed them for the world to see. All the innocent people she couldn't save, the infected sister that died by her own hand, the fights and the wasted days when she could have picked up the phone to call the only person she had left before they went as well. Her whole body ached with crushing emotions and she cried out.

"Please… no!" She cried, "Please…"

He let go and everything stopped. Fingers twisted and curled through her hair, dragging her up from her position on the ground. A whimper escaped from her dry and trembling lips and she could feel the tears working their way down her cheeks.

"Sam Winchester." He repeated and she nodded, "Call him tomorrow and ask him to meet up with you, same bar we met in. Then give him the message. I don't want him catching up too soon, or else I'll be back for you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His phone sat on the table next to him as he worked on the laptop, trying his best to find out as much as he could about the infamous Lucifer. The sun was well into the sky by now, it shone through the window and burned at the back of his neck but he didn't care, he was too busy to care. He hadn't even slept so why would a little sun bother him? As soon as the phone started vibrating though, his attention shifted and Sam practically dove for it, flipping it open to the unknown number and praying.

"Dean?" He asked straight away, not caring if it was or wasn't him, just needing it to be him.

"No…" Came a choked reply from a woman who sounded like she'd spent most the day crying.

"Who is this?"

"Is that Sam Winchester?" She went on, as if she hadn't even heard him.

Sam hesitated upon hearing his name and took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah… it is."

"I… I've got a message for you."

"A message?"

"Meet me at the Slingers Burnout in an hour." Her voice was almost flat except for the hitch midway through the sentence.

"Wait… Slingers Burnout? Where is it?"

"He said you'd be able to find it." And then she hung up and line was dead.

His heart was hammering and his mind was racing to catch up with it, running over the stranger's words. He looked up to see Bobby staring at him questioningly and before Sam could ask if he'd heard of it, Bobby answered his question.

"It's a bar a couple of towns over." He said simply.

"We need to get there now. I think he's left a message for me."

"He's playing with you Sam…"

"I don't care… I just need to find him."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	27. The Sky is Over

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Part of me really wishes I could rewrite this and put it into season 3 'cause there's so much stuff I could work with using Season 3… ah well. Anyway – I've managed to get a new chapter, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Sky is Over

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam sat at the bar, turning the empty glass in his hand. She was late. He could feel Bobby and Ellen's eyes burning a hole right through his skull. They sat towards the back of the bar and simply watched, not wanting to interfere in case it jeopardised things.

So Sam was alone, sitting at the bar, and she was late.

The barmaid came over; tired eyes told him that she was probably working a double. She offered him a refill and he nodded, allowing her to fill the glass while he watched the door. He was so absorbed in his thoughts of Dean that he didn't even notice it open or see the woman that walked in until she was right in front of him.

"Sam Winchester?" She asked, her voice stronger than when she'd been on the phone.

He nodded; it was all he could do. The woman was a mess. Her hair was down and covering her face, nearly hiding the bruised cheek, bust lip and grazed forehead that still looked raw. Her eyes were cold and hard but Sam could tell it was taking her so much effort not to cry.

"What happened to you?" He finally managed to choke out, trying his best to dismiss the thought that came into his head. There was no way his Dean could do this.

Her hands shot up conscientiously to her neck, touching a recently scabbed scar, "He did."

"Dean?" He asked timidly and when she flinched, he got his answer, "He… gave you my number?"

"In a way," Her voice was strained as she drew her right sleeve up to the elbow, revealing several figures carved painfully into the skin, "He told me to tell you about Rebecca, he said… he said he never did take her for a ride. He's going to kill her."

"Rebecca?" Sam searched his memories, repeating the name silently until the name shortened and he could hear Dean's voice inside his head. Only it wasn't Dean's, it was something pretending to be him.

"_I meet the nicest people, like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had a chance."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time he pulled up outside of Rebecca's, he knew Sam would have figured it out and would already be on his trail. He could vividly remember the last time he was here, he could see the trippy scene playing out in front of him and he could feel the memory of his finger squeezing the trigger of the gun that ended the shapeshifter's life.

And yet he felt disconnected from the memory and the feelings. The last 28 years felt like a breath, like one exhale followed by a deep inhale and now he was on his next breath, the next step in his long life.

He creaked the car door open and climbed out, letting Ripper follow him before closing it once again. The air was warm and the wind was soft, barely noticeable even if you were feeling for it but he wasn't. He had other things on his mind. He rapped his knuckles softly against the door and waited for her to answer. He knew she was alone, he could feel it.

"Dean?" She gasped when she opened the door, her face spreading into a surprised smile.

"Hey." He replied, "We were in town so I thought I'd drop by…"

She narrowed his eyes as his sentence trailed into nothing, peering behind him before asking, "Where's Sam?"

"You want the truth?"

"Oh God… he isn't…"

He laughed at her response, knowing that what Sam was going through was so much worse than being dead, "No! Nothing like that. I ditched him at the motel; he doesn't know I'm here."

"Why?"

He scratched his head and smiled nervously, "I wanted to see you."

She laughed and opened the door wider, "You want a beer?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you know I'd be here?" She asked, making her way through to the kitchen.

"I guess I was being hopeful."

Dean leaned against the door frame as she reached into the fridge, he watched as she deliberately made her movements slow and graceful. She was just like he remembered, though a little less tense and much more inclined to have a little fun. Lust boiled in the air around them as the sin lay in waiting; he could tell he was affecting her.

"You know I still can't get my head around all that stuff you told me." She said as she rose from the fridge with two bottles, "I mean, when I see something from the corner of my eye I think I'm more afraid knowing that it could actually be… you know."

"Something that could kill you?"

"Yeah, kind of unnerving."

Dean shrugged and accepted the bottle she held out, "Wish I could say you won't always feel like that."

"But you can't." She finished for him, sighing deeply as if she had been hoping he would. Before she had chance to go further, the phone on the counter started to ring.

"You better get that." Dean nodded towards it.

"Make yourself comfy." She told him and as he made his way through to the front room she picked the phone up and answered with a gentle 'hello'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Becky!" Sam exhaled when she finally answered the phone, "I need to talk to you!"

"Sam?" Rebecca frowned at the urgency in his voice, "What's wrong?"

"I think you might be in danger. I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"Is this about Dean?" Her voice had lowered to a whisper.

"Is he there?"

"Yeah… Sam, what's going on?"

"Get out the house; don't let him know you're leaving. Just go and do it as quietly and quickly as-"

"Anyone important?" Sam heard Dean ask from the other side and he held his breath listening for Becky's reply.

"It's my mom." She lied and Sam cringed knowing Dean could spot a lie that bad from a mile off.

"Oh, and here's me thinking its Sam calling to warn you."

"Becky!" Sam called down the phone, "Get out, just get away from him!"

"Dean?" He heard her gasp, fear tracing the name.

His hand clutched the phone tighter, trying to stop the trembling as her fear spread into him. He heard what sounded like a struggle and then a smash and he guessed the phone had hit the floor because shortly after that the line went dead and he found he could barely breathe.

"Becky…" He bit his lip helplessly and brought a hand up to cover his eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took Dean only a couple of long strides to reach her and she backed away instantly until she was up against the counter. "Dean…" She pleaded but it was like he was deaf to her cries.

She'd been here before and every cell in her body told her she didn't want to do it again. She made to slap him but he simply grabbed her wrist, struggling beneath his grip she tried to twist away but he held on tight. She kneed him in the thigh but it only made him laugh and use his other hand to hoist her feet off the ground and push her back against the counter even more. It was about then that the phone dropped and she was pretty sure she heard it smash.

"Dean, please!" She begged but he only laughed, like he knew a secret no one else did.

A lone tear slid slowly down her cheek and he lent in close whispering softly into her ear, "None of you get it, do you? I'm not Dean."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam slammed his hand against the dashboard and Bobby looked over, the air in the car was tense and thick. He could tell by what Sam had been saying that things hadn't gone well. After several seconds, Sam redialled the number and cursed when all he received was a busy dial tone.

"How fast are we going?" Sam asked, refusing to meet the eyes of the others. He simply stared at the phone, punching the buttons again before bringing it up to his ear.

"Obviously not fast enough." Bobby muttered, pressing the accelerator that little bit more and begging his car to just drive.

After an hour that seemed to drag on for an eternity of Sam dialling and always getting the same tone, he hit the button and the phone rang. It rang once, it rang twice and then it clicked.

"Hey Sammy!"

Sam froze, his throat tightening. The voice was Dean's but at the same time it wasn't, it held a cold malice that Sam had heard in others but never in Dean. "Where's Becky?"

"I got bored with her… thought I'd continue our game."

"What have you done to her?" His grip on the phone tightened so much that he could feel the edges digging into his skin.

"Why don't you guess? Go on; tell me what you think I'm capable of."

Sam refused to answer, his head was swimming and his eyes were throbbing painfully. He heard whisperings down the phone, faint words that he probably knew but couldn't recognise in the state he was in. It reminded him of the first time Lucifer showed himself to them.

"Please…" He begged, unable to ask for anything else.

"Tell you what, how about this? You manage to guess where I'm headed next and I'll let her live."

"How the hell am I supposed to guess that?"

"Does that mean you forfeit?"

"Dean… you can't do this. You've got to listen to me."

"I could pay Missouri another visit… I bet she would just love that. Then again I could track myself down a couple of hunters – they're always fun to play with and so damn breakable. See you at the next stop Sammy!"

"Wait!" Sam called down the phone, "What about Becky?"

"Oh, you lose so she dies."

Sam heard a tap but the line didn't die, he continued listening, assuming Dean had placed the phone someone. When he realised what he was about to hear, he wished he'd just hung up, he wished he had the courage to hang up now. He heard Becky's muffled sobs followed by a startled cry. But the cry was cut short and silence consumed Sam's ears. She was dead, he knew it.

He brought the phone away from his ear and down to his lap, staring at the screen blankly. "He killed her." He muttered, "He actually killed her…"

"Sam… come on. You can't give up. We've got to treat it as a possession." Bobby said, running a hand across his face, knowing how much this was tearing Sam up, knowing how much it was tearing _him_ up. It was Dean they were talking about after all.

"But it's not a possession, is it?" Sam barely managed to push the words out passed the lump in his throat. The doubt that Dean was still trapped inside grew and Sam's breathing once again became hard and forced.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	28. “I’ll see you on the dark side of the mo

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

So I toyed with a few ideas before completing this chapter and this is what came of it. The chapter title is from the Pink Floyd song which is a great song :D Well, I like it. Thank you so much for your patience and your support, it really means a lot to me. This ones shorter than the last couple of chapters but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'll see you on the dark side of the moon"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The house was deathly silent and the air rested uneasily around them. Sam didn't dare breathe as he stepped through the door and into the hall; the only light that seemed to exist came in dull flickerings from the front room. Their footsteps echoed as the three made their way through the house, Ellen wandering towards the stairs, Bobby heading to the kitchen and Sam taking the one room that he knew he shouldn't.

He pushed the door to the front room open all the way and saw the upturned mess, the fallen lamp that barely illuminated the splotches of dark red staining the floor and furniture that laid splayed and broken. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself before walking further into the room and around the edge of the sofa.

She lay on her front, blood soaking the floor around her. Bile rose in Sam's throat as he tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. Thinking that Dean was a now murderous devil had been bad enough but seeing the proof was killing him inside. His hand barely caught the side of the couch as he had to lower himself to the floor, a wave of dizziness hitting him hard and knocking the wind right out of him.

"Bobby!" He called, the white spots appearing in his vision as he tried his best to regain the ability to breathe, "Bobby!"

Deep shuddering breaths kept him from hearing the hurried footsteps as they rushed into the front room before settling at Sam's side.

"Dear God…" Bobby gasped. He laid a heavy hand on Sam's shoulder in order to try and offer some comfort but he doubted it worked.

"He really did it Bobby… I thought… if we came…"

"I know Sam." Bobby offered, unable to take his eyes off the body. He heard Ellen gasp and turn away beside him and could feel Sam's unsteady raisings and lowering of his shoulders but all Bobby could do was watch the body of the girl.

His eyes playing tricks as he swore he saw a tiny movement and dismissing the idea before it even had a chance to truly form. But there it was again, teasing him, mocking his need for hope. His face fell into concentration as he dropped to his knees beside her and felt her bloody neck, praying silently.

It was barely even there. So distant and so slow that it was hard to even catch. He bent his head down, taking his cap off as he did so, and placed his ear close to her mouth, listening. A tiny rasp made it to his ears causing every nerve in his body to fire as adrenalin pumped through his body in a way that was sure to make him overdose.

"She's breathing." He managed to croak out, "She's still alive. Barely… but she's still there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He'd driven for awhile, gotten away from the lights and onto some small back road that led to nowhere in particular. He didn't know why he hadn't just killed her; a small part of him assumed it was for the mental torture that the girl would go through. And now he stood, leaning against the car as Ripper scavenged through the trees and shadows most likely looking for food of some kind.

"You never were like the rest of us Lucifer."

He span on his heel to face a black eyed young woman staring straight at him and he smiled, "Flattery will get you nowhere Orobas."

"You know, once over you would have killed her outright instead of having mercy like that."

"Mercy?" He laughed at the word, "You call that mercy? I thought you understood that there are worse things than dying."

"You realise what you've done, don't you?"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You've given the boy hope."

"And what's hope gonna get him?"

"It means he's gonna keep trying. He's not gonna give up until…" She paused and looked away hurriedly, as if regretting she'd even opened her mouth.

"Until what?" He demanded.

She snorted, managing to look him straight in the eyes, deep red pulsing across the dulled hazel, "You've changed."

"No more or no little than anyone else." He replied warily, wondering where she was going.

"You don't understand. This whole thing is gonna get out and when it does, there are plenty of demons out there that aren't exactly happy with you and your abandonment."

"And what about you? Where do you stand?"

"I can't lie to you, I'm not even sure I know who you are at the moment. Belial would have your head if he knew what I could see in your eyes."

"Belial? He would have my head no matter what if he could. He's wanted me out of the way for long enough, he'll care more now I'm back than whilst I was missing."

She shrugged and her smile dropped, replaced by a far sadder expression.

"What are you doing here Orobas, besides pissing me off?" He asked, returning to his leaning against the car, "You know I'm a busy guy, I got a lot of catching up to do."

"And so I see." She remarked, "So much for redemption, eh?"

"Redemption was never an option, think about it. That was just the big guy upstairs trying to get one over on me."

"Oh, yeah. I totally see that." The demon Orobas laughed as she turned away.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself… Lucifer… Dean… whoever the hell you are."

He growled at her but she was already disappearing along the road, the sound of hooves following her as the shadows consumed her form. Damn demon seers were more trouble than they were worth, always causing mayhem with their knowledge of what could come to pass. Pushing himself away from the car, he opened the door and called for the hellhound.

Enough with distractions - it was time to get back to the game.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam sat on one of the hard cold seats in the hospital hallway, he felt completely numb. His mind was in limbo, barely recognising simple sounds as he sat there waiting for news. He'd lost track of time too long ago to even remember, focused on the small tile in front of him. He didn't know whether it was night or day, it was something but he didn't care to check. People were moving about around him as if he were just a part of the furniture. He didn't care, he didn't want false sympathy.

Bobby and Ellen were waiting outside in order to avoid any awkward questions and Sam was thankful for the alone time it gave him. He wondered where Dean was and what he was doing. The same thought ran through his head that it wasn't Dean… that Dean was lost somewhere and needed to be found. But for now, they weren't dealing with Dean.

He'd made his mind up as he'd been sitting there in silence – he was going to save Dean. He was going to get Dean back whether Lucifer liked it or not.

He became aware of a presence standing beside him and slowly raised his head to meet the eyes of the doctor, he'd been the one that was rushed away to help Becky. Sam didn't dare speak, didn't dare hope.

The doctor sighed and Sam waited as the air tensed and the doctor began to speak, "She's stable for now but she's sleeping so we won't know the full extent of her wellbeing until she wakes up."

"But she's still alive?" Sam asked, pleading slightly.

"Yes and as long as we keep a close eye on her she should remain that way."

Sam nodded and finally allowed himself to breathe, "Thank God."

"You know the police are going to want to question you when they get here so I suggest you grab a cup of coffee and brace yourself."

"Thank you Doc." Sam smiled, watching as the doctor wandered back to where he had come from.

Sam set off in the opposite direction, walking right passed all the coffee machines and the canteen. He was headed back to the car now that he knew she would be okay. He'd come back when the coast was clear from cops. He had nearly reached the car when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

Stopping dead, he pulled it out and flipped it open, letting his silence be the answer.

"Hey Sammy!" Rang Dean's voice through the line.

Sam didn't answer, just listened. His blood pumping through his system fast as it pushed adrenaline through with it.

"Don't be like that Sammy. Tell me, did you make it? Did you get there on time to save her or were you just that little bit too late?"

"You bastard!" Sam growled down the phone, "You freaking bastard!"

"Pissy much? Seriously Sam, I thought we were playing a game here? Not my fault if you lose."

"I'm going to find you Lucifer!"

The phone fell silent and Sam felt a pang of guilt from just saying the name, fearing it could have pushed Dean that little bit further into the darkness he was lost in.

"So you get it now? That I'm not Dean?" The voice questioned, cold and controlled.

"The only way I can get Dean back is to admit that you're not him. I don't give a damn about reincarnations and shared souls, you're not Dean."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	29. Into the Night

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I err… I don't know what happened here but I think this chapter kind of took a life of its own… I wanna say thank you to everyone for you're encouragement and thanks to lurkers just for reading – I really hope you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to do so. :)

_666_

Into the Night

_666_

"_The only way I can get Dean back is to admit that you're not him. I don't give a damn about reincarnations and shared souls, you're not Dean."_

Deep sickening coldness spread through him as he held the phone close to his ear, his heart was beating faster and he flexed his spare hand at his side, trying to ease the tension running through his body. The words spoken had been harsh; they'd gone right through him digging deep into his soul. He closed his eyes briefly wondering why the words had such an affect on him when he knew that they shouldn't have.

"You really sure about that Sammy?" He asked, ignoring the thrumming heartbeat that echoed up into his throat. His hands were suddenly cold and clammy and he wondered what that gnawing feeling was that made his chest ache when he thought about what the young Winchester had said, igniting bitter feelings when his mind turned to thoughts of Becky.

"Dean would _never_ hurt an innocent person." Sam answered, determination settling in his voice.

He took a deep breath and focused his attention on the conversation and the game, ignoring the now fading feelings as if they hadn't been present in the first place, like a dimmer switch was slowly being turned down, "Then back to our game I should think."

"If it's the only way I can track you down then so be it but you will slip up and when you do…"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucifer cut in, growing bored by the threats, "You'll be waiting. Seriously, Dean let you watch waaay too many movies as a kid."

Silence met his response and he rolled his eyes before looking at his surroundings and thinking about his next step. He could do absolutely anything, go anywhere, maim, kill, start wars, tempt sinners but he found himself smirking as a speeding ford convertible went flying past filling the air with music and booze. "You never were that much of a party guy; were you College Boy? Why is that? You never get invited? Nah, you were just always too goody goody. I bet you knew where all the good parties were, eh? Wonder if you still do…"

He could practically hear the cogs turning in Sam's brain as the young Winchester tried to make sense of what had just been said. The late afternoon daylight would soon be trickling away just in time for the party to get started and he smiled at the thought of all the young ripe souls just waiting to be tainted.

"As thrilling as this conversation is Sammy, I've got a party to crash. Maybe I'll see you there." He said brightly, getting tired of waiting for Sam to click on. And before Sam could respond, he pressed the disconnect button and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

_666_

Sam stood still, the phone still resting loosely in his hand by his ear even though there was obviously no one on the other end. His mind went over the last part of the conversation, the part about the party. He mouthed the word as if it were a foreign phrase that he was trying to make sense of. Then as slowly as everything had been moving it all came crashing down in perfect clarity.

Lucifer was moving onto bigger things, focusing on more people rather than just one or two at a time. Sam felt the anxiety building up inside him as he realised if he didn't stop it, it could end up being one huge disaster. His eyes scanned the parking lot as he searched for Bobby or Ellen and as soon as he spotted them, he ran towards them closing his phone and putting it back into his coat.

"Sam?" Bobby questioned, raising his head from the foam cup of coffee that he held.

"We have to get going." Sam rushed the words out, "I've got a really bad feeling about what he's going to do next."

"You got a lead?"

"Yeah, look for a place where there's a bunch of people getting wasted."

Ellen shook her head and laughed humourlessly, "Easier said than done – you realise how many bars around here are like that?"

"Nah, somewhere wide open, with music and no cops hanging around..."

_666_

The sun was all but gone as he pulled up in the sweet black Chevy and sat for a moment just taking in his surroundings, the noises, the sights, the smells and the sins. He drank them in and then hungry for more, he opened the door with a creak and climbed out. The clearing leading deep into a forest was covered with people ranging from teens fresh out of high school to college graduates that were done with the education system. Screams of joy and laughing filled the air along with the loud dance music pumped through heavy black speakers, several cars still had their headlights on, lighting the path down to where the real action was.

He smiled and watched a group of girls go by with mini skirts no larger than the belt that kept them up, an array of low cut multicolour tops showing that they weren't afraid of getting noticed. The blond caught his eye and blushed, turning quickly away as if she knew even though she was beautiful he was still out of her league.

Ripper slunk from the shadows of the car unwillingly; he didn't know whether to embrace the chaotic atmosphere or to hide from it. But still, he followed his master obediently as Lucifer walked towards the centre stage of the party. A few young men, already so drunk that they could barely walk, stumbled through the crowd and the hellhounds hackles went up and it watched them warily, following them with its eyes as with each sloppy footstep they got closer and closer to his master.

His shadowy muzzle lifted up to bare teeth that weren't really there but Lucifer held his hand out flat, signalling that it was okay and that he had things under control. Ripper wasn't so sure but backed down anyway. The man in the lead fell forwards, reaching out an awkward hand and grabbing onto Lucifer as a means of steadying himself. Lucifer just smirked and helped the boy stand back up.

"You good?" He asked, as if the answer may have mattered.

The lad smiled and thrust a hand into the air, "Yeah, I'm good!"

"Then you better get back to having fun."

At these words, the lads eyes glazed over and his hand fell back down to his side. His friends, as drunk as he was, had already started walking off and back towards the party. Lucifer gave him a wink and sent him on his way, watching as the dazed young man walked like he had more of a purpose. _If drinking was the kids idea of fun_, Lucifer thought, _then he can drink until he dies._

The thoughts no sooner came into being and man was drinking like there was no tomorrow. Drinking far more than the healthy limit, which he'd already passed three times over and later maybe ten times before he passed out or did something so stupid that somebody got hurt. Lucifer turned his attention away, eyeing the crowd for his next victim that could keep him entertained until Sam arrived.

His eyes fell on a bonfire, somewhere further back from the main group of people, and the young girl that stood next to it, shivering and trying to keep warm.

_666_

It had taken longer than Sam had wanted for them to locate the best possible match. The three hunters pulled themselves from the car and, sharing a meaningful glance, spread out. Each looking for some shred of evidence that suggested they might be on the right trail. Sam weaved his way down through the cars and when he spotted the smooth black of what he instantly recognised as the Impala, his heart leapt.

Glancing around, he caught Ellen's eye and pointed to the car, letting her know that they were in the right place. As he continued on his search, he saw her making her way over to Bobby from the corner of his eye, no doubt to inform him about the car. The music from the party vibrated through Sam's body and the closer he got, the more intense it became.

And then someone screamed.

The scream was followed by another scream and Sam hurried, pushing past anyone and everyone who got in his way. He could feel the panic rising in the air as people began moving backwards, away from the party and back towards cars but Sam still pushed forward.

When he reached the top of the bank that led down onto the 'dance floor' he finally saw what the commotion was. Lying on the ground, no longer moving, appeared to be a body but Sam could barely tell from this far away, what with the flames that licked the body and scarred the flesh. The area was filled with frantic people pushing past and away from the dying, or more likely dead, body.

Sam slowly made his way down to the body and found bile rising in his throat, the stench threatening to devour him. He could see now that what was now a charred piece of meat had once been a living thriving girl. Scanning the area, he saw another girl standing near by stock still in what appeared to be shock.

"What happened?" He rounded on the girl, storming over to her, demanding to know, "Tell me what happened."

She shook her head and tears streamed down her face as she tried to make sense of it, "I don't know… she… she jumped into the fire and then ran out into the crowd… oh God!"

"Why? Why would she do that?" He went on, stooping lower so his fierce eyes met with hers and though she didn't reply, he saw her glance towards the lone figure stalking away from the bonfire like nothing unusual had taken place.

"Lucifer," he growled under his breath, torn between chasing after him and finding out more information, "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" The girl sobbed, her eyes were transfixed on the body, "He told her she looked cold… said she should get warm."

Before the girl had chance to finish, Sam raced off after the figure, barely hearing the last of what she'd said. As his body was consumed in the shadows of the trees and his footsteps completely silenced by the darkness, he realised that he wouldn't catch him. He realised that Lucifer had claimed another victim and once again didn't stick around to face the consequences, didn't stick around to face Sam.

He made his way back to what had been the party ground, slipping through the trees until finally the strobe lights came back into view. He saw Bobby kneeling next to the body, flames no longer present, and Ellen stood with the girl Sam had interrogated, comforting her.

"He's gone." Sam announced, anger spreading through him like an electric buzz, "We missed him again."

"He was waiting for us to arrive, Sam." Ellen spoke gently, only glancing up from the girl to Sam for a second.

"No." Sam found his throat was suddenly thick and he felt his stomach knot up, "He was waiting for me."

_666_

Sometime later, as dawn approached, Sam found himself back at the hospital. Keeping his head down low as he walked past security, Sam headed towards Rebecca's room. He felt like he was sinking, the empty feeling inside of him growing painfully making it difficult to breathe. They were finished in this town; Lucifer had slipped away leaving Sam to pick up the pieces. But he had to say goodbye to Becky before he left, he had to try and explain to her.

He caught the eye of a nurse as he slunk past the main desk and sighed as she did a double take before pushing away from her chair and running after him. Her flat shoes pounded gently on the tiles and she skidded to a stop when she'd finally caught up with him.

"Mr. Grey," She breathed, a faint smile slipping onto her face, "You picked the right time to come. Your friend woke up not too long ago and I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you. I'll send the doctor to talk to you about her condition but I think she's doing well."

"Thank you," Sam nodded in response, glancing at her name tag he added, "Sarah… Thanks."

She blushed and ducked her head, "No problem."

"Erm, have the cops talked to her yet?" He quickly asked as she made to turn away.

"Not yet but they'll be notified that she's awake anytime now."

He nodded again and she lingered, waiting to see if he had anymore questions but when his eyes landed on the door to Becky's room she knew he didn't and made her way back to her station. Sam glanced down the hallway once more before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal a small recovery room that consisted of two beds, one of which was empty. His eyes travelled over the occupied bed but in the dim light he couldn't make out whether Becky was awake or asleep.

"Hey," He announced his arrival, walking fully into the room and closing the door behind him, "How you feeling?"

"Don't Sam." She whispered, "Please Sam, just don't."

"Rebecca…" He started but she cut across him.

"Just go, please. I can't do this. I can't…"

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure that you were oka-"

"Well I'm not." She snapped, cutting him off once again, her voice clogging with emotion and as Sam's eyes adjusted to the light in the room he noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"I guess I'll see you around then…" Sam sighed. He didn't want to leave on such bad terms but he couldn't fully imagine what was going through Becky's mind. He wanted to put her right, he wanted to make her understand that it wasn't Dean but he knew she wouldn't believe him or that she'd say something that would get his hackles up. Sam heard her pull back a sob as he turned to leave and paused, waiting for just a moment. But the moment passed and silence returned only to be broken by Sam's footsteps as he left the room.

Becky lay there, staring up at the ceiling trying to push all the emotions back down inside of her. She had been so sure that she was going to die, hell; she thought she was already dead and the way she ached through her body and mind she kind of wished she was. The tears strolled freely down her cheeks but she felt too weak to brush them away.

"Sam… don't." She pleaded as the door creaked open again, closing her eyes in silent prayer.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you." The small un-Sam like voice made her look towards the doorway where a young nurse stood smiling half-heartedly, "I wanted to check up on you."

"Thank you." She replied and the nurse came all the way in, closing the door behind her just as Sam had done before.

"It's amazing you know…" The nurse went on, walking towards the curtains. Her hands swung loosely at her side as if she were full of energy or anticipation.

Becky's brow furrowed and she looked on questioningly, "What is?"

As Becky watched the nurse turn towards her, she gasped in horror, an unnatural orange glow swimming in the irises of the young woman. And then the nurse replied, the right side of her mouth hitching up in a malevolent smile, "That you managed to survive."

_666_


	30. Raining Blood

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading! I love you guys, I really do. And I also have some relatively good news (or I think it is anyway) even though this chapter is really late - my exams are next week and yeah, I'm scared out of my mind, but once I'm finished them it means no more Uni during the week until autumn - free time for writing again!! Love to the sugar high as well… so I'm a little hyper at the moment, and bouncy… very very bouncy…

_666_

Raining Blood

_ 666_

Lucifer leant against a tree in the dark, resting. He knew Sam had given up looking for the time being. He wasn't hiding, only biding his time because he wasn't ready to be found yet. Besides, Sam probably wasn't ready to find him yet either.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He was tired, so completely and utterly exhausted. After all, the body he was in was essentially only human and therefore could only be worked so hard. He thought back over the past few days and frowned, he'd been so wrapped up in his games that he hadn't slept, hadn't eaten… and now he was feeling it. The power he'd used on the girl had taken up too much of his remaining energy, so he just needed to stop.

With his eyes still closed, he slid down the tree until he was sitting, one leg out flat in front of him and the other bent at the knee. Ripper settled to the side of him, resting a surprisingly heavy smoky head on his leg.

"Good boy." Dean whispered before sleep took its hold.

_ 666_

Dr Matthews had been on his way to fetch a well deserved cup of coffee when a nurse stopped him in his tracks. He recognised the young woman; she was a timid creature that had a habit of standing out even when she wasn't trying; a naturally pretty face with a smile which was a welcome change from the sour faced nurses he sometimes dealt with.

"Dr Matthews?" Her greeting was a question, asking for a moment of his time.

"Sarah, how can I help?" He asked pleasantly, anyone else probably would have received a far less acceptable greeting.

"Mr Grey is in room six down the hall visiting Rebecc-"

He held up a hand and cut her off, "Say no more. I'll be with him in two moments."

Sarah smiled and nodded, turning away and heading back to her duties.

Yes, Dr Matthews had a soft spot for young Sarah.

_ 666_

_As he opened his eyes, he saw the desert once again rolling on for miles in front of him. The once distant storm raged heavily above, rain crashing down onto the sandy floor and against the leaves and branches of the tree that protected him. He breathed deeply and felt an aching in his heart that made the very thought of living a painful one._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Asked a voice beside him, and as he looked up from his position he saw himself leaning against the tree. Only it wasn't him, it was Lucifer._

_He became suddenly aware of a double layer feeling as he found himself witnessing everything that Lucifer felt, saw, heard and thought as if he were the one experiencing it all first hand. He wondered if Lucifer was having the same rush, the trippy sensation making it hard to focus and differentiate between what was his and what was Lucifer's._

"_Not the word I'd use." Dean answered. His heart felt like it was quickening and slowing at the same time. _

"_Denial, Dean. You can't lie to me. You look out there and you think it's amazing, frightening yes, but amazing and beautiful all the same."_

"_I killed her, didn't I?" Dean breathed, memories of the past days flooding back to him._

"_Yeah and the kicker is you enjoyed it."_

"_I didn't… I didn't…" Dean was shaking. He remembered feeling power and complete ecstasy as he'd watched the girl burn but as he sat there, he remembered feeling something else too. Guilt, sadness, pain… "It wasn't me."_

"_You can't be sure though, can you? After all, you've felt like that before when killing…"_

_Dean's heart skipped a beat as he listened to hidden truths that he'd tried to cover up, "Those things were evil! They deserved to die."_

"_Oh but Dean, _everybody dies." _He emphasised the words, drawing them out in a low mocking tone._

_Dean didn't reply, he just forced his gaze away. But he could feel Lucifer still staring at him, could _see_ it. He saw himself shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny and felt a snort of laughter rise up in him._

"_Confusing isn't it?" Lucifer finally said instead of laughing, "Hell, even I feel weird."_

"_Why do you do it?" Dean snapped suddenly, refusing to look at anything but the soft sand that he gripped tightly in his fists. "There must be something inside of you that made God give you a second chance? But I can't see it… I can't feel anything from you that is even remotely good."_

"_Tell me, if I had all the goodness… what would be left for you?"_

_666_

Dr Matthews opened the door to room number six quietly and peeked in, opening his mouth ready. Puzzlement took over though and he frowned as he saw the only person there was Rebecca on the bed. He was sure this was the room and this was the patient that Sarah had mentioned, so Mr Grey couldn't be far surely?

"Mr Grey?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer but he still felt compelled to ask.

He walked towards the bed, the peaceful form of Rebecca lay silent, her eyes closed and head turned to the side. Light weaved its way gently across the floor of the room from the gap underneath the curtains, announcing the start of a new day and Dr Matthews gripped the curtain string and pulled them all the way open, allowing the light to fully flood the room.

He stared out of the window for a moment or two; from this floor he could see most of the parking lot and the park just beyond. It was a beautiful sight and the clear blue skies gave him the impression that it was going to be a warm day. It was a shame he'd be spending most of it in bed when he finally got off.

Turning around and away from the scene, he sighed knowing he had duties to go back to. When his eyes landed on the blood soaked sheets that he'd missed in the half light, he realised that the duties would have to be postponed. Tentatively, he took a step forward towards Rebecca and lifted the covers from her to reveal deep slashes across her chest and neck.

He'd heard about things like this but had never seen it first hand for which he had always been thankful. His mind raced along with his legs as he ran towards the nearest nurse's station.

"Call security; get them to block all the exits. No body is to leave this hospital until the police arrive."

_666_

It wasn't until late afternoon that Sam got the call. His phone rang loudly in his pocket and he growled at it as he tried to keep control of the car whilst tugging at the phone. Ellen was sound asleep in the back and Bobby sat in the passenger seat looking over notes of where Lucifer had already been and possible locations he could want to go to next, problem was Lucifer was unpredictable and so far hadn't shown any signs of patterns.

Finally flipping the phone open, Sam didn't even bother to check the caller ID, he breathed a frustrated 'hello' and waited for the cocky voice he was sure he was about to hear.

But the cocky voice didn't come, instead it was much quieter and much softer, "Mr Grey?"

Sam immediately straightened himself and cleared his throat, "Yeah, that's me."

"Mr Grey, there has been an incident at the hospital with your friend. It would be better if you come in so we can speak in person… the police have some questions too." The woman on the other end explained.

"Incident? What kind of incident? Is Becky okay?"

"Mr Grey, please. It really would be for the best if you -"

"Please, just tell me what happened." Sam pleaded, cutting the woman off mid-sentence.

"Your friend is dead. Her throat was slit and -"

This time it wasn't Sam cutting her off but someone who was on her side of line. Sam barely managed to make out what the person had said but distinct words like 'suspect' and 'information' came through, ringing alarm bells with them.

The line went quiet and then Sam heard a strange shuffling sound which Sam assumed was the phone being passed over when a second voice came on the line, more commanding and cold, "Mr Grey, we really must insist that you either meet us at the hospital or come down to the station. At this point that's all I can tell you but it would be best for everyone if you did as I suggested."

"That sounds like you think I'm a suspect." Sam said steadily, keeping control of his voice. Seeing Bobby turn to face him, he sighed and let the lie slip from his mouth easily, "I'll be there within the next couple of hours."

He flipped the phone shut and threw it towards the dash, letting it land with an unsatisfactory clump. He thumped the steering wheel with the same hand that had thrown the phone and swore loudly, "Damn it, damn it, damn IT!"

"Sam?" Bobby questioned, focusing all of his attention on Sam and leaving the notes forgotten in his lap, "Who was that?"

"Hospital… or police… maybe both. Becky's dead. They want me in for questioning…" He growled out, now gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning quickly white.

"And you're going?" Bobby asked, Sam's lie so convincing that it left Bobby puzzled.

"Hell no! They'll only find some reason to lock me up and then we'll never get Dean back. Damn it! Why did he have to go back to finish the job? Why would he do that?"

"You don't know it was him…"

"Who else would it be Bobby? Who else would want to hurt her? He's playing with us… we have no idea where he is or where he's headed and he's playing with us, screwing with ME!"

_666_

"_What are you saying?" Dean asked, finally looking up from the sand. His eyes met Lucifer's, hazel green staring into a blackened lava riddled with deep crimson veins. The double layer blurred the image, creating a mixture of both sets and Dean wondered which pair was truly his._

"_Think about it… you and me, sharing the same soul… the same thoughts, desires… and yet we're still not completely the same. We're muddled up together, bits here and bits there…" Lucifer trailed off, pausing mid-thought. Trouble was, Dean couldn't catch a hold of whatever thought it was and it seemed to be gone as quick as it came. "Ying and yang if you would." He smiled, finishing._

"_I'm no saint." Dean replied, watching the fallen angel sceptically._

"_With me influencing you, I wouldn't expect you to be."_

"_Then how come it doesn't work the other way around?"_

"_Why would it? Good will has never been one of my stronger points." Lucifer tutted as if he thought Dean should have already known that. "Right… I'm bored now. I think we should wake up and continue the game."_

"_I don't want to."_

_The defiance caused Lucifer to smirk and kneel down beside Dean, so close they were nearly nose to nose, "Remember, you can't lie to me Dean. I am your dark desires; we may be different inside of here but out there… we're both the same, combined if you will."_

_666_


	31. Keep the car running

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I finished my exams on Friday… went to Asylum over the weekend and had a great time... Jesus Christ, those guys are great!

I gotta admit, I had no idea I'd be updating this so soon… I thought it would have taken a little longer but I got writing tonight and I couldn't stop. Thank you to everyone who's been reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

_666_

Keep the car running

_ 666_

He found himself startled awake, confused and dazed as he stared out into the dismal line of trees without really seeing them. What had probably been working its way to form a heavy snore now turned into shuddering breath as he struggled to get his bearings. Raising a hand, he wiped his face wearily, pulling it away as he felt something wet. Was he bleeding? It wasn't red though… just wet, like normal water. Was it tears? Why would he be crying?

But as his mind became less foggy and the sounds around became louder, he heard the gentle patters of rain. _It was the rain._ He told himself, unsure whether or not it was a lie. Why was it raining inside? He frowned and looked around, taking in the trees once more and the soil that was quickly turning muddy. _Oh yeah, I remember now._ He attempted a sigh as he remembered drifting off to sleep against the hard trunk of the tree.

His throat felt thick and he coughed gently to try and clear it as he dragged himself up from the ground and dusted his lower half off. _Maybe I should call Sammy boy, see how he's getting on._ He thought, stretching and working out the kinks in his sleep filled limbs. His back ached, but that's all he expected after using a tree as a bed.

Bending over, he looked at the smoky hellhound, feeling a pang in his chest. _We really should find you a host… be more useful then too._

"Wakey, wakey." Lucifer called, straightening himself again, "Time to get moving."

He didn't even look back to see if the hellhound had moved, he just sensed it following, as he set off in the direction of the Impala. He knew exactly where he had come from, his path as clear to him as if it had been marked by luminous yellow and pink rope. He could see the trees breaking apart somewhere in front as they opened up into the clearing.

There were voices coming from the clearing though, official voices that most likely belonged to the police or maybe someone higher up. Encouraging someone to set fire to themselves and spend their dying moments running out into a bustling crowd was bound to get attention like that. So he made his way around the clearing instead and towards the 'car park', making sure to stay unseen in the thick of the trees.

It was filled with cars still, but not the cars from the previous night; sleek company style cars, police vans and cars and even an ambulance in the back. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked around and cursed out loud, "Where the hell is my car?"

Angry eyes scanned the area and landed on a young man walking back to one of the vans with a police dog, probably one of those sniffer ones if he had to guess. The phrase 'kill two birds with one stone' came to mind as he smirked and strode out from his cover and over to the man who was probably no older that twenty-five.

"Busy night?" He asked, startling the man and the dog. _German Shepherd, perfect._ The dog's hackles were immediately up, sensing the approaching threat and staring down the hellhound rather than Lucifer, animal verses animal.

"Yeah…" The man answered carefully, "You really shouldn't be out here, this is a possible crime scene now."

"I won't be here long. I'm just looking for my car."

"Any cars that were here earlier were towed away and impounded." The monotone voice droned out, and Lucifer found himself growing weary and bored with the young man. He was trying to enforce whatever authority he thought he had, and was failing miserably and it made Lucifer internally yawn, he'd pity the man if it wasn't so pathetic.

"You impounded my car?" Lucifer asked dangerously, deliberately meaning to scare the young man and making him shrink back a little.

"Well not me personally…" He defended weakly, readjusting his grip on the dog's lead as if trying to remind himself of the protection he held there, "You just gotta head straight back into town and you'll find the place pretty much as soon as you get in."

Lucifer scoffed. The young man obviously didn't realise the walk was at least five miles and he wasn't in the mood. "Keys." He demanded, holding out his hand.

His voice held the same suggestive note that it had the previous night with the drunken man and the fire cracker. It echoed around the young man's skull and through the ground and the air, terrifying and yet barely above a whisper. Immediately the man's features fell lax and he dug into his pocket to bring out his keys, handing them straight over.

The police dog watched, hackles still up but silent, knowing it was no match for either of the threats. It didn't stay silent for long though as the smoke launched itself at the dog, forcing its way painfully into every fibre of its nature until it had full control. And then Ripper was once again settled at the control of another German Shepherd. He liked the feel of these dogs, noble and strong…

The cry of pain from the dog seemed the wake the man from the spell and he looked down at the dog he was holding, wondering what had made it call out. Without even considering Lucifer, he bent down to investigate and was unprepared for the lethal attack that Ripper launched.

Lucifer simply turned away and walked towards the front of the van, unlocking it and climbing in, all the time wondering if it was maybe a better idea to grab another more sleek form of transportation. He adjusted the mirror and wiped a smear of blood off his face and waited for Ripper to join him up front, leaving the gargling man to most likely choke on his own blood.

"C'mon." Lucifer commanded the hellhound as it jumped up into the front with him, "I want to get my car back before they scratch it."

_666_

Sam twisted the phone of the table, begging for it to ring, begging for Lucifer to call him and give him another hint because he had no idea which direction they were supposed to be headed in. Ellen had suggested stopping at the next diner for a breather and that was where they ended up. She placed her hand gently on his, stopping him from twirling the phone once more.

"Sam…" She tried, but the look she received was deadly and made her withdraw her hand almost instantly. "We'll figure this out."

"And what if we figure it out too late? What if he goes so far that we can't get him back?" His voice was full of anger, towards everything, towards Lucifer, towards God, the hellhound, himself… Ellen could see it in his eyes that when he said 'we' he meant 'I', he felt it was all his responsibility and that _he _was the one failing.

"This is Dean… he'll fight this, he doesn't want to hurt anyone…" She went on.

Sam raised a sceptical eyebrow, "They're supposed to be one in the same remember? What if Dean isn't…" _What if Dean isn't there anymore?_

"Don't…" She whispered, looking down into her now cold coffee.

"Well if you both don't look like someone stole your teddy bears and they're holding them ransom…" Bobby started as he returned to the table, having left to take a call.

Sam gave him pretty much the same look Ellen had received, deadly and vicious but then it faded as he noticed a twinkle in Bobby's eyes, a twinkle that hadn't been there since this thing started.

Bobby smiled as Sam's face fell into puzzlement and Ellen looked up, "That was Joe Colbert."

When the pair at the table both continued to look confused, he elaborated and carried on, "Guy from the impound. Guess who just came looking for his 67' Chevy Impala, brand new sack of meat for the hellhound in tow too…"

Sam felt his heart lift in his chest. If Lucifer was still intent on travelling using the Impala that meant there must be something of Dean in there… "Is he there now?"

"Left about twenty minutes ago, heading south."

"And he just let him leave? With the Impala?"

"Not much he could do to stop him really, was there?" Bobby defended the man, "He did manage to get a tracker on the car before he took it though."

"What?" Sam blinked, hardly believing what Bobby had said. Ellen frowned before allowing herself to smile slightly, working through what Bobby had said.

"You heard me. Now get your gear so we can chase that brother of yours down before he causes anymore damage."

_666_

Sarah sat there, huddled in the corner shaking. Her hands were covered in blood, her uniform was covered in blood… she even had splatters in her hair and on her face. Staring down at her hands, she tried to remember how it got there and when she finally did remember she tried to will the memory away again. She remembered the intense pain and then her body had stopped doing what she wanted it to. It stopped listening to her and instead listened to the voice that had entered her head. She had begged, each time the knife struck, each time she felt it enter the body of the young girl and felt it twist inside her.

"Please…" She said to no one in particular now as she rocked gently, "I didn't want to do it… it wasn't me… it wasn't me."

"It's okay…" A familiar voice rang beside her, but she didn't look up. She just continued to rock, the tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the blood.

"I didn't… It wasn't me…" She repeated.

The man she knew as Dr Matthews knelt down in front of her. He didn't touch her though, didn't reach out to comfort her. He had an air about him that felt cold. It hadn't been cold before, not until there was more pain and she had control of her body once again…

"Shhh…" He whispered, still not touching, still so cold. She raised her eyes to meet his, the unnatural orange glow setting her heart racing once again and her lips moving in silent pleas, "It'll all be over soon."

He spoke as if he cared about her, but she knew he didn't. She knew whatever cold had been in her was now in him and it had had its use from her… now she was nothing to it. She prayed this meant it would leave her alone but she could feel the impending fate even as he reached a hand out to hold the side of her head and whispered sweet suggestions to her, sweet suggestions that would stop the pain and make it all go away permanently.

She didn't want to listen, didn't want to do what it said but as she found herself standing and moving towards the window she knew it was too late. She didn't want to open the window and step out on the ledge, she didn't want to close her eyes and let go, falling forwards down towards the earth at such a speed that from that height she knew she had no chance of survival.

And he watched her fall, missing the body slightly as it fell towards the ground. But it was just too messy now… someone would have noticed if he'd been walking around with blood stained clothes and hair. This new body was much cleaner and judging by the key ring, it had a fast car to go along with it.

He wanted to find Lucifer and the sooner the better. He'd waited long enough already.

_666_


	32. Shadow of the Day

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I'm probably having way too much fun writing this story than is deemed healthy. :D Thank you all for reading - I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_666_

Shadow of the Day

_ 666_

"Sorry Mr Butler… you have to fill in these forms…" Lucifer moaned out loud, mimicking what the guy at the garage had told him... Forms? He was the freaking lord of the underworld… why should he fill forms in?

He tapped the steering wheel idly, unconsciously stroking it a little. The word 'baby' formed at the back of his mind but was pushed away by the busy roads and the heavy sunlight streaming in through the window. A headache had been forming just behind his eyes for the past hour or so and was growing increasingly painful.

"Sure! I'll fill these forms in… just hand me that pen that seems to be stuck up your freaking ass." He ground out, remembering how much trouble he'd had getting the Impala out of impound. He'd already decided that he wouldn't have been nearly half as irritated if it wasn't for the bitch of a headache that just refused to budge.

He kneaded his right eye with the heel of his hand trying to ease the pain and nearly swerving into the opposite lane whilst doing so. Someone pressed their horn angrily and he swore back at them, wincing as the sound tore right through him and echoed inside his head.

A quick glance in the mirrors told him no one was behind him and a quick glance ahead told him there was the perfect place to stop coming up. He turned the steering wheel hard and pulled up; slamming the breaks just as hard so dust was sent up around the bottom of the car. He forced himself to take deep breaths, in and out, in and out.

Opening the door, he dragged his legs out and sat there, bent over just breathing and listening to the traffic go by. The pounding in his head eased a little and he managed to lift it to stare at his surroundings.

A woman leaned against a tree just in front of him, watching him closely with guarded black eyes. She didn't acknowledge him, merely stood there waiting for him to speak first.

"You!" He spat out at her, so much anger placed on that one word that it made the woman flinch and finally turn away, "Back again Orobas?"

She remained silent but that only served to anger him more. She didn't look back up at him until he'd pulled himself from the car and was storming in her direction. Only then did he notice something akin to fear and sadness deep within her eyes. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"And I suppose this was you?" He continued on his rant, stopping dead in front of her and pointing to his head, "Always a pleasure to have one of you trying to get inside my head…"

"I had to get you to stop…" She finally spoke, her voice small and fragile, "There was no other way."

"Oh, I can think of several." He sniped, "For starters, you could have just tried to flag me down instead of me nearly driving off the road."

"It wasn't meant to work out that way."

"Yeah well, what does it matter to you? You're a demon. You don't care."

"And which part of you is talking there?" She asked, shaking her head. A smile lingered on her lips as a little confidence returned, but the smile didn't make it to her eyes. "You don't even know who you are anymore, do you?"

He didn't answer, he didn't dare. He simply stared at her, afraid to break the eye contact, even though the lump in his throat seemed to be getting larger.

"Well? Who are you? Dean? Lucifer? Are you even either of them?" She paused, as if considering something for moment, "You know… I actually thought we were getting you back. The old you."

"Again, why would you even care?"

"You're not human anymore." Orobas whispered, as if deliberately trying to wound him.

"Didn't you get the memo?" He snarked, "I never have been."

"You were for 28 years."

_666_

Linda turned the key to her engine and cursed when it refused to start, bringing her hands up to the steering wheel only so she could hit it. She became aware of the presence next to her window, the open window allowing the stranger to hear the string of curses that tumbled from her mouth.

"I don't think you'll track him down in that piece of junk." The stranger stated, leaning his back against the back door so she could open hers if she wished.

Her eyes glanced towards him for a moment but other than that, she didn't even acknowledge that he was there. She turned the key again and brayed the wheel when it didn't work.

"I could help…" He murmured, watching her carefully.

"And who are you exactly?" She finally asked, growling much more than she intended to.

"An enemy of an enemy."

"Oh well that narrows it down." She chided, pushing open her down violently and pushing herself from the car. She already had an idea of who the stranger was referring to.

"Dean Winchester." He said the name slowly, noticing the immediate change. Her body language now said 'okay, you've got my attention' rather than 'dude, back off; you are starting to piss me off'.

"What's he to you?" She spat, though her voice held much less venom than before.

"I want him gone and you want revenge for all those pretty little cuts and bruises he gave you."

"His brother reckons he's not himself."

He scoffed, twisting to lean on his side instead, "And you believe him? No, you're not that dumb. You want to hunt him down yourself and kill him with your own hands… I can help you."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes, standing face to face with the stranger, "What's in it for you?"

"Like I said, I want him gone. He's a threat."

"You could do it yourself."

He smiled, she knew exactly what he was but she was so consumed by wrath that it didn't bother her one little bit, "And where's the fun in that?"

"You're just gonna use me." She stated flatly and he shrugged, neither denying nor confirming what she'd said, "Why me?"

"Because you can get to his brother."

_666_

Ellen was taking her turn at the wheel whilst Sam rested uneasily in the back. She glanced in the mirror at him as he stared out of the window, eyes red from lack of sleep among other things. She wanted to tell him to sleep, to say that they'd be okay if he just closed his eyes for a moment or two but she knew it would only make it worse. The only way he would be closing his eyes would be when he was too exhausted to breathe let alone keep his eyes open.

Her eyes flicked back towards the road and the car in front. Bobby sat in the passenger seat, his hands occupied by his phone, waiting for another call to direct them and give them some clue as to where Lucifer was planning to go.

"Well ain't this fun." She remarked, sighing heavily and easing back into the seat a little more.

No one replied; each lost in their own thoughts about what was going on and what they could do about it.

She liked Dean. She really did. He was a sweetie and a real good hunter, so much like his father and yet so different at the same time. But with things the way they were, she couldn't help the guilty thought that he might not be coming back, at least not the way he had been.

"So…" She began, shifting uncomfortably as she dared to voice the thought that she knew they all shared. "What do we do when we find him?"

"Get Dean back." Sam answered simply. But it wasn't that simple, things were _never_ that simple, especially not for them.

She was saved from carrying on with what could have been an awkward conversation by the muffled sound of Sam's ringtone. Almost immediately Sam pulled it from his pocket clumsily and flipped it open, his voice was strained but demanding, "What?"

"Sam… Sam Winchester?" Sam sat up straighter, pulling himself together as he listened to the voice on the other side. A sense of déjà vu drifted over him at the familiar voice, but his mind was too foggy to place it.

"Yes…" He answered; his voice barely above a whisper.

The woman's voice returned, distressed and somewhat strangled, "He's coming… he wants to finish what he started…"

"Who… who's after you?" Sam felt his grip on the phone tighten, fearing the reply. The déjà vu returning as he suddenly realised who the woman was. It was Lucifer's first victim, the first one he chose when he'd gained control.

"Dean." Linda choked out, "You're the only one who can get through to him…"

"Where are you?" Sam demanded, "Tell me where you are."

_666_

It was all a façade, a way of not answering her original question because she knew he didn't have the answer. He wasn't going to lie; it was harder to lie to those who knew you. She paused, her mind changing track and going back to the reason she was here in the first place.

"He's after you."

"Do you have any idea how many _'he's' _I have after me right now?"

"Belial. He's found your trail… not that you've made it hard. He's tracking you down. I thought it was only fair that I warned you, what with you not being on top of your game."

"Oh, how considerate of you." He mocked her, ignoring her added snipe, "You really think I care about Belial? He won't find me, not if I don't want to be found."

"Then he'll find Sam instead."

A flash of rage crossed his eyes that mirrored in hers, but for separate reasons, "What?"

"If he can't just get to you then he'll use Sam. He isn't stupid; he's figured it out even if you haven't."

"Figured out what exactly?"

_666_

She flipped the phone closed and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek. She'd told Sam everything she'd been told to, even naming the place that the demon wanted her to before cutting the call short. She should have gone into acting… she supposed it was a trait that came with many years of hunting and lying to people's faces. She looked at the demon watching who her carefully and she smiled, a cocky smile that said 'there you go, job done'.

Only that was the wrong thing for her smile to say. The demon… Belial smiled back, eyes glowing the same unnatural orange that they had done previously. She wasn't quick enough to react when he suddenly reached out and wrapped his hand around her throat. It was then that she realised because her job was done, she wasn't needed anymore. She was useless to him, just like the girl and the nurse at the hospital; she was nothing more than a loose end.

His fingers dug deep into her skin, cutting off her air supply whilst dragging her up onto her tiptoes simultaneously. If she thought meeting Lucifer had been bad… if she thought that everything Lucifer put her through had been painful... then she couldn't even begin to imagine the torture that Belial would put her through.

_666_


	33. Sun Goes Down

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Shorter than the past few but hopefully you'll still enjoy it just as much :D Thank you everyone for the support!

_666_

Sun Goes Down

_666_

It hadn't taken long for Sam to find directions to the destination Linda had given him. What was taking the longest time was trying to convince Bobby and Ellen to turn the car around. He stared at the screen, focused on the blip called Dickens Inn.

"Don't be stupid Sam." Bobby tried to reason, but he could feel that it was getting nowhere, damn stubborn Winchesters, "It could be a trap."

"He killed Becky… what's stopping him from going back to kill her too?" Sam demanded.

"Dickens Inn? That's north of here boy. Dean was headed south… why would he up and change direction jus' to tie up loose ends?"

"Sam, think about this. Seriously think about it. You don't know if you can trust her." Ellen breathed, pulling off the road so she could turn around and face Sam, "Lucifer screwed her over, she's bound to be pissed… you don't know that she's telling the truth."

Sam nodded, knowing that the pair were making sense but he still couldn't accept it. He needed something more than just following a car and hoping that they might somehow be able to get to Lucifer before he killed someone else, "I know that, I do. But she's a lead and right now we really need one."

"We have the tracker…" Bobby countered, unable to stop the low and angry growl that escaped with the words, "That's gotta be better than her word."

"He could have ditched the car…" Sam closed his eyes briefly as he spoke, not really knowing whether he believed his own words, "Half an hour. It'll take half an hour to check and if there's no sign we'll call the guy at the garage and track the Impala down again."

"And what if something happens whilst we're checking this place out?"

Sam looked imploringly at both Bobby and Ellen, "Please… I just have the feeling that there's something there…"

_666_

He stared straight into the demon's eyes, watching her even more carefully as she scoffed. What had Belial figured out? What piece of information was the ancient demon acting on?

"You're obsessed with him." The black eyed demon suddenly remarked in reply, her mouth hanging open slightly in what could have been disgust or puzzlement; it was kind of hard to tell, especially with her.

"Obsessed?" It was his turn to scoff now, "Everyone needs a hobby." He defended, never dropping a beat but realising for the first time the truth that was behind the demons words. Ever since he had reawakened after the 28 years… just when he thought he was getting back to himself… he had been fixated on Sam, and fixated on playing with Sam's mind more than anyone else's.

"So what… you just don't want Belial playing with your toy? Is that it?"

She was mocking him. He felt the anger returning to him once more and his hands formed fists at his sides, but his mouth remained shut, teeth clenched tightly and painfully.

"28 years?" She carried on, her voice rising, "28 years compared to a millennia? And you abandon _us _for _him_. A human? A pathetic piece of meat…?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the one doing the abandoning… I'm the one being hunted by _you_ and _him._"

"I've always looked up to you… I always respected you! But you're just as selfish as the rest of them! You were supposed to be a leader! You were supposed to guide us… keep some form of control over everyone." She screeched at him, as if she hadn't even heard his interjection.

"Not everyone agrees with you there, sweetheart," The mock term of endearment slipped out past his tongue before he even thought about where it had come from, "Besides, you have Belial for that, right?"

"You really aren't the same anymore…" The corner of her mouth twisted and rose into a half smile, scornful and unpleasant. "Maybe when Belial disposes of your… _distraction_, maybe then we'll get you back. Until then…"

"Until then what?" He questioned, his felt the colour in his face draining, felt the beat of his heart double, maybe even triple. When she didn't answer he took a step forward and snarled at her, repeating his question with an echo of the ancient voices he'd used before, commanding and powerful, "Until then what?"

Orobas closed her eyes, her face falling serene as her mouth moved rapidly. Whispered words danced on the gathering wind as it whipped around them, causing her hair to twist and twirl around her. The wind brought darkness that wrapped around the three of them, a thick blackness that stopped any of them from seeing the outside world.

_666_

The air felt cold as the hunters stepped out of the car, all three immediately on guard as they realised that there was something distinctly wrong with the place they now found themselves in. Dickens Inn was a broken down establishment, nothing more than a worn out abandoned building now, surrounded by chain linked fences topped with barbed wire.

Sam made his way towards the fence, pulling at a loose piece to get through to the other side, followed shortly by Bobby and Ellen. His eyes flicked from one shadow to another in the dying light, praying the sun would last just long enough for them to find out if Dean was here and then get the hell out if he wasn't. A familiar smell drifted to him on the breeze and Sam found himself gagging at the scent, bringing up a hand to his mouth on pure instinct to block out the repulsive smell of death.

Making his way around the building he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the opposite fence. Crucified, the body of Linda hung limply, held up only by the barbed wire that weaved its way around her broken body. The closer Sam got, the more he could see, as the barbs cut into her already bloodied and bruised skin. He expected her to move, to suddenly draw in a deep shivering breath but she didn't… her lifeless eyes simply stared back at him hollow and completely and utterly dead.

"Oh God…" He gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from the body.

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't greet them, too horrified by the display of monstrosity to notice that it had been only one set of feet coming towards him and only coming back to his senses when a familiar voice spoke.

"Not quite." The voice said and Sam could hear the smile mixed in with the words, "Work of art if you ask me."

He turned slowly and looked the intruder up and down. One thing was clear, he definitely wasn't Bobby or Ellen and even worse, he wasn't Dean. He looked familiar though, but different… Sam didn't answer as the man came to a stop just in front of him.

"So you're Samuel Winchester? Not much to look at really, I expected… I dunno… more?" The man studied Sam as he spoke and Sam could imagine the man circling him like a predator would its prey.

"Who are you?" He demanded, barely able to hang onto the confidence in his voice. He glanced back behind the man towards the building and towards where the other two hunters should have been, "Where's Bobby and Ellen?"

The man shrugged and smiled, "You don't want to know, believe me."

"Humour me." Sam growled, the man's voice lighting a vague ember of a memory of long white corridors and long white coats… Dr Matthews or something, that was his name right? Becky's doctor… Granted the man in front of him was colder, more distant and held himself a little straighter but that was who he was… was being the operative word as the flash of unnatural orange in the mans eyes indicated his body was currently occupied by another.

"The name's Belial." The demon introduced himself, bowing down and spreading his arms slightly, "As for your friends… I haven't touched them. Honestly, why bother? They'll probably join us in a moment or two by their own accord."

"And what about Lucifer?"

Belial's smile widened and he straightened himself again, "He'll be here."

_666_

Ripper was the first to inch towards Orobas in the darkness, bearing his teeth dangerously but she merely glanced at him and waved her hand dismissively. He didn't take kindly to the gesture and was about to throw his full weight towards her when he felt his master's hand on his back, easing him and telling him to wait… just wait…

"You really don't wanna do this Orobas." Lucifer warned, eyes taking in the illusion before landing back on her, "This won't keep me here for long."

"It should keep you long enough." She replied, her voice still a whisper as her energy was concentrated on the surrounding inky orb.

"Long enough for Belial to kill Sam? He's using Sam as bait remember? He wants him alive."

"You and I both know how impatient Belial is. If he thinks you're not gonna turn up, he'll grow bored very quickly and then…" She ran a finger across her neck, "No more Sam. No more distraction."

He clenched and unclenched his fists, staring hard into Orobas' eyes. She knew what the future held, she knew every possible outcome and she knew how to get them. She was wise and so certain of herself where as he was confused and lost within himself, the only thing he was certain about was the ever present anger that burned harshly inside of him ever since the threat to Sam had become evident.

"I meant what I said before." She confessed, looking around her newly created cage without bars, "You've changed. And I blame the human. As long as he's around I know you won't come back to us, not the way you were anyway. If he goes, then so does that pesky bit of humanity that you seem to be so desperately clinging to… surely that's what you want too, right? You want to be free again? You want to be Lucifer, Prince of Darkness, ruler of the fiery depths…"

_666_


	34. Heartbeat

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Short but hopefully sweet. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they mean so much!

_666_

Heartbeat

_666_

From the corner of his eyes, Bobby saw Sam move off around the building in one direction whilst Ellen moved off in the other, leaving Bobby to search inside. He pushed the door gently, straining to stop it from crashing to the ground as it came free of the rusty hinges. It scraped heavily along the floor as he set it against the wall.

It wasn't much better inside than it was outside; then again it wasn't much worse either. Darkened grime covered the surfaces, walls and floor while furniture lay strewn haphazardly around what appear to have once been a lounge. He'd barely been able to make it through the mess and to the door at the other end when he heard Ellen's cry.

One word, that's all it took for Bobby's heart to beat even faster than it already was. One name. Sam. She screamed for him, her voice full of anxiety and fear and Bobby knew that once again, the Winchester's magnet for trouble had worked once again.

He raced back out, passed the fallen furniture, nearly tripping over a chair on the way, and collided with Ellen on his way out. She looked pale as she stopped herself from falling and continued to run in the direction Sam had disappeared to, Bobby tailing her all the way.

"The path was blocked…" She explained, taking a breath before continuing, "But I could see Sam and a demon I think."

"Damn it." Bobby swore, pushing himself harder, rounding the side of the building so that Sam was now in sight.

He slowed to a careful walk, reaching around his back for the concealed gun as he drew closer. Catching Sam's eye, he pretty much knew the gun would be of no use. He heard Ellen fall instep behind him and continued until he was mere feet away from the stranger.

"Nice of you to join us." The demon quipped, turning his head to look at the pair, a dangerous pair of eyes letting them know that if they tried anything there would be consequences.

Neither spoke, instead their eyes found the body of Linda, still tangled in the wire. Sickened by the sight, Bobby tore his gaze away to stare at the demon in front them once more, "This your work or Lucifer's?"

"Oh, this is all mine." The demon gloated, "Think I'd let Lucifer claim this little beauty?"

"What about Becky?" Sam ground the question out.

"What about her?"

"Was it you or him?" He growled, hating the game that the demon was playing.

"What do you think?" It asked in return. It was mocking them and enjoying it, watching them squirm under its intensity, "Or shall I just let you believe that Lucifer's a good little demon?"

_666_

Her words weighed heavily on him, tempting him, angering him, pushing him… Wild lava filled eyes flared at the demon and he took a step forward, "Who are you to dictate to me? Who are you to even _dare_ try to decide what I want?" The three voices echoed as he spoke… languages mingling together like a perfect blend.

A smirk formed on her lips, "There's the murderous intent we all know and love…"

"You really don't want to do this Orobas." He threatened, his fist curled so tightly that his nails bit into his skin, causing blood to ooze gently from the fresh wounds.

"I want my leader back… I'm just a soldier trying to look out for her commanding officer." She drew back slightly as she spoke, his anger flowing through her and boiling her from the inside. She couldn't help the fear that rose up inside of her. This hadn't been how she'd seen it… he wasn't himself, he still had humanity in… he wasn't supposed to be this powerful… this dangerous.

"You are gonna regret this more than you've ever regretted anything." He started, and she was amazed she didn't see it coming… he was upon her, hand snatching her neck and raising her into the air, holding her there. The pure hatred behind the grip dug into her like his nails had dug into his own palm. She gasped, barely had time for anything more as the breath left her lungs.

She couldn't die! Demons don't die! So why was she fearing for her life so much? His anger kept on flowing, burning hotter then before… she could feel as her blood turned to ash inside of her, could feel as the anger and hatred worked its way into her tissue, burning her muscles and her bones. Her eyes lit up with fear, connecting with his.

A flash of hazel. And he let go, breathing heavily. But the damage was already done. The fire continued burning. She was dying and it hurt so much.

He looked down at his hands then at the broken Orobas as she landed painfully on her knees, hacking and coughing for air that would only fuel the raging flames.

"Oh God… I… I didn't mean…" He shook his head, thoughts colliding with one another inside his chaotic mind whilst trying to make sense of what had just happened.

A hand reached up and locked around his wrist, pulling him weakly down to face Orobas. She opened her mouth to speak, but the effort was too much. He barely stopped her from falling forwards, scared to touch her anymore...

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, "I thought that I could change it. I thought I could bring you back… thought I could bring Lucifer back."

His mind too clouded to think clearly, too muddled to comprehend what had just happened… landed on the only constant thought. Sam. He managed to meet her eyes, his voice demanding but a little softer than before, "You know where they are don't you? You can see what's going to happen…"

"Belial is going to kill him. He's gonna…" She paused to hack, ash coating her tongue instead of blood, tickling her throat, "He's gonna rip him apart and make you watch…"

"Where?"

"North. Dicken's Inn. You'll die… He'll make sure of it."

"No I won't." He shook his head, slowly pulling himself up from the ground. But she grappled for him, holding on and trying to drag him back, her eyes pleading with him.

"You still don't understand. You're neither one nor the other… if you go there, if you go up against Belial… Only Lucifer can survive against him."

He opened his mouth to object. He had every intention to tell her that he was Lucifer. That he was the worst of the worst. But the words wouldn't come out. He wanted to scream it at her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You'll lose Sam either way." She said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. Her fingers dug into his arm as she fought against the pain to speak, "Whatever part of you that is Dean… it'll disappear completely, Belial won't have it any other way."

"Just names…" He whispered, mainly to himself, "Names aren't important… they're just names."

He pulled himself away, standing up and leaving the broken demon, her spell disappearing as all she could concentrate on was staying alive for a little bit longer. He tore the car door open and climbed in, barely hearing her last words as he turned the key, hellhound still at his side.

"Don't be a fool on top of everything else!" She screamed but he didn't listen, tearing away and making a u-turn back towards the north.

_666_

"You okay Sam?" Bobby asked, ignoring the demon's jibes and taunts. He raised the gun in his hand to point it at the demon's chest, wishing he had something else.

Sam nodded in reply, his eyes never leaving the demon and barely noticing as Ellen circled around to check on the hunter behind him. He heard her curse, knowing she couldn't feel a pulse as much as she had been praying to.

But as soon as she let go of Linda's wrist, the barbed wire holding the hunter extended on wound its way around Ellen's wrist, pulling her closer. She gasped in surprise, grimacing at the pain spreading through her arm whilst she tried to get away. Sam span immediately to watch in horror as another piece of wire stretched down to wrap around the top of her other arm, hitching her up and pinning her to the fence next to Linda.

"Ellen!" Both Sam and Bobby called out, dropping their guards momentarily.

Sam pushed himself towards her, reaching up and trying to tear the wire away from her but the barbs just cut into his skin as if he'd been bitten. "We'll get you down…"

Ellen clamped her mouth shut as she fought against the scream so desperately trying to escape from her. Tears springing in her eyes, the wire working its way around her torso and legs, not as deep… not yet…

"Let her go!" Sam demanded, spinning on the spot to stare at Belial once more.

"You I want to keep until the main course arrives Sammy boy," Belial stated simply before smiling at Ellen and Bobby, "But with Sam here, it means I don't need you two."

Bobby's gun fell to the floor first, before he crashed onto his knees along with it, suddenly finding his body extremely heavy as his lungs refused to work and his heart seemed to slow. It was like a great pressure had been put on him, everything was a strain…

"One step Sammy and I'll crush them both." Belial threatened, "And don't even think about trying to harness those psychic abilities… they won't work on me."

_666_


	35. Hello Again

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Wow! This chapter was a pain… it's one of those crucial parts where all the pieces have to fall into place just right, so naturally I had to redo several parts several times and I'm still self-conscious about it.

So now, if everything goes according to plan there's only a few more chapters left to go… which is a scary thought. I hope you reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it because although it was a pain, it was fun.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews as well! :)

_666_

Hello Again

_666_

"Let them go!" Sam pleaded, "You said so yourself, you don't need them…you don't need to hurt them."

Belial's brow furrowed and he looked thoughtful for a moment, casting Sam a look, "I don't know if anyone explained this to you Sam but you see, I'm a demon… I don't just let people go. Hurting them is much more fun."

"You bastard." He growled, desperately needing a plan… just something so they could survive whatever Belial had planned. "What makes you so sure Lucifer will come?"

"You're kidding me right?" Belial laughed at the young Winchester, "You're really not joking are you? You thought Lucifer was just playing this little game of his to screw you over? I mean yeah, that's partly true but mainly… he just can't seem to let go of certain emotions."

Sam shook his head, confused by the statement but slowly working it through. He glanced at Bobby and prayed that if he could distract the demon somehow then the other two might be able to hold on for a little longer. "Why are you so determined to find Lucifer? What do you even want with him?"

"I want to destroy him, preferably while he's weak. This whole redemption crap could go one of two ways now he's back… and I really don't fancy the idea of Hell being turned into rainbows and sunshine if it goes the way I think it will. Plus… he is one arrogant son of bitch, just because he rules over Hell doesn't make him any better than the rest of -" But Belial paused, his head tilting to the side and his face splitting into possibly the widest grin Sam had ever seen. "I knew you'd come."

"Me? Pass up an opportunity to kick your ass? Of course I'd come." The voice came from somewhere behind Bobby, the familiar, cocky smart ass voice…

"Dean…" Sam whispered, unable to stop the name from tumbling from his lips. He looked his brother up and down; barely able to remind himself that it wasn't Dean anymore but it was Lucifer.

"Welcome to the party Lucifer. Or are you going by a different name nowadays? I just can't keep up." Belial taunted, turning to face his new foe.

With his attention now focused on Lucifer, Sam noted how Bobby breathed a little easier and after a quick glance at Ellen, the barbs had stopped cutting into her skin. But he didn't dare move, his eyes quickly darting back to Lucifer… his brother's body. He watched, waiting for some sign that maybe Dean was still there…

"You can call me whatever you want Belial, it's the least I can do for someone who is about to die very slowly and very painfully." Lucifer smirked, his steps slowing.

Belial had started walking now, moving towards Lucifer, eagerness in his eyes and excitement in his voice, "Ouch, it sounds like you actually think you can beat me… In the state you're in?"

Belial flicked his wrist, turning his hand in a one eighty degree turn at the same time. Ellen dropped to the floor behind Sam and Bobby drank in the sweet oxygen filled air. It seemed whatever forced had been holding them had now been sent towards Lucifer. Sam could actually hear it rip through the air before slamming into the German Shepherd that suddenly launched itself into the blow. It landed heavily on the ground, barely managing to stay up on all fours as it panted.

"You can't even break a hellhound… how do you expect to kill me with such little power?" Lucifer's eyes flared viciously, laying a hand on Ripper's back to tell the hellhound to stay back.

Ripper allowed himself to be passed, still struggling against the force that Belial kept on him. Belial just hitched the side of his mouth up though and if anything, he was even more excited, taking another step towards Lucifer so they were mere feet away from each other.

Shaking his head, Sam decided to use the opportunity to see to his friends. Bobby was pulling himself to his feet and Sam slunk over to him, gripping the elder hunter's arm to steady him. Quietly, he led him over to the fence where Ellen was trying to drag herself up.

"We need to get out of here." Bobby grumbled, casting a glance behind him. He barely even recognised the cold resignation in Dean, feeling his insides coil as he thought about what the boy had been through and what he was going through now.

"I need to help Dean." Sam replied, letting go of Bobby now he was sure the elder hunter could stand by himself, "He's still in there… if I can get through to him then maybe…"

"Lucifer is about to battle it out with what seems like possibly an equally powerful demon…" Bobby interrupted, "However this plays out, I'm sure I don't want to get caught in the cross fire. And we need more than a pathetic pistol if we're gonna stop either of 'em."

"He's right Sam… this is gonna get dangerous." Ellen spoke gently, imploring Sam to see sense, "We need to figure something out… staying here is just suicidal."

A loud crash from behind made all three turn their heads in time to see a crack forming in the ground between Belial and Lucifer. It seemed the fight was about to begin. Belial bowed his head, eyes focused on the broken ground, his words nothing more than breath but with them came a great feeling of unease.

Lucifer seemed undeterred, taking yet another stop towards Belial. But his step was halted. Deadened roots found their way out from the dusty ground and wrapped themselves around his left leg. He scowled as he found himself unable to move forward.

"I learned a few new tricks since you left us." Belial's voice returned as he stopped chanting, his hands flexing at his side, "And you've gotten pretty rusty."

"Not that rusty." Lucifer growled at him, gripping the roots, the same fiery anger flowing through them that had recently surged through Orobas. They withered, turning to a fine ash that smudged and blackened his hand.

"Predictable." Belial laughed, bitter and cold, causing Lucifer to stare in puzzlement.

But he felt it before he saw it happening. The ash on his hand reformed into smaller roots, spreading and wrapping their way around his wrist and up his arm, tightening and cutting into his skin where possible. He ripped it away with his spare hand, throwing it down onto the ground where more of it worked its way towards him. "What's the matter Belial? You scared you won't win without these cheap distractions?"

"I could ask you the same thing… this charade; do you really think I'm buying it?" The gap between Belial and Lucifer had closed so much that the two were face to face now, "You don't even remember what you're truly capable of anymore… _if_ you're still capable of it at all that is."

Lucifer snarled in reply, half his attention on Belial, anger bubbling over, and half his attention on Sam and the others as Sam was practically dragged away from the battlefield.

An invisible force slammed into the small of his back and Lucifer stumbled forward, Belial side stepping and smirking. He gripped the back of Lucifer's collar and slammed his foot into the back of his knees, forcing Lucifer down to the ground.

"I remember a time when you wouldn't have ever been caught off guard like that. You were always so damn cocky about it…" Belial continued taunting, moving his hand up from the collar so his fingers locked around Lucifer's short hair.

His head was pulled backwards, neck straining, and Lucifer cursed himself for letting Belial get the upper hand. His lifted a hand and grabbed Belial's arm, trying to force it away but Belial just laughed.

"Tell me, which would you think is stronger… a demon in all his glory or a fallen angel with only half his powers because he's tainted by humanity?"

"Fallen angel trumps demon any day." Lucifer choked out.

He couldn't help but remember what Orobas had said, about how only Lucifer could beat Belial and as he felt a slight elation at the sight of Sam being led away he finally began to understand, began to understand who he was and who he wasn't. _Hurry up and get him out of here._ He thought to himself, pleading silently with Bobby and Ellen to get moving. _I don't want him to see this._

But Belial had noticed him watching Sam, had seen the sadness shining in his eyes… and he wasn't about to let go of the youngest Winchester so soon. With a swish of his hand, Ellen and Bobby were tossed carelessly to the side leaving Sam to stand alone.

"I think we should say good bye. Don't you?" Belial asked, dragging Dean up from the ground and forcing him to walk towards Sam who had now spun around to face them both.

As they drew nearer, Belial tightened his free hand into a fist and Sam went crashing down to the earth in a similar way that Bobby had before. He dug his fingers into the ground as he fought against the pain and tried to remember how to breathe.

"Leave him the hell alone." Dean's voice was low and dangerous as he struggled and tried to pull away from Belial, but the demon's grip was too strong. "I swear to God if you don't leave him alone…"

"You swear to God? That's funny… rich coming from you actually." Belial's fist tensed even more, squeezing the air out of his palm, the movement making Sam cough violently, blood splattering on the ground in front of him and tainting his lips.

"De-an…" Sam managed to breathe out, the word causing another bout of coughing and more blood. He looked up into hazel eyes and pleaded, knowing that somehow Dean could save him… even after everything… Dean could still save him right?

And Dean's heart twisted painfully in his chest as he saw the dimming of Sam's eyes and heard the broken name. Sam was dying and he was stuck in the grip of some pathetic demon on an ego trip. Helplessness was growing inside of him, eating away at him; the thought of losing his brother leaving such an aching hole inside.

"Leave him alone!" He begged weakly, his voice tearing with emotion as he gripped hold of Belial's hand with both of his, trying to pull away from it. Tears stung his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "You've got me… just leave him alone."

Belial scoffed, throwing Dean backwards and using his hand to grip Sam by the throat instead. Momentarily dazed, Dean's body skidded to a stop and he scrabbled to find his feet again, launching himself towards Belial and Sam. But Belial held a hand up in Dean's direction, forcing the Winchester to come to a stop as the familiar invisible force gripped him.

"Why would I let him go when seeing him like this hurts you so much?" Belial asked; his eyes looked Sam up and down as he lifted him inches from the ground. The youngest Winchester was gripping the demon's arm tightly, trying and failing to breathe. "I mean, I knew you'd become attached to him Lucifer, but I didn't think you would willingly _die_ for him. Does he really me that much to you? It's pathetic that it makes you so weak…"

Dean couldn't answer, couldn't bring himself to speak for fear his words would betray him and cause Sam more pain. He stared helplessly… why couldn't he do anything? He was Lucifer remember? And yet at that moment in time it didn't seem to matter… Belial was holding all the cards; he knew which buttons to press, knew what to say and what to do.

Sam's eyes began to close, white spots dancing in his vision as the last of the oxygen was slowly disappearing. He'd been choked so many times in his life that he knew what to expect… but only up to a certain point, and he was passing that point. The buzzing in his ears drowned out everything else, constant and painful. His hands slipped away from Belial's, no energy left to struggle. And when his eyes had closed all the way, he was vaguely aware of his body colliding with the ground but after that, everything went black.

"SAAAAM!" Dean screamed as he watched Sam fall to the ground unmoving.

Belial released his hold on Dean, allowing the eldest Winchester to rush to his brother. He watched as the broken man cradled Sam in his arms, begging him to wake up, pleading with him to not be dead. Dean burrowed his head into his brother's chest, tears flowing freely. This couldn't be happening… this wasn't meant to happen.

They weren't meant to be here, lost in a whole world of confusion. It seemed like a lifetime ago since things were normal, before the truth was revealed. And the only thing anchoring him even a little to that life was lying motionless in his arms, refusing to listen to his pleadings. The reason for the last remaining bits of his humanity, the bit that made him Dean, was disappearing… leaving nothing but emptiness.

When he lifted his head again, his eyes were the fiery lava pits that belonged solely to Lucifer; no longer tainted by the hazel, just pure dragon's fire. He laid Sam gently on the ground and stood up, straightening himself to his full height.

_666_


	36. Dance with the Devil

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I hate chapters where things have to go just right… I think there's gonna be only maybe two chapters after this… I really hope you enjoy reading and hope you enjoy hating me for the cliff-hanger at the end. :)

Thank you all for reading! And for the wonderful reviews - they're greatly appreciated.

_666_

Dance with the Devil

_666_

One step and he was in front of Belial, grabbing his neck and throwing him backwards towards the battlefield. The demon landed ungracefully, a heap… lying pitifully on the ground with a split lip and a gash now tracing his cheek. Belial pushed himself back up, noting the pure purpose that Lucifer now possessed, striding towards him, leaving fire in his wake.

"If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is whiny pathetic demons who think they're better then they are. I mean, come on Belial… I'm the Prince of Darkness," Lucifer splayed his arms out as he spoke, "I'm _the _nightmare, _the_ first evil... and what are you? Some pissy, moany demon that can't stand being second rate to someone like me…"

"Oh Lucifer, you always know the right words." Belial mocked, wiping away the blood from his lip with the back of his hand without sparing it a glance. He smiled, "You know, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're angry. I go all weak."

"And strangely I love seeing the fear in your eyes." Lucifer smiled back, smirking internally as Belial's face faltered for a moment.

Belial began murmuring again, the same incantation as before, and roots dug themselves up through the ground once more. Lucifer didn't even move. He let them creep up his legs, wrap around his waist and threaten to devour him in their mass.

And then they were gone, turned to less than ash as they burned away from him.

"If that's the best you got then this is gonna be one short fight."

Belial snarled, swiping his hand through the air in front of him and sending a blast of energy towards Lucifer. The fallen angel dropped to his knees, hacking, fists curling. And Belial pushed harder, focused more and more on squeezing all the life force out of Lucifer.

But Lucifer laughed, raising his head… he just laughed. It was a cold bitter sound, sending shivers through all those that heard it. He stared at Belial and pulled himself up, dusting himself off… and the more Belial pushed, the more Lucifer laughed.

Until he stopped pushing.

"Do you finally realise? Do you finally understand? The only chance you've ever had at killing me was ten minutes ago… when I wasn't even me. But you couldn't, could you? You just had to try and prove you were better than me. Pride, arrogance, stupidity…" Lucifer shook his head in disappointment, "I thought you had more worth than this… I thought out of everyone that you might at least hold some challenge."

And then Belial charged at Lucifer. Tackling him to the ground as primal instincts took over and the urge to just hit something became too powerful. He slashed, nails digging into skin and causing the flesh to bleed, burning and sizzling as the demonic forces touched it. He was better than Lucifer! He knew he was better… and yet he still couldn't defeat him.

He took another swing; an upper cut that would have been painful had Lucifer not dodged and caught the fist. And he was thrown backwards once again, but this time he landed on his feet, ready to counter and ready to dive straight back in. He breathed heavily, his human host screaming inside at the pain his body was in.

Lucifer shook his head, almost pitying the demon in front of him for what he was about to do… but a glance back at the broken body of the youngest Winchester and the pity disappeared, turning into rage. "By killing him, you killed a part of me. But you killed the wrong part."

His eyes flashed dangerously and Belial began to rise into the air, arms spread out in imitation of a cross. Convulsing, blood dripped from the demon's nose, slowly oozing from his ears, filling up his mouth from the inside as he gurgled and choked on it.

_666_

Head so heavy and painful that he didn't want to move, Bobby began to wake, pain suddenly rushing over him. He opened one bleary eye and he tried to get himself together and remember exactly why he was lying on the dirty ground with a now possible concussion. The pieces slid into place. They'd been making their way out when something had just thrown him away from Sam… and then there was a faint memory of hitting the ground before he'd blacked out.

Pushing himself up, he tried to see past the way everything was spinning, spotting Ellen a few feet away still unconscious on the ground; he could see the faint rising and falling of her chest. He dragged himself onto his knees, looking further and noticing Sam, lying there like a broken rag doll.

"Damn it Sam…" Bobby closed his eyes momentarily, praying to whoever was listening, pleading. Sam couldn't be dead… he couldn't be.

Shuffling across the ground, careful not to bring attention to himself, he moved towards Sam. His eyes now focused on Belial and Dean…only it wasn't Dean. It wasn't even the Lucifer that had been playing with them the past few days. He was different, terrifying.

Fumbling fingers felt Sam's neck, moving up and down, his own heartbeat speeding up and his mind panicking when he could find no heartbeat but then… there. There he was, the simple thud barely holding on, breathing shallow.

He tapped Sam's face, pleading with the boy to wake up but after taking a quick stock of the injuries, he knew Sam wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, if he'd wake up at all. He needed a hospital. It wasn't going to be something that a few supplies in a first aid kit could take care of.

Raising his head, he saw Ellen waking, grumbling as she did so, her head no doubt pounding in the same aching manner that his still was. It took her a moment for her eyes to find the pair of them, but as soon as she did Bobby let her know silently that they needed to get Sam and get out of there. Panic flitted across her irises but he shook his head to ease her worry… not dead, not yet anyway.

With Ellen's help, he dragged Sam to his feet, each of them on either side of him. It was hard work, carrying dead weight always was, but it would have been even harder if Belial and Lucifer weren't still preoccupied. Bobby glanced back one last time towards the pair of them, his eyes lingering on the boy he had grown to think of as family. Seeing the way he moved though, the way he talked, Bobby was already beginning to wonder if just leaving the battlefield would be enough… he didn't even want to think about how far a pissed off fallen angel would go.

_666_

He could have ended it at anytime. He could have killed Belial in an instant. But he wanted to prolong it, wanted Belial to feel the same deep endless aching that now consumed him. He felt bitterly hollow, felt like his own insides had twisted up and died as his heart had been ripped metaphorically from his chest. And he wanted Belial to feel the same, but on a much more physical level.

The demon screamed; the noise so unbelievably annoying that Lucifer was tempted to just end it there and then. Instead he just brought Belial crashing down to the ground, the impact crushing several bones and causing the ground to crumble slightly. From there, he stood over the demon, watching, waiting to see if the demon would try again to attack or would finally relent.

The look Belial gave him spoke louder than any words could, screaming of hatred and pure revulsion. Lucifer nodded, more to himself than Belial; coming to the decision that he would get no real satisfaction from killing Belial so soon… He wanted to see the demon broken, wanted to see him and every other damn thing in the entire world suffer because why should he have to go through it alone?

"You can't.. do it." Belial managed to say, he could see what Lucifer was planning, the thought of it terrified him.

Lucifer knelt in front of him, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder, "Oh I can… and I will. I've never been one for following rules…"

"It's up to _Him_… not you." Though the demon seemed unsure, his words laced with fear because when it all boiled down to it, he didn't want the world to end…

"Yeah well, if he didn't want me to do it in the first place, _He _should have thought about that before giving me the power to do it." Lucifer snarled, grip getting tighter on the demon. "You'll get a front row seat in Hell so you can watch the whole thing… before I destroy it too."

And the demon screamed once more, Lucifer's grip disappearing as the demon felt his body folding in on itself, turning to ash as it did so, pain flaring through every particle. Then it stopped for a fraction of a second before it all exploded again and he was in the deepest pits of Hell, flames licking at his skin, moving through him and devouring him.

But Lucifer remained where he was, only turning on the spot to stare at the vacant patch where Sam's body had been. He felt the rage build up inside him once more, felt himself dying a little more inside. The pressure was building up inside of him, emotions colliding, thoughts running wild and he became even more determined to just make it all stop.

The skies were already beginning to cloud over as he continued to stare at that the empty patch, thunder rumbling in the distance and lightening flashing in the darkness, threatening to snake its way down to Earth. And as his first tear slid neatly down his cheek, the first drops of a rain fell to the ground, light at first but growing in intensity as his mind remained unwavering, mourning for what he'd lost and the skies mourned for what they were about to lose.

One terrifying cry of pain and loss echoed from a thousand voices as the thunder roared louder and lightening ripped across the sky, scorching it. And the rain turned to ice, slamming down against the ground, shattering glass and anything else it could reach. Darkness was spreading, destruction and darkness, making to envelope the entire world.

"The world began with darkness… so let it end the same."

_666_

A/N: Do you hate me? :) Thanks for reading!


	37. It’s the end of the world as we know it

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Why would this chapter not end?! WHY?! Seriously, every time I thought I'd reached the end it just didn't feel right and I had to add a little more… and a little more… and a little more.

Okay, so this is the penultimate chapter. One more to go… The next one won't be as long as this one so hopefully it won't take ages to get written up. I'm really scared at posting this chapter because… it means I'm nearly finished and I'm scared of what y'all will think of how I plan to end it. Jesus… I've never been more frightened of posting a chapter EVER before!

Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, they mean so much to me.

_666_

It's the end of the world as we know it

_666_

Sam lay sprawled across the back seat, head and shoulders resting in Ellen's lap in a dreamless sleep, unmoving, unhearing, unthinking. Ellen clutched him tightly, staring down at his seemingly calm features, face bloodied and hair scruffed up and matted. She felt her heart breaking and tore her gaze away, focusing on the darkening sky through the car windows.

"What's happening out there Bobby?"

"I dunno but I bet you it has something to do with Lucifer." Bobby answered gruffly, pressing his foot a little harder on the pedal.

He wanted to get Sam to the closest hospital and fast. He couldn't lose both of the remaining Winchesters… And he needed Sam to survive to somehow get through to Dean, if the eldest was still in there that was.

A fine drizzle started, water falling lightly against the windscreen and blocking Bobby's view of the road beyond. He switched the wipers on, watching as lightening scorched the sky above, a terrifying thunder accompanying it.

And then the rain was getting heavier, turning to ice before it hit the ground and shattered like broken tear drops. But he drove on, until one the size of a fist smashed into the windscreen, stopping one of the wipers as it did so, breaking it in half as the screen cracked, resembling a spider web.

The shock alone made him slam hard on the breaks, causing the car to spin a little on the road. He swore loudly, glancing at the back seat when the car had come to a halt. Ellen was still holding onto Sam tightly with one arm whilst her other hand was wound around the handle and her feet were pressed flat against the floor of the car.

"Jesus Bobby!" She called out, lifting her head and watching as more ice fell from the sky, impaling objects and pounding heavily against the roof of the car.

Bobby shook his head his disbelief, watching the scene outside the car. As far as he could tell, the storm was spreading, growing in size and intensity the longer that it raged. He knew they couldn't just sit there and wait for the storm to stop because he knew that it wasn't going to, and yet the thought of continuing to drive in it seemed like suicide. He growled and banged his hand against the steering wheel, swear words streaming from his mouth.

But just as he was about the get the car moving again, the headlights flickered and died, along with the sound of the engine, "Great! Just great! What now? What the hell else could go wrong?!"

But as the lights came on long enough to illuminate a figure approaching the car unharmed by the stones of ice, he knew his question had been answered.

_666_

The ground beneath him rumbled and cracked, and Lucifer looked down at it briefly before closing his eyes and embracing the rushing wind as the ground rose into a hill. From there he could see further, could see the damage that his grief and anger was causing. It would have been easier if he still had his wings, but that was one thing his current body hadn't managed to acquire. It didn't mean he hadn't tried... but they just wouldn't come.

Closing his eyes once more, he just listened. Waiting for the screams and cries as people realised how close they truly were to meeting their end. They were slow to come at first, but as the Earth quaked in war against the sky, fear and panic spread. Buildings shook, foundations shaking and crumbling, weakening the structures until they started collapsing in on themselves.

And fire met the shards of ice as it rose up through cracks in the ground, the elements warring and caring for no one who got in their way. The chaos spread and Lucifer listened to the symphony, undecided whether or not it eased the aching hole inside his heart.

_666_

Bobby's hand immediately went for the holy water, pulling the flask from his glove compartment and grasping it tightly. The figure walked forward, stopping dead when he reached the car. It was nothing but a shadow, bright eyes shining through and looking directly at Sam.

Without even thinking about the storm, Bobby pushed the door open and climbed out, pointing the flask towards the stranger in a threatening manner, "You stay the hell away from him."

The bright eyes fell on him and Bobby felt his body relax, felt himself climbing back inside the car unwillingly even though his mind tried to fight against it. Body soaked from just a few mere seconds in the storm, he was frozen in position, staring straight ahead as the stranger rounded the car and went for the back door.

"You hurt him and it will be the last thing you do." Bobby growled, his voice working even if his body failed to.

Ellen watched carefully as the figure went to reach for the door handle, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. And when it came, she threw it open with all her strength, the figure stumbling backwards as the door hit him. "You want him; you'll have to go through the pair of us."

She had a gun out and pointed at the stranger as she carefully climbed out, leaving Sam still on the backseat. But he seemed undeterred, reaching a hand towards her and touching her face before she even managed to get a shot off. She crumpled to the ground, tears swelling up in her eyes and was left there, unable to move her body and helpless as he reached in towards Sam.

Neither of them saw what happened, but they felt the stranger's presence disappear and heard a gasp from Sam. Neither of them saw Sam open his eyes which held the same unnatural bright amber glow as the strangers' and both were powerless to stop him as he climbed silently from the car and set off back the way they had come, back towards Lucifer.

_666_

Winds whipped around him, joining in as Lucifer used Mother Nature as his own personal weapon to end the world. He reached further, mind searching for the seas and the oceans, gently nurturing them, causing them to thrash and crash and threaten to intrude on the land, threaten to smoother it.

It wasn't just the humans who felt the sudden change and he could hear the animals too, could feel them as they ran wild, knowing that something was wrong but not knowing what to do about it. The ones who could flee, fled; having more sense than the humans who stayed put hoping it would all just pass over.

And still the elements spread as Lucifer commanded them from that one spot. Treacherous weather consumed every inch of the world that it could reach; spreading towards manmade danger zones that would be sure to raise the body count.

"You always were one for dramatics Lucifer."

Lucifer's eyes blinked open and he stared down, hard fiery eyes meeting the bright amber of the new comer.

"I know what you're thinking," He continued when Lucifer failed to respond. He glanced down at his new body, studying it for a moment before lifting his gaze back up to meet Lucifer's, plastering a taunting grin on his face, "But it's not like he needs it now, right?"

Lucifer stepped forward in anger, allowing himself to plummet to the ground where he landed gracefully, unfaltering as the earth tremored beneath his feet. He strode purposefully towards the intruder who dared to wear Sam as a meat suit, staring him down and daring him to make a wrong move.

"Jeremiel, right?" Lucifer asked, focused only on the amber eyes of the Archangel before him, "And what have I done to deserve this honour?"

Jeremiel scoffed, "You really need to ask? I mean, seriously… you think you can bring forth Armageddon without the big guy noticing?"

"Was kinda hoping he didn't care…" Lucifer half shrugged.

Jeremiel shook his head and sighed, "You have lived the last twenty eight years as a mortal."

"As a LIE!"

But the angel carried on as if Lucifer hadn't spoken, "You were given a choice that not many are so lucky to get."

"Yeah? Maybe I chose wrongly!"

"Well, now is your chance to decide 'cause guess what… for some reason _He_ thinks you deserve a second chance… or third chance… or whatever the hell chance you're up to. He's giving you a choice."

"You mean he just doesn't want me to take his little project out?"

"Return to life as the mortal Winchester…" Jeremiel continued, growling the words as he ignored Lucifer, "Or continue down this path so you can go back to being that evil son of a bitch you were born to be. Personally I think you've made your decision quite obvious by the way you've been acting."

The angel's voice dripped with disgusted venom and it's amber eyes were full of deep loathing. And all Lucifer could do was remain silent and think about what it had just said.

"Well, I told him it would be a waste of time. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You are Lucifer, the first evil… and that's who you'll always be. I don't know why _He_ bothers with you. You're a lost cause… from the moment you were created."

"Shut up!" Lucifer demanded. A low rumbling growl escaped from his throat and he bared his teeth at the angel, stepping forward so he was only inches away from it, "You know nothing."

He was given a roll of the eyes and a patronising smile in reply. "I know that you're filth. You had everything but still you wanted more… and now look at you. You poison everything around you… including Samuel. He had a chance you know, he could have been good but instead he became infected by your evil. You killed him."

"Don't you _dare_ speak about him like that! Don't you dare speak about him at all! The only poison around here is yours!"

"How dare you?!" The angel screeched, rolling up his features as if he had just tasted something foul, "I am an angel and you… you're no better than a low level demon."

"No!" Lucifer shouted; the winds and weather dying as he fought to be heard, "I'm no angel but I'm no demon either!"

"You're nothing."

"No…" Lucifer repeated; turning away and looking down at the ground, letting the words sink in. He felt defeated, felt the agonising pain screaming inside of him. He was unable to look at the angel… unable to look at the face of Sam… his brother… Denial rang clearly in his voice as a long forgotten memory seeped through the edges, smothering him as he felt himself breaking from the inside, "I'm a brother…"

"You lost your brothers when you fell from grace, Lucifer."

"Stop calling me that!"

To this the angel laughed, unable to stop itself, "And what would you prefer I call you? Dean Winchester? Is that who you think you are? Who you want to be? I don't believe you for a moment…"

"I don't care what you believe." He mumbled in reply, a sulking tone to his voice and Jeremiel paused his taunting to simply stare.

"If that's how you feel… _He's_ willing to give it all back to you." The angel's voice softened, walking around the broken man so they were face to face, "If you really want that, he'll take this all away and give you back that life."

"How? Why? There's nothing to go back to anymore…"

"You mean Sam…" Jeremiel nodded, knowing that he was right before he even received an answer, "Well… he'll make you a different deal for Sam."

And at this Lucifer looked up, his fiery eyes no longer fiery; hazel shining through the tears and he swallowed hard, "And what's that?"

"You put an end to this whole apocalypse thing for starters… and then you forget everything. And I mean everything. No memories of Lucifer… no memories of Dean… you won't remember being a fallen angel, a brother, a son… you'll be a blank slate and you'll never see Sam again."

"And then Sam'll be fine? He'll be alive?"

"Yes."

There was no thinking needed, no time needed to reason… it was the easiest choice he would ever have to make, "Fine."

"Wait… fine? No more questions? No minor objections? Nothing?" Jeremiel's eyes grew wide in surprise and he shook his head in disbelief, "I guess _He_ was right after all."

"Right about what?"

"Right about the fact that you had grown to care for someone so much that you would sacrifice everything for them." Jeremiel smiled sincerely, "Then that's your decision. The world keeps on turning, Sam lives and you..."

"Lose everything either way."

"And you have a little faith in the old man… like _he_ has in you."

It was a suggestion rather than a prophetic statement, leaving him puzzled and raising a quizzical eyebrow. But before he had a chance to voice his questions to the angel… Jeremiel touched his face gently and he felt his world darkening until there was nothing.

_666_


	38. The Last Song

.-.-.-.Lucifer.-.-.-.

Summary:

After millennia of evil deeds, a fallen angel is given a second chance and is reborn as a mortal. 28 years later and he's gotten himself into a spot of bother. Spoilers throughout Season 1 & 2 and this is ending up AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I'm uploading this before I change my mind like fifty dozen times because this is how I intended to end it all along. Wow… last chapter and I think I may just cry a little when I press the complete button for this one.

Anyway, I had to get it uploaded and finished before I could add anything else to my other stories because it needed finishing. So be brutally honest… no wait… that might break me… tell me in the kindest possibly way whether you like it or hate it and I'll probably cry either way because I'm sad it's over.

Thank you so much for following me throughout this, for all the supportive reviews and all the lurkers who made the read count go up because wow… you guys are just awesome!

And thanks to the Kripke master for allowing us to play with his characters!

And here we go… enjoy.

_666_

The Last Song

_666_

He woke groggily. There was really no other way to wake when you felt like you'd been hit by a train. Because that's how he felt, his whole body aching. His muscles ached, his joints ached, hell even his skin ached. And his mind hurt the most, like it had been fried and served up for some cannibalistic breakfast.

He blinked his eyes open and stared blankly at the ceiling of what appeared to be another motel room, but he couldn't remember which one. All his memories blurred together, making it hard to tell one apart from another. Like a tiny ember, so small that they couldn't show the whole picture.

A car door slammed outside and he turned onto his side, staring at the wooden entrance that lead to the world beyond the motel room, watching it carefully. The fog in his mind made it hard for him to think about anything, made it hard for him to process any information… all he knew was there had been a noise beyond that door and now he was staring at it… waiting.

It creaked open, light spilling into the room and blinding him as a silhouette appeared in the doorway. And he didn't catch on at first, his mind still refusing to work… until he heard the voice.

"Jesus man… it's the middle of the day. You gonna sleep your life away?"

He pulled himself up, the ember of a memory sparking and igniting, exploding as everything came crashing back with the sound of that voice and he watched in disbelief as Sam closed the door behind him and walked into the room with a bag full of food and two coffees.

"Sam?" He breathed, barely daring to ask the question as he just continued to stare, afraid that if he did anymore then it would all disappear.

Sam's head snapped round to look him up and down and worry creased his features as he set the food and drinks down on the table to walk over to his brother, "Dean, you feeling okay?"

Dean… the name made his heart skip a beat as he continued to stare at his little brother, almost certain he was freaking him out but he didn't care. It was Sam… and he was Dean. He was Dean Winchester. And he remembered everything… what he didn't remember though, was why.

Sam was in front of him now, standing over him, the worry never leaving his eyes, "Earth to Dean… you feeling okay?" He repeated; his voice a little more demanding.

"I'm fi-ne." Dean choked the words out, nearly losing his voice as he couldn't stop staring, couldn't tell his body to do anything else.

More than anything he wanted to tackle Sam, pulling him into a hug just like when they were kids and the youngest was getting to that 'older siblings are embarrassing' stage. He wanted to tell Sam how much he loved him and how sorry he was for everything that had happened, but as he continued to just stare, he began to realise that to Sam none of it had happened.

So he didn't dare. If Sam didn't know, he didn't want Sam to know… and he didn't want to give him anything that would make him suspicious. And Dean Winchester shows of affection for no reason was suspicious.

"You sure?" Sam asked; placing a hand on Dean's forehead and frowning as it felt cool, no sign of a fever.

"Dude! Gerroff me." Dean squirmed away, trying to act as though everything was normal and he wanted it to be so badly, if only he knew what was normal now and what wasn't, "Seriously, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare."

Sam nodded, accepting the excuse after having used it himself so many times. He was about to push but mentally stepped back, giving his brother a little space. He found his way over to the coffee and food, setting his laptop up on the table as he did so, "So I was thinking… we could head over to the Roadhouse, check up on Ash. I mean… dude, possessed pets? You can't tell me you were being serious."

He remembered this conversation, or at least this part of it. It was the same thing they'd been arguing about on the day they went to investigate the hellhound. A stab of guilt washed over him as he wondered what had happened to the poor hound. He nodded his head, trying to pick up from where he'd left off, "You should know I never joke about a hunt. I was being deadly serious."

Déjà vu washed over Sam and he looked up from his laptop, shaking his head for a moment or two, almost as if he'd known Dean was going to say that because he was so sure he's asked the exact same question before. He opened his mouth to voice it, but closed it almost instantly, choosing rather to ignore it. If Dean noticed the uncertainty, he didn't say anything, just got up and announced he was grabbing a shower before leaving Sam to it.

_666_

Half an hour later, he stood staring at his reflection for the longest time, studying every inch of it and particularly the hazel green eyes that gazed out at him. Damp hair sat flat against his head, water slowly dripping down into his eyes and causing him to finally blink. No horns, no tail, not that there ever had been but still… and most importantly, no fiery eyes, no cold stare and no vicious grin.

And he really wanted to know why.

So when he saw the young woman walking her dog over the road, as he was packing up the Impala, and couldn't help but feel he knew her, he walked towards her, eyes narrowed, a mixture of defensive and offensive.

She met him brightly, eyes wide but not with surprise. The dog she held immediately pulled her forward, almost causing her to fall as it leapt towards him. He dropped to the ground on one knee, reaching out to stroke the dog without even thinking about it, staring deep into its eyes and smiling.

"He's gonna miss you." The woman said, smiling down at the dog and its true master.

"I don't get it." He replied without looking up from the hellhound, scratching its ear and laughing at its wide doggy grin.

"What's to get?"

"I made a deal. I thought… I thought all this would be gone and that I wouldn't be… me."

"Oh, so you wanted it to be like that? I guess I better go fix it… big guy upstairs'll wanna know all about the mistake." She teased, his head snapping up to stare at her.

"I didn't mean… Jeremiel… I just. I didn't expect this."

"I told you to have a little faith. Do you really think it would have been a true test of sacrifice if you had known there had been even the slightest chance for you to return to this life? Of course… something tells me he knew all along what choice you would have made, probably knew this whole thing was coming since he offered you that first deal."

"And what about everything I did? What about the people I…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'killed', the guilt already weighed heavily on his chest, threatening to steal his breath away.

"Fixed, just this once because let's face it, there would be questions… and investigations and it'd probably find its way back to you one way or another." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Clean slate. Memories wiped clean, except yours, mine and his… but this could get out again. You realise that right? It only takes one demon sniffing about or one helluva hunter and this could get out…"

"Guess that can't be helped…" Dean muttered, not really wishing to relive the past weeks anytime soon… not wishing to relive them ever if he was honest.

"Dean!" Sam called out behind him and he stood up, spinning to face the youngest Winchester as he impatiently tapped his foot next to the Impala.

"You're a good man Dean Winchester. Make the most of this." Jeremiel added behind him, calling for Ripper to come as she pulled him gently away, "See you around."

He nodded in reply, watching as the angel left along with the hellhound and slowly made his way back over to Sam. His hands caressed the cool metal of the Impala, smiling at her touch as he reached for the driver's door handle and climbed in.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, climbing in beside him and stretching out on the passenger seat.

"Just some chick, wanted to know if I was gonna be in town tonight." Dean lied effortlessly, twisting the key as the engine roared to life.

"Right…" Sam rolled his eyes, watching as Dean reached for the radio and flipped it on.

A few chords of Rolling Stones found their way into the car, causing Dean to freeze as familiar lyrics passed through his mind.

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game…_

"Sam…" He started, his hands moving to rest on the steering wheel as he looked straight ahead, "What would you say if I was the Devil?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and he couldn't stop the snort of laughter at the tone of seriousness in Dean's voice, "The Devil, Dean? As in Satan?"

"Yeah… like a reincarnation…" He glanced towards Sam for mere seconds before looking straight ahead once more.

"I would say that you're crazy. Look, demonic pets… reincarnations? You want the truth? I think this job is getting to you…" Sam laughed, bringing his hand up to his face to try and stop his laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Dunno… wanted to know if your opinion of me would change I guess."

"Whether you're Dean Winchester, Lucifer or the freaking tooth fairy… I think you'd still manage to be an overbearing jerk." Sam joked, his smile faltering a little as he saw the distant look in his brother's eyes, "You're my brother… that's all that matters."

Dean nodded, satisfied with the answer. He flashed Sam one of his patented Dean Winchester smirks and turned the volume up a little on the radio before pulling the car away from the motel.

"I'll tell you one thing though Sammy, if anyone in this family is the tooth fairy… it ain't me."

_Just as every cop is a criminal_

_And all the sinners saints_

_As heads is tails_

_Just call me Lucifer_

'_Cause I'm in need of some restraint…_

_666_

THE END! Wow… I can't believe it.

Song lyrics at the end are Rolling Stones' Sympathy for the Devil because that song so rocks for this story. :P

Thank you all.


End file.
